The Best Years of Her Life
by Jessi.DarkFox
Summary: College was to be an adventure of acquiring knowledge and fulfilling her long-awaited goal of becoming a lawyer. She just had not expected the Host Club to re-form on her very own university campus and contribute so much more to her adventure. If she thought she enjoyed high school, she was dead wrong. These would truly be the best years of her life. (M for language/sexual content)
1. Ouran University Host Club

**A/N: Good early morning, everyone. I have not had the honor of writing an OHSHC fanfic, and it also has been many, many years since I have posted anything on this site. It's been so long, I don't even remember my (very) old account. Bah! Ah, well, I shall improve on my writings as we go along. I did not realize how hard Haruhi was to write, but do I love writing the twins. Mmmyes. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori-san. I do not and will not profit from this fanfiction. This will be my first and last disclaimer. It will apply to any and all chapters I add to this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Ouran University Host Club**

* * *

Ouran University was a formidable institution, built and designed to shame the greatest of the European castles. With requirements that effortlessly made the elite American colleges' acceptance rates seem high, expectations of the student body to rival the manners of noble gentlemen and ladies, this university produced the greatest of the great educated men and women of the world.

And yet, Haruhi could not find a place to study. She stood inside the third building of her search, just outside the largest library on campus. All of the study rooms were filled.

Ah, but she would not seethe or groan or anything like that.

' _College_ ,' she sighed to herself, willing back her patience. Easily finding it, for she had not encountered any…tiring people so far, on this wonderful, sunny afternoon. She had been waiting for this day. Her first day. The freedom that came with pursuing a different career path from… _them_.

Attending her first three lectures that day had brought on an adrenaline rush. The homework assigned from just that first day could spill from her bag if she tilted it even slightly. Haruhi felt challenged, her brain shifting into overdrive as her eyes sparkled from all of the new information flooding her mind.

She continued down the hall, her brand new boots clicking on the glossy marble floor. The gorgeous blue walls showcased projects done over the spring break by students from the art department, and Haruhi looked up at the sign hanging over the nearest classroom door.

 _Music Room 1_

' _Oh_ ,' she blinked up at the sign. She hadn't realized she wandered down to the art wing. Her brown eyes darkened as she tugged at the material of her stylish, light green blouse. The music rooms were perfect to study in, a classmate had told her earlier that day. The university orchestra never stayed later than 3 o'clock. Haruhi checked her phone.

 _4:02 P.M.,_ the happy, new smartphone read. She sighed down at it, ignoring the missed calls notifications lighting up against the Tokyo night background.

She would have peace today. Readying herself to open the door, Haruhi stopped, and chuckled very quietly to herself. There was no need to prepare for entry. Evidently, she would have to get used to this thing called freedom.

This thing with no devilishly handsome, devilishly acting twins hanging on her all day. No beautiful, over-the-top Japanese-Frenchman throwing himself at her. No stoic, elegant man with the shadow the size of Africa to watch over her. No adorable, sugar-addict to swing himself around her waist. No gorgeous, athletic gentleman to sling her over his shoulder to carry her away.

She pulled open the door, assaulted by the smell of roses and rain. A familiar chorus of, "Good afternoon, Hime," rang through her ears to the center of her brain in a lovely, terrifying realization.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"HARUHIII!" Tamaki leapt forward to catch the considerably pale, considerably unconscious girl as she crumpled to the floor.

"That's just…too much," Honey squeaked, his face also pale.

Mori clenched his jaw, unnerved by Haruhi's scream.

Kyoya put down his notebook.

Hikaru was the first to jump after Tamaki, helping him bring Haruhi to rest on the couch.

Kaoru picked up the papers that had scattered from ' _poor, oh poor_ ' Haruhi's bag. His eyes bugged out slightly at the sight of her homework calendar. "No wonder she fainted," he muttered, carefully sliding everything back into her bag, cringing because he felt sure the papers weren't in their original order.

He had warned Tono and Hikaru of this, told them to not encourage her classmate to offer the music rooms as a study hall. She would easily be suckered into a ploy like that. An incredible offer of a secluded, quiet study habitat because, for Haruhi, her study destinations could be called her native habitat.

Kaoru approached the couch the Host Club surrounded, setting down Haruhi's, admittedly heavy, schoolbag at its end. He grabbed Hikaru's arm to steady his brother's shaking hand. Hikaru was, even at eighteen years old, still easily startled when it came to Haruhi.

"She hasn't screamed like that since we joined you for the study-abroad year in Boston," Kyoya told Tamaki with a light smile.

"But that time was actually funny, Kyo-chan." Honey pouted, hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"Ah, well, I am sure looking back on this, several weeks from now, it shall be slightly amusing." Tamaki scratched at the back of his head, tangling his blond locks between his fingers.

Mori stood behind the fine, gold couch, eyeing Haruhi. He knew, for certain, that she would wake up and attempt to slug Tamaki in the face. He supposed he would have to stop her, though he did agree with Kaoru earlier that day. He wondered if he should have been a bit more expressive.

"I tried calling her five times," Hikaru muttered, sighing as he knelt down to tuck a stray lock of soft chocolate brown hair behind Haruhi's ear.

Mori's reaction time was not as quick as Haruhi's when she was pumped full of adrenaline. She tossed Hikaru halfway back to the music room's entrance, then whirled around to snarl at Tamaki. The blond leader of the new Ouran University Host Club let out a girlish shriek, for Haruhi had a look so mean, he believed Kyoya would wither away.

Fortunately for Tamaki, Mori had settled himself comfortably on the couch, then grabbed Haruhi to sit in his lap. Tamaki was almost fit to burst at the sight, but he wouldn't complain at how tightly Mori had wound his arms around the enraged brunette to keep her still.

"Nice toss," Mori hummed quietly in Haruhi's ear, the settling effect he hoped for quickly taking hold. He held onto her, though. She wouldn't be fit to walk around with that much adrenaline in her for a least a half hour.

Haruhi didn't trust herself to speak as Hikaru raised himself off the floor and stretched, shooting her an angry glare. All of the boys, ' _Hm, men_ ,' Haruhi pondered with a half-mind to it, were dressed in unbelievable suits. Tamaki in white and gold. Kyoya in deep blue and white. Kaoru and Hikaru in black. Honey in dark purple. She couldn't see Mori, he was holding on so strongly that she couldn't turn to see his suit.

It was just like high school. Only more. If that were possible.

' _This is too much_.' Haruhi shuddered, noticing Mori tighten his grip ever so slightly. Calming down was the first step, then she was going to bolt for the door and lock herself in Music Room 2 until the Host Club left and she would be free to take the train home. This was not high school, she reassured herself. She most definitely would not partake in any of this crazy nonsense. Rubbing the soft material of her black slacks, she sighed through her nose. She already promised them a month ago that she would reserve Saturday afternoons and nights with them, and finally relented to two Friday nights a month, also.

She was proud of herself for that one. It had originally been dinner every weeknight and a sleepover at the Hitachiin mansion every Saturday night. It felt good to wear them down, especially because she could hardly ever say no to them in high school.

She found her voice a moment later, and hissed at them in English, "You fucking idiots."

"AHH!" Tamaki cried, latching onto Kyoya. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, MOMMY?"

"Hm. Boston rubbed off on you." Kyoya glanced at her disdainfully.

"Haruhi," Mori warned, his tone as sharp as a katana.

Honey stayed several feet away, his eyes on her boots. "Haru-chan, we wanted to surprise you!"

Kaoru and Hikaru gave her two shaky thumbs-up signs, dying and crying in laughter. "That's our Haruhi!"

Tamaki rounded on them, screaming that they shouldn't encourage his "Hime!" to speak in such an awful manner. The twins only shrieked in more wild laughter at the withering stare Haruhi gave the much too excited blond.

"Let go, please," she spoke more politely to Mori. Haruhi really was grateful that he stopped her from tossing Tamaki, too, but she was ready to leave.

He shifted his legs, then relaxed again. "No," he said simply.

Haruhi huffed through her nose again, not that she could blame him. The muscles in her neck were so tight that it hurt. She figured that he could feel it. Hearing Tamaki refer to her like that wasn't really unpleasant, but since they had ended their relationship, she just preferred that he kept silent with such extravagant, adoring nicknames.

She took to staring at Honey, instead. He was watching her carefully. The once small boy had grown. Haruhi had noticed the year before, about a month before they left Boston, that he was eating _everything_ in sight, not just sweets. That was the first indicator, the second being Mori shoving ibuprofen down the boy's throat every morning and night because of the constant look of pain on his face.

Haruhi flinched a little, remembering the one or two growing pains she had endured in early high school, but couldn't imagine the pain Honey felt as he hit the growth spurt he should've had at fourteen, not nineteen.

"Remembering your growing pains," Haruhi said softly when Honey reached out a hand and placed it on her knee.

He smiled widely. "Yeah! I mean, I still have them, but not as bad as the first six months. I'm as tall as you now!" His grin suddenly got cheeky. "You know, our lessons seem to be paying off," he said quietly, with a wink.

Haruhi smiled back, relaxing at Honey's compliment. He was a serious teacher when it came to martial arts. She felt Mori loosen his grip once she fully relaxed into him. Count on Honey to approve her release. She thought it a bit strange that Mori was slower than usual to draw his arms all the way back, but she thought nothing of it once Tamaki stared at her with frightened puppy eyes.

"Ha-Haruhi?"

She stood up, feeling a little chilled. "I'm leaving."

"No!" he wailed, pleading with her to stay, feeling safe that Mori had deemed her calm.

"Goodbye forever." She walked toward the entrance, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No fun!" the twins whined.

Tamaki despaired in his new corner, the one farthest away from the magnificently bright windows.

Haruhi muttered to herself, stopping at the doors. "Tamaki?"

"No…no more senpai," he murmured depressingly to himself, hunching even more forward into his corner.

' _Should've known_.' Haruhi sighed. "It's been a year since I stopped calling you that. Get over yourself."

"So blunt!" he cried, peering at her with sad eyes.

"Eh." She blanched, then narrowed her eyes at Hikaru and Kaoru. They each had a hand up on the wall to support themselves as tears poured down their cheeks in fits of uncontrollable giggles.

"So good. So good! She could do stand-up comedy!"

"We ARE comedy, Hikaru. We are as good as gold!"

Mori stared at them with an unreadable expression, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders. He was wearing a gunmetal grey suit. She thought it complimented him very well, like the others. Honey quietly walked over to Tamaki to continue his day of calming his overly emotional friends, sighing to Usa-chan. Kyoya only continued his work, staring at his laptop. Haruhi noted the business textbook resting beside the computer.

She turned and walked out the door, hiding the wide grin that hurt her cheeks.

 _They_ were truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism. Comments, concerns, questions. I'll take it all. Good day everyone!**


	2. Assistant, Waitress, Commoner Consultant

**Good late evening all of my wonderful readers. I'm so happy that all of you have dedicated your time and honored me by reading my story. Thank you, thank you! Alas, I am embarrassed. I just can't find what sort of classes Haruhi would be taking. Does anyone know how to find that? Also, I figured to keep chapter word counts between 2100 and 2500. Does that seem like a fair number? Happy reading!**

 **Edit: I MUST REPLY TO MY REVIEWS! Haha, I got too excited to post this. Yes, thank you for your lovely comments. The pairing is Haruhi/Takashi. I hope to get one or two chapters up a week. I could falter for the next 10 days, since my university program ends in 10 days and I'm buried up to my ears in notes. After that will be more time to write!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Administrative Assistant, Waitress, Commoner Consultant**

* * *

Bag dropping tiredly from her shoulder as soon as she walked into the apartment, Haruhi leaned over, hands on her knees.

She could not believe _them_. Such nerve, such audacity! Shaking away the feeling of nostalgia for her choices to describe the Host Club, Haruhi pulled her boots off and half-dragged her bag to the kitchen. She plopped down at the table before doing anything else, and breathed deeply in through her nose, and out through her mouth.

Because, surely, if she did not take the time to dissipate her…extreme…stresses of the day, Honey would kidnap her for a weekend of meditation.

Haruhi took in a rather large breath. With the Host Club populating the music room so close to the main library, it was not a matter of _if_ Honey would take her. It most certainly was _when_. Not minding the thought, she entertained the idea of resting beside a small, trickling pond with Mori and Honey deeply meditating beside her. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru most definitely would not join them. They were too loud and impatient and would scream at them in lonely rejection. Conceding to the fact that Kyoya could join them, Haruhi imagined that she would be too put off by his dark aura to relax.

As a calm settled over her, she pondered over this revelation that was the university's new Host Club. None of them gave any hints after the twins' and her graduation that this was going to be a thing. How had this been approved?

Tamaki's grandmother definitely would have put in a good reference to the dean of the university if he asked. Kyoya had his own influence now, an influence not granted by his father. His name only made him more formidable. The twins' parents could be contenders, maybe offering a generous donation to the university's art or computer science departments. Honey and Mori also hailed from influential families, maybe a nudge in the right direction and be afforded a dojo worthy of both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka names combined.

For the Host Club, she wouldn't put it past any of them. It would have been too easy to get the club approved. Taking in air, slightly chilling her nostrils, Haruhi felt the ghostly remnants of how tightly Mori had held her early, her nerve endings tingling at the memory.

She pushed that thought away as a rare oddity.

Once finished soaking in all the oxygen she could, Haruhi stood, feeling lighter and very hungry. Dinner would be first, then homework. She looked forward to beginning and, since her first and only Tuesday lecture started at noon, she could stay up late to finish.

After eating dinner, packing away a full meal for her father to have when he got home, and taking a warm shower, Haruhi spread her books out on the table. Smiling with an air of strong confidence, she picked up her new, favorite mechanical pencil. A shade of grey similar to Mori's suit of choice that day.

* * *

She woke with a start, staring wide-eyed at her phone, then slowly, serenely rested her head down.

 _9:40 A.M._ What a wonder time to wake up at, and go right back to sleep. Just for a teeny tiny bit.

Turning over, she squeaked at the sight of Ranka. He stood over her, his eyes burning with bright fires of purposeful anger and a five o'clock shadow making his face seem even darker. It was slightly terrifying.

"You _fainted_ at school yesterday?" There would be no extra rest for the excluding daughter, Ranka would make sure of that.

Haruhi vowed to destroy Kyoya, then explained what happened, emphasizing her, at first, resolute search to find a quiet study habitat. Study hall.

"There was no need to worry you. I was overloaded. No big deal, and I'm already ahead on schoolwork, so it won't happen again." She gave her father a pointed look at his suddenly tearful face, but smiled and took his hand. "I'm so excited! My classes are amazing," she said happily, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

After tucking Ranka back into bed, making him smile when she kissed his forehead, Haruhi ate breakfast and read a few pages into the chapter the day's lecture would cover. Her gaze wandered for just a moment, to look through the kitchen window. Several white birds flew by, and she thought of a memory of her dreams the previous night. She remembered seeing Piyo-chan.

"Hmm," she hummed to herself. She loved Piyo-chan and got to play with him whenever Honey held lessons in the Morinozuka dojo. It wasn't strange at all to dream of that little bundle of feathers.

She closed her book, quietly retrieving one of the outfits Yuzuha had sent over the previous week. Being the proud delivery boys, Hikaru and Kaoru practically barreled over her in their enthusiasm to rip apart her closet and replace her boyish wardrobe. Haruhi frowned, shaking her head at the image of them stuffing all of her old clothes into a garbage bag and her leaping for the bag to make a frantic save. Luckily, she managed to snag her three most favorite sets of casual clothes before the twins ran out the door, cackling.

Haruhi dressed for school, eyeing her reflection. The sundress reached her knees, the color an enamoring blue with short sleeves and three crystal buttons leading down from the low collar. She pulled on the cropped black jacket with matching buttons and ornate designs along the bottom hem. Yuzuha must have given her an easy five hundred-thousand yen worth of clothes to wear to Ouran University, and Haruhi sighed in remembrance of the phone conversation she held with the fashion designer later in the day of her wardrobe massacre.

" _Oh, Haruhi-chan! Don't fret over the price! Nothing is too much for my little girl! I'll just steal you away for a photo shoot for the Fall line!"_

Coming back to the present and tapping her pencil on a halfway filled note's page as she took her seat at the table, Haruhi pursed her lips and blew an exasperated raspberry. She would not have made it through the school year without Yuzuha providing her classy new wardrobe, and resolved to not complain at all when the time for the photo shoot came. She owed the Hitachiin family a good amount of money and gratitude, though they would scoff at the thought of her having any debt to them.

Turning the page, Haruhi allowed one more section of notes before making her lunch. Musing over her dream again, she carefully packed everything securely into her school bag.

An image of Mori, shirtless and Piyo-chan resting comfortably on his head, was relentlessly shoved aside. ' _No more remembering silly dreams_ ,' she thought firmly, hoisting up her bag and silently making her way out of the little apartment.

* * *

Two pairs of conniving, golden brown eyes peeked around the corner, spotting the short brunette exiting the main library. She seemed to have some difficulty carrying five rather large books.

The eyes lit up with a wicked determination to foil her day.

Taking off at break-neck speed, Hikaru and Kaoru almost assaulted a stone-faced Haruhi, relieving her of the abominable texts and dragging her to the art wing. With every step, her vicious threats became more and more obscene.

"Not today," Hikaru shook his finger once they stepped inside Music Room 1, setting the books and Haruhi's bag on a mahogany desk close to the door.

"We get to have some fun!" Kaoru smiled, giving her a gentle shove toward the couches where Mori, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki chatted lazily.

The twins quickly lined themselves up at the end of Tamaki's couch. "Target acquired, Tono!" They proudly saluted the Host Club president.

Haruhi stared at them, dumbfounded, as Tamaki gushed over her arrival. Closing her eyes, she loosely folded her arms underneath her chest and inhaled slowly. Her work to attain a calm mind last night had been completely undone. Maintaining her level-headedness was important, lest she face being trapped by Mori again.

Ever since she had become 'permanent motivated Haruhi,' as Tamaki put it, her temper hadn't necessarily sky-rocketed. Just rocketed. So she had sought out Honey and Mori as teachers to help her learn calming techniques. Haruhi wouldn't ever admit it, but after the kidnapping she faced two years ago, she felt a strong need to learn martial arts, too.

Mori was who she looked to when she opened her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, then nodded in approval, looking handsome in a white button-up and dark slacks. Haruhi swallowed, directing her stare elsewhere. All of them were wearing similar outfits. No reason to stare at Mori, even though his top two shirt buttons were undone.

Honey clamored off his seat to hug her tightly, resting his cheek against hers. "We have a much better surprise today!" He grabbed her hand and purposefully sat her down by Mori, then settled on her other side.

"Haruhi."

"Hmm?" She looked up at Kyoya, who pulled a folder from his bag to hand over to her.

"A job offer." He smiled, but Haruhi knew that smile. She dreaded that smile. He was up to no good.

She tapped her fingers on the sliver of bare skin showing just above her knee and pulled her dress skirt down to cover it. "I…have a job," she said quietly, but still received loud admonishments from Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hikaru, respectively.

"It's not at that commoner's supermarket, is it!?"

"Nooooo! She's leaving us to go back to Karuizawa!"

"You're not going to work with Arai this time, are you!?"

"The library, you idiots!" she screamed, flailing her fists at them as Mori calmly grabbed the back of her jacket to force her down to her couch cushion.

She whirled on Mori, eyes narrowed, but froze at the dark look on his face.

"Eh." Her expression showed more shock than she cared for, so she quickly turned to face Kyoya again, remembering her conversation with her father that morning. "So, still best pals with my dad, huh?"

"But of course. He was extremely stressed about you coming to school here."

She opened her mouth to retaliate – Kyoya did NOT need to be her baby-sitter any longer – although, she could not, for the life of her, respond to how he stared her down with such impassive features.

"It's what family does, Haruhi."

"Ah." A warmth settling over her stomach, she offered a small smile. Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki cooed over their exchange, but she stopped them, looking back at Kyoya. "I must decline the job offer though, I'm sorry. I'm starting at the library tomorrow."

She ignored Tamaki's sputtering and Kaoru and Hikaru's disappointed expressions. Feeling Mori twitch suddenly, surprised her.

"Please look at the file, Haruhi," Kyoya said, a strong hint of authority to his tone. He stood and gracefully made his way to the table he had claimed the previous day. In an instant, his laptop was on and he became engrossed in it.

Haruhi pouted slightly, feeling a bit put-out by his tone. She reluctantly opened the file and reclined against the back of the couch. Honey hung comfortably over her shoulder and she smiled at him as they looked at the first page. She refused to face Mori again.

At once, Haruhi took on a deadpanned expression. She read the page again. Then glared at Kyoya, angry and bright red from embarrassment. "Administrative assistant. Waitress. _Commoner consultant_ ," she breathed out the last title, her contempt for the description oozing off her tongue like a bitter syrup.

"You would still have that as a responsibility, but I can take it out of the title." Kyoya stared at her impatiently. "That pay would cover an apartment."

He was trying to sucker her into it. He knew she missed having her own place.

"Every day? 4 to 6:30? Until 8 o'clock on Fridays?" She glanced at Honey, seeing his thrill with her observation.

"You can spend every day with us, Haru-chan!"

The twins offered four very enthusiastic thumbs-up signs and Tamaki's eyes sparkled at the thought of her being there with them, all the time.

Haruhi stole a glance at Kyoya, who seemed to not notice at all. For so little hours, she didn't understand why he would pay her so much. He was too much, just like the rest of them.

 _Family._

But she would be a damn fool if she let this job get away from her. The money was unmatched anywhere else, and she brushed over the thought of another girl coming to work for her boys. Her grip on the page tightened momentarily.

Nope. Not good at all. She read through the rest of the file and signed the line to confirm her employment by the Host Club.

Tamaki jumped to his feet, grasping her hand and twirling her away from the couches. He dipped her in excitement, his amethyst eyes glowing happily. " _Magnifique_ , Haruhi!"

She laughed, pushing him away after standing straight again. The twins and Honey leapt at her, taking her to the ground in cheers and joyous, indiscernible chattering.

Kyoya allowed his lips to slowly rise, his eyes crinkling. Fortunately, to him, no one noticed. Earlier that day, he had stopped by the library to chat with the head librarian. He graciously informed her that Haruhi would be working with the Host Club, and he hoped that it wouldn't be inconvenient that he was stealing her away. Of course, the librarian had immediately offered to hire a different applicant, insisting that it was no trouble and agreeing to let Kyoya share the news with Haruhi.

Mori stayed in his seat, but felt a thrilling buzz. He watched Haruhi giggle as Hikaru and Kaoru went on a spiel about her loyalty to the Host Club. He enjoyed the thought of seeing the beautiful, short, intelligent girl every day. He wondered if she felt as excited to see him, ah, all of them every day.

Honey came back, grinning widely. The corners of his mouth twitching up, Mori smiled, too. He could almost hear Honey's thoughts.

 _We won't have to miss her._


	3. Strangers under the Cherry Blossom Trees

**I'm enjoying writing this. It definitely helps with the stress of my finishing school on time, plus I appreciate all the love. You, readers, are most excellent for continuing to read. Please enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Strangers under the Cherry Blossom Trees**

* * *

Haruhi could literally _feel_ the stress flowing through her veins.

It was Friday. Lovely day, Friday. Uneventful, with two riveting lectures and a wonderful study session in the library. Until four o'clock rolled around.

It was the first day of club activities. Her work the past three days dedicated to purchasing costumes, snacks, and drinks, planning all of the club's events until December, reserving Music Room 1 permanently for the next two years, devising advertisement strategies, and bartering with Kyoya concerning her weekend hours.

Haruhi felt she received the short end of the stick on that particular argument, now having to spend three hours every Saturday afternoon with Kyoya. Journaling their revenue for the week, he said. It would be excellent work experience, he said.

' _It would be fun, they said,'_ she mocked him harshly while making tea for the incoming guests. She stopped by Hikaru's and Kaoru's table first, grinning widely when she recognized a young lady wearing a baby blue pant suit. Beautiful, wavy brown hair trailed down just below her shoulders.

"Kimiko-chan!" Haruhi said happily, serving the surprised guest's tea first. Kimiko Sakurazuka had been the most gracious of her fangirls when she revealed her true gender to the student population at Ouran High School.

"Haruhi-chan!" Kimiko squealed, enveloping Haruhi in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you here! It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Eh, well," Haruhi grinned. "I have to keep an eye on them, you know?"

"Definitely," Kimiko sighed. They both eyeballed the twins playfully.

Haruhi swept away from the table before Hikaru and Kaoru protested to her teasing. She had other guests to serve, and was thrilled by how many ladies she recognized. Narrowing her eyes, she could just feel the smugness rolling of Kyoya. His word-of-mouth strategy was going to best all of her other marketing ideas.

Resolving to take time on Sunday to plan an advertisement solution to destroy the pompous Ootori, she put on her most amazing smile and approached Honey and Mori's table with fresh cups of tea. She set down the platter and winked at the ladies, "I'll be right back." Haruhi picked up the strawberry decorated vanilla cake covered with extra-sweet vanilla buttercream frosting to take back to their table.

"Oh, Haruhi," Honey breathed, his eyes wide. "I can't believe it!"

The ladies cooed and sighed as Honey grabbed Haruhi up in an enormous hug, lifting her off the ground. She grunted as he let her drop in his hurry to cut the cake. Quickly composing herself, trying not to blush as the Lolita and Wild host fans laughed, Haruhi chanced a smile at Mori. He had been extra quiet toward her all week, and today was no different.

"Break. Breathe," was all he said to her.

' _You break and breathe_ ,' she thought childishly before realizing that was exactly what she needed to do. Taking refuge in the cute, tiled kitchenette connected to Music Room 1, she settled for taking one calm minute and one purposeful venting minute.

' _Take care of that unruly hair. You button up that shirt before the guests arrive. Wipe that blank look off your stupid face. Get that bird off your head. You take off that damn shirt before I do.'_

Suddenly, her face felt very hot, and she covered her eyes to concentrate. Forty-five extra seconds very dedicated to calm thoughts later, she entered the music room with a pretty smile and checked on Tamaki's table.

His mannerism as gracious and princely as it was in high school, Tamaki had all the ladies blushing and giggling – squealing – behind their hands. Haruhi strengthened her smile, gently setting down tea cups as the overbearing club president praised her 'hard work.'

Five-thirty could not come fast enough, but when it did, and the last of the guests left, Haruhi plopped down in the chair next to Hikaru and heaved a great sigh. He peered at her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing as she rested her chin in her hand and played with his dark hair with the other.

"You are not yourself today," Kaoru said, raising an eyebrow.

It was true that she wasn't. The stress was overwhelming and she could almost cry at the homework amount she had scheduled to do that night, not to mention what she needed to complete over the weekend as well. She didn't want to spend her early Saturday afternoon with Kyoya, then the rest of the day with all of them, and not get any schoolwork done.

"Hmm, I'm just tired." She smiled at Kaoru, and he seemed to accept it, but she knew none of them believed it. Continuing to play with Hikaru's hair, she closed her eyes and concentrated on thinking of nothing at all.

"Haruhi."

She looked up, blanking at the site of Mori staring down at her. Forcing back a slowly rising blush and folding her hands together, she managed a tight smile.

"Sunday." He gave her a pointed look, then left with Honey after the smaller boy gave all the other club members big hugs goodbye. She stared after Mori, taken aback by his tone and shorter commands.

' _Oh, Mother in Heaven, my Sunday is being taken away, too. With him acting like that, it's sure to be miserable,'_ Haruhi almost whined to the ceiling, starting her duties of cleaning up post-club meet.

* * *

The car ride from the Ootori mansion to Haruhi's home the next day was a silent and grumpy one. Haruhi had awoken late that morning with her face resting on a book at the kitchen table, missed breakfast, and spent the last three hours being admonished by Kyoya because she was unfamiliar with how to do the paperwork for the club's financial reports.

Kyoya, already dressed for the cherry blossom festival they were attending that day, wore a black yukata with a silver obi. They were meeting the rest of the Host Club and Mei at Haruhi's apartment, that being another addition to Haruhi's grumpiness. She did not like her apartment crowded and loud.

And sure enough, it came to be. They were greeted with boisterous, enthused hellos and big smiles. Ranka and Kyoya clasped hands, declaring it had been too long since their last meeting – ' _Two weeks_ ,' Haruhi thought testily – and Tamaki took her up in a hug and whirled her around to her room.

"Quickly, Haruhi! Donn your yukata and we will make haste to the cherry blossom festival!" He grinned beautifully at her, but she shut the door in his face. "MOMMY! Haruhi is so mean!"

Haruhi ignored the rest of his cries, stripping down and tugging on the gorgeous white and green yukata and black obi Mei had sewn for her. She pinned back her bangs and applied dark eyeliner and mascara, using only a little eyeshadow, then grabbed a concealer to touch up the dark circles under her eyes.

Still acting as though she had taken a vow of silence, Haruhi reentered the front room and made to pour herself a cup of the tea her father had made for their guests. The twins applauded her use of make-up and Mei whistled at her form in the yukata.

"Damn, I'm good." Haruhi heard her mutter to Ranka, who wholeheartedly agreed.

The over-crowded apartment soon filled with excited chatter again, and Haruhi felt a towering presence behind her. Turning slowly, she gave Mori two raised eyebrows and a firm frown, unable to keep herself from admiring him in the dark grey yukata. His obi was black, like hers.

His tone was strong and stern when he spoke. "I'm picking you up at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. You aren't going home until you have collected your thoughts completely."

At this point, she just pouted inwardly and gave him a blank look. She couldn't spend the little energy she had left to argue with him.

After finishing her tea, Haruhi followed her friends to the cars. She waved goodbye to her father, who was still yelling at the boys to behave themselves around "My proper young ladies!" She joined Mei, Tamaki, and Kyoya for the ride. The twins and Honey pouted, feeling that Haruhi had abandoned them as Mori led the way to the second car.

The tea was kicking in a bit, and having Mei sitting next to her made her feel much better. Haruhi chatted easily with her, admiring Mei's red yukata and her loosely curled hair. By the end of the ride, Haruhi had even apologized for her grumpy behavior, earning a tight hug from Tamaki and a nod in acknowledgement from Kyoya.

She also apologized to Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The twins, of course, blew it off.

"Spending so long with Kyoya would've done the same to us," they said, winking and locking arms with her to pull her to the first food stand. They fussed over her hair while she scarfed down her dango, and shoved more food at her as soon as she was done. Smiling at their attentions, Haruhi began to feel much more…pretty, her core warming as Kaoru gently brushed back her bangs and replaced the pins. She liked feeling like that, pretty and girly.

' _Hmm, sometimes_.' She smiled wider, reassuring herself to save a bit of her pride.

Tamaki was checking out the nearest merchandise stand with Mei, who watched him in what could only be described as deathly embarrassment. He was so loud, complimenting all of the beautiful displays and fawning over the little knickknacks.

Kyoya stood off to the side, searching for something on his phone. Mori and Honey were at another food stand, ordering more sweets than seemed healthy. The stand's owner was beyond himself.

Haruhi grinned at Hikaru and Kaoru, suddenly very happy to be out with all of them. Her devilish best friends grinned back, lifting her to stand as soon as she finished eating, and joined the others under a blooming cherry blossom tree. Sweets were passed around and they all laughed as Hikaru made a spectacle of catching the food that Kaoru tossed at him in his mouth. Mei scolded Tamaki for already buying so many presents to take home to his father and grandmother. Kyoya even seemed to enjoy a couple of small chocolate bites before refusing to take any more.

Sharing a large piece of cake with Honey, Haruhi grinned as she dashed frosting on his nose. He pouted at her, "What a waste, Haru-chan!" and wiped it away. She smiled widely at Mori, too, holding up to him a peace-offering of dark chocolate bites.

Mori gave her a soft smile, accepting the plate with a low, "Thank you."

Heart pounding, Haruhi couldn't look away as he popped a bite into his mouth. He rolled the piece around with his tongue for a moment, then chewed and swallowed. Haruhi quickly focused her gaze on the twins, who were in a tizzy about the cheap clothing shop just down the street. ' _Calming breaths. Slow your heartbeat.'_

The group walked down the street, many "Ohs" and "Awes" delightfully uttered by Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki. Mei and Haruhi laughed at their fascination with all the different shops. When Mei split for a minute to purchase a favorite snack, Haruhi unknowingly wandered from her straight path, staring in amazement at all of the cherry blossom trees raining petals above them. She smacked into Mori, freezing as he gently steadied her by holding onto her waist.

His hands felt like heaters against her skin, even though separated by clothing. Her one shoulder pressed against his abdomen felt rock-hard muscles. Mori looked down at her, almost letting out a small chuckle, before observing her cherry-red face.

"So sorry, Mori-sensei!" She skittered off, discretely joining Mei at her favorite food stand, completely humiliated. He had seemed…annoyed? Yes, the look on his face right before she turned away from him. She shook her hips slightly, trying to chase away the feeling of Mori's hands on her. She could almost hate herself for attaching 'sensei' to his name. She only ever needed to call him that in the dojo. Her blush deepened, feeling even more humiliated.

She really did need to get herself together. What the Hell was wrong with her?

By the time Mei turned around to see Haruhi standing there, she was calm and held her normal, light complexion. Mei immediately jumped to her side, encouraging her to try the food. "This is why I live for festivals, you know!"

Feeling excited and confident again, Haruhi walked along with Mei at a small distance behind the boys. Entranced, they seemed to be unaware of the girls falling even further behind when Haruhi stopped Mei to look at a stuffed animal stand. Mori had turned to search for Haruhi, but Honey grabbed his arm to visit another food stand with delicious-looking sweets. He wondered if she didn't feel well.

The girls tittered over a cherry blossom decorated rabbit, then split the cost so they could offer it as a present to Honey. Realizing how far ahead the Host club was, they raced through throngs of people, Mei laughing as she gained ground on Haruhi.

Mei reached the Host Club first after they left the shop. Haruhi had paused, peering back at two figures dressed in dark yukatas, sporting as dark headbands tied over their foreheads. They stopped at a food stand, ignoring her.

' _I'm just being paranoid, right?'_

Creeped-out shivers running through her spine, Haruhi squeaked at the warm hand suddenly appearing on her shoulder. She flattened her palms and fingers and struck the arm attached to said offending hand, but was stopped by Mori, who, tightly yet comfortingly, held the hand she had meant to hit him with.

"Maybe we'll leave soon," he said quietly, eyes narrowing in concern as he felt her reddening cheeks and forehead. Haruhi couldn't help but admire his sharp, _manly_ facial features. He broke her out of her reverie. "Do you feel okay, Haruhi?"

At the sound of her name, her heart hammered. His fingers dropped to her neck's pulse point. Haruhi quickly grabbed his hand, laughing so she could clear her face of its redness. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Mori. I'm okay, I promise."

Mori led her back to their friends, only letting go of her hand when Honey swung himself around Haruhi's shoulders, talking rapidly in his joy for the new toy. "I'm going to cherish it, forever!"

Tamaki and the twins pouted when they weren't offered a present like Honey, so Mei took Tamaki's arm and Haruhi latched on to both twins. Honey climbed up Mori, sitting on his shoulders and letting cherry blossom petals fall on his head.

Haruhi did not wander more than a few feet from her friends for the rest of the night. She would glance behind her group often to look for the strange men, but didn't see them again.

Kyoya brushed petals off his notebook, carefully watching Haruhi, catching her check behind them again. He made eye contact with Mori, who nodded. ' _Ah, so he noticed, also.'_


	4. In Sickness and a Ticking Time-Bomb

**To my French readers, you are in my thoughts. There is a lot of support being shown for you here in the States. I hope it is a comforting thought.**

 **I'm feeling disquieted today, so I don't have too much to say. Let's all be kind to each other. Much love, and happy reading.**

 **Warning : Small bit of sexual content and a dark, possible trigger. Both are Haruhi's dreams, marked by a """"".**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **In Sickness and a Ticking Time-Bomb**

* * *

Waking with a start, Haruhi lifted both hands to her flushed cheeks. For once, she was grateful her father was gone, spending the next two days with Misuzu-chi. Haruhi knew what was wrong, knew why she had been acting a damn fool around Mori. She was horny. She was lusting after Morinozuka Takashi.

Her face still heated, she got up to make a cup of tea. As she sipped the hot drink slowly, she realized the heat emanating from her face and body wasn't just from her...vivid dreams the previous night. She felt exhausted and the only way she could think to describe the feeling in her chest was…icky.

' _Oh no. Oh no. This is not happening.'_

Haruhi teetered slightly as she sat at the table, reaching for her phone. She texted Mori, not trusting her voice enough to speak to him directly.

 **I have to cancel our session today. I'm sick and I have to feel better by tomorrow.**

Writing the message several times before sending it, Haruhi set her phone down with a hefty _clunk_ and sighed weakly. She would finish her tea, then go back to bed. A fresh wave of the stress-induced, sick feeling rolled in her chest and at the bottom of her throat. She rested her head down on the table, her phone chiming less than a minute later.

 **I'm coming over.**

' _Oh no.'_

* * *

Haruhi opened her door, quite disbelieving, to a slightly out of breath Mori fifteen minutes later. He was cradling two filled, grocery paper bags in one arm and an extremely thick blanket in the other.

"Oh, hi, Mori," she said, too tired to question his unexplainable, sudden arrival. Hugging her own blanket more tightly around her shoulders, Haruhi led him to the table where he tore apart the paper bags. Her face was still red from her fever – and maybe inappropriate thoughts implanted by her dreams the previous night – and she noticed his concerned gaze.

"Sit, you need to rest," he said softly, feeling her forehead. She closed her eyes at the contact, sighing contentedly. He set a steaming bowl of soup in front of her, "Eat, Haruhi," then draped the blanket he had brought over her shoulders. He settled himself beside her, watching as she slowly tasted the soup.

Haruhi knew that if she wasn't sick, she would have drooled over the perfectly cooked meal. She gave Mori what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "So good," she murmured, dipping another small spoonful and blowing on it.

"It's eight-thirty. You should go back to sleep after this." He eyed her, not wavering at her pout.

Finally nodding, she worked on finishing her bowl. Mori held a tense posture until she was done.

"Bed," he said firmly after waiting a few minutes to make sure her stomach was settled. He picked her up, ignoring her squeak as he carried her bridal-style to her bed and tucked her in. He felt her forehead one final time, his hand falling to cup her cheek and lingering there. "Go to sleep, Haruhi."

She nodded, drowsy, vision fuzzy. His smile was so gentle as he stroked her hair away from her face, whispering to her to close her eyes.

She gave up, sleep overtaking her.

"""""

 _That same gentle smile hovered above her as her body heated up from his hands roaming all over, tracing her collar bone, belly button, hips. She writhed when he palmed her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. He kissed her neck, then trailed downward, following the path of heated skin his hands left as his fingers went even farther, almost sliding inside…_

 _"""""_

"Ta–Takashi?" she whispered, halfway back to reality.

Mori jerked from his thoughts when he heard her, slowly stepping into her room as she blinked the sleepiness from her dark brown eyes. He shook away any warm feelings that her saying his first name brought on and felt her face again.

"You aren't as hot. Let's have lunch." Picking her up again, he carried her with the utmost care to the table. Mori removed several books, pages full of notes, and a stack of notecards out of his way and presented Haruhi with another bowl of soup. She almost drooled this time, her stomach growling loudly.

Haruhi sighed at Mori's quiet laugh, then noticed the time. "Oh my, it's one. I need to study–"

Mori shook his head, forcing a spoon into her hand. "I'm going to help you when we are done eating."

Really relaxing this time, she hummed happily as she ate. She was feeling a little bit better, just enough to float on the clouds from all of the attention Mori was giving her. She pushed her dreams to the back of her mind and talked with him about his schoolwork.

When they started on Haruhi's homework, Mori moved closer. His arm brushed against her side every time he made to write small notes for her reference in her notebook. She laughed when he made a mistake, leaning into him to reach and write her own notes.

When Mori returned from refilling Haruhi's water cup, and bringing tea for the last round of homework, he did not sit next to her, opting to settle behind her instead. He encouraged her to rest against him and lay her workbook against bent knees. He twirled a pencil between his fingers, ready to help Haruhi make more reference notes.

"You're getting tired," he said, as to explain his actions, but Haruhi still blushed furiously at the proximity his lips held to her ear. He pointed to her next homework problem and they discussed it, Haruhi smiling at the ease with which she answered it.

As five o'clock rolled around, she was filling in the last problem and grinning, even though she was exhausted. The icky feeling in her chest had dulled from her day of taking in many fluids and soothing foods. She shifted slightly, turning to announce her victory over her homework load, but gasped at the sight of Mori sleeping, the back of his head resting against the wall.

He was so warm, the look on his face peaceful as he quietly breathed deeply and rhythmically. Haruhi gently settled against his chest again, fearing she would wake him if she moved away. Reaching for her Introduction to Law textbook, she read into the upcoming week's chapter and outlined the first three problems in her notebook. Her eyes grew so heavy, she had to stop. Without even thinking, she snuggled into Mori, his steadily rising and falling chest lulling her into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

At around midnight, Haruhi slowly gained awareness, finding that she was lying in her bed and missing Mori's warmth.

She looked for him, gulping back the last remnants of the sickness in her throat when she saw him sitting against the wall next to her bed. With one knee bent and arms lazily crossed, he slept, seeming without care that he was resting _against a wall_. Horrified, Haruhi reached for his arm, smiling when he groggily lifted his head to look at her.

"Come here," she said in the softest, but most commanding tone she could manage.

Mori nodded, letting her drag him into the bed. She blinked, astonished, when he collapsed on her pillow. Joining him, Haruhi let her lips creep into a smile. Mori really was funny when exhausted.

She closed her eyes slowly, letting his radiating warmth encourage her into sleep again, but popped them back open when he wrapped a long, muscled arm around her waist. Mori mumbled incoherently into her hair, then drifted off to sleep again.

She chased away the tingling forming in her lower abdomen, resolving to just enjoy this moment. It was a good while before she slipped away into one of the more strange dreams she had ever witnessed.

"""""

 _Chasing Honey around Music Room 1 for stealing her iPod, she stopped quickly, thinking that she actually didn't own one of those, right? She stared quizzically at the twins, who cackled darkly, wearing identical black suits with blood red ties. She shuddered at the ominous look in their eyes._

 _Haruhi gave up on the chase after Honey. She came face to face with Tamaki, who wore glasses and was looking through a law case study. She side-stepped him, setting eyes on a sharply dressed Kyoya. He smoked a cigarette, muttering about dollar figures and how they needed a stronger cash flow. Mori stood away from the rest, handling a bo with superb skill. He started tapping it against the floor, counting seconds._

 _Honey flashed by her, dropping a ticking time-bomb in her hands. She noted the remaining time – fifteen minutes – and thought that maybe she should drop it into a safe. There was plenty of time._

 _But off course, judging by all of the strange and seemingly unnecessary components built into it, it was a homemade bomb. Even if she moved a fraction of a fraction of a centimeter, she could be engulfed by fire and shrapnel. It was unreliable, a_ commoner _bomb. She should've been handed a professionally manufactured one. It wouldn't blow up in her face, wouldn't make her so dangerous to the boys of prestigious families around her._

 _She closed her eyes. Now, they were going to have to leave her. Forever._

 _"""""_

The dream faded away as soon as Haruhi opened her eyes. Mori's grey ones stared right back. ' _He's so close…'_

"Um, good morning?" she half-said, half-asked quietly. He only blinked in response, but didn't move away, tightening his grip on her hip as her eyes widened. Haruhi sucked in air, tightening her legs together.

Mori abruptly slid away from her, sitting up and pressing his hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

' _Oh no, please don't get all emo on me, Takashi,'_ Haruhi thought desperately, placing a hand on his arm and holding on forcefully when he tried to pull away. "Please don't do that, Tak…Mori."

"No, I should talk to your father first," he said, eyes narrowing in determined resolution. "This was completely inappropriate of me to do, without talking to him first."

Haruhi paled, thinking that if her eyes got any wider, they would fall right out of her head. "About what? Why are you so upset? I couldn't let you sleep against the wall! I would have been mortified if you sat up all night!"

He turned quickly to gaze at her, and she swallowed at the sight of his tensed jaw and clenched hands.

"I need his permission to court you, Haruhi."

* * *

Haruhi sat on the table in the study room she had claimed as soon as her Tuesday lecture ended at two thirty, but her schoolbag rested, unopened, on the soft, cream-colored carpet. It was time to meditate, and mediate _hard_.

Collecting her thoughts and relaxing, but holding a strong pose, Haruhi wandered into her thoughts. Away from the shadows of the strange men, ticking time-bombs, and dark-faced twins.

She forgot her homework calendar and the extra lecture coming up that next day. Her breathing evened, hands loosening from fists on her knees. She drifted along, pushing away thoughts of food, eating cake with Honey, and falling cherry blossom petals. Numbers rotated and disappeared, Kyoya's haughty voice fading away. She wandered far from Tamaki shoving his face in hers to make sure she saw how happy he was.

The feeling of Mori's hand on her hip, tightening, bringing on a tidal wave of arousal.

She inhaled deeply, and the sensation was gone. Continuing along the same path, it was not long before she reached her favorite part. The lightness, a heady feeling that made her soar. Her breathing became shallow and infrequent as her mind emptied.

She was free of her embarrassing acts around Mori. Free of rowdy boys and unknown men in the dark. Not having to think about anything at all was incredible, it gave the feeling of holding a victory over the entire world. ' _Oh, hallelujah_.' Her breathing became even shallower.

Her conscious wavered, darkening. _Breathe, Haruhi, breathe!_

 _Haruhi, breathe, fucking shit! Breathe!_

She gasped when Mori cupped her cheeks in his hands. Staring deeply into his eyes, she shuddered, taking in deep gulps of air. He looked…frightened.

Reaching up, she grasped his sleeve, her fingers pressing into his bicep. Mori's eyes narrowed. "You aren't ready for that," he growled, holding her face firmly. "You know better. Fu…, ugh. Haruhi, even I will not meditate so deeply."

She realized he had been the cursing voice in her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, but held his gaze, unwavering even though she felt slightly sheepish at getting caught meditating so deeply. . "Just…a lot going on. I'm fine. It's nice to get away."

"Not that far," he said gruffly, but brushed back her hair and rested his chin on top of her head while he hugged her. "Come with me. Host Club."

He slung his bag, then Haruhi's, over his shoulder, lifting the brunette off the table and setting her down. She staggered under her own weight, holding on tightly to the fancy office chair. "Ah, haha." She grinned, embarrassed. "Just a second, Mori."

He lifted her up with his other arm, reminding her vividly of the time they had gone looking for Honey at the Ootori family's brand new – at the time, still in progress – tropical resort on the other side of Tokyo.

Her jaw dropped at the clock hanging outside the main library. It was nine minutes to four. Meditation really was dangerous to her being on time for work. She would have to make more time at home, when she was truly alone, to hold her private, single sessions.

"You avoided me yesterday," Mori muttered, staring straight ahead as they approached the art wing.

Haruhi forgot her meditation blunder immediately, fighting tooth and nail in her mind to stop her face from flushing a deep red. She eventually won out. "I, um, I'm sorry it seemed like that."

"It was like that." He eyed her, and she saw the knowing, mischievous smirk twitching at one side of his face.

"Please don't do that," she sighed. Her face won. It was red. Damn hormones.

After Mori had left to get ready for school the previous morning, Haruhi hung her head over her empty breakfast plate at the table. Morinozuka Takashi was going to ask her father's permission to court her. As in date. As in he harbored feelings for her.

But what sort of feelings? That was the question she pondered all of Monday. She had been clumsy during hosting hours, avoiding Mori's gaze at all cost. Kaoru and Hikaru cornered her afterward, demanding answers, "Are you still sick? Why didn't you call us?" Honey joined them, "I would've brought you cake, Haru-chan!" Kyoya only sighed, his look telling her to pull it together. Tamaki vowed to help her at all cost, "You need guidance through desperate times of troubling, spiraling emotions!"

Today, she could look at Mori with ease. She felt immense gratitude for his dedicated caring for her on Sunday, and erased any doubts she held about him. If she was truthful to herself, she realized her own feelings were more than lust. Oh, how she cared for this man holding her so carefully.

But she wouldn't tell him that yet. She would respect his wish to talk with her father first.

Haruhi smiled brightly at him, earning a softer one in return.


	5. For the Sake of Tradition - Grab That

**I've got the plot kind of worked out in my head for this little masterpiece of mine. I hope all of you are enjoying as much as I am, 'cause I'm damn proud of myself. Unfortunately, I wonder if this story is going to be as light as I originally intended. Hmm. Working out the kinks as we speak. Happy reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **For the Sake of Tradition…Grab That Ass**

* * *

Haruhi began to notice that Takashi was holding her at a careful distance and being even quieter than what was considered normal for him. Honey started asking questions that she couldn't answer. She told him to question his silent cousin instead, almost wavering at the sad eyes he gave her, but she knew better. That wasn't a kid pouting at her; that was a man who knew how to use his boyish features to woo the ladies.

"Honey, I cannot answer. I just don't know what's going on with him," Haruhi said finally on the Thursday two and half weeks after her illness spell. It was true, she really didn't. Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked away from Honey to study Takashi, who was chatting with Tamaki and Kyoya.

Both the brunette former female host and blond sugar-addict host watched with fascination and hanging jaws as Takashi shook Tamaki's hand and bowed to Kyoya. He left the room before Haruhi or Honey had time to recover.

"I have a feeling that's going to take a while," Honey mumbled to himself.

A chorus of "Haruhiii" rang out from the twins as they skipped over to where she stood with Honey. Kaoru smiled pleasantly while Hikaru's grin was a touch cheeky.

"Haruhi, come to dinner with us tonight!"

"We're going to have sushi and help our mom with the summer clothes she's designing!"

Haruhi lifted her eyebrows, considering the offer. Her father was out – she wondered if he had slept at all that morning. She was ahead in her classes – a whole week ahead and still gaining ground. Mori was carefully avoiding her without making it seem obvious – oh, but she definitely noticed, alright.

' _I need a distraction.'_

"Yes," she answered, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

"Yahoo!" they cheered, spinning her between them in excited hugs.

The three of them turned to Honey with big grins, the twins wiggling their eyebrows. The older boy coughed, pulling at his tie with a blush rising up from his neck. "I must say…no, I'm afraid. I have….a date."

"EH?" Haruhi and the twins cried, grabbing Honey by the shirt with one hand each before he could run.

"Since when are you so formal in your answers?"

"You like this girl!"

"Who is it? IS IT YUKIMURA TSUKIKO?"

Hikaru's outburst made Honey jump and expertly twist away from their hands. He took off, grabbing Usa-chan on his way out. "Goodbye, everyone! Gotta find Takashi!"

The twins whispered to each other in conniving glee.

"Oh yes, it's definitely Tsukiko-senpai, Kaoru. What to do about that?"

"Wait to see the look on his face tomorrow, Hikaru. If he's turned into a bumbling idiot in love, we strike without warning."

Haruhi had already grabbed her bag and invited Tamaki and Kyoya to join them, but both politely declined, having a group research paper to start outlining that evening. Waving goodbye to them and, with a patient smile, she grabbed the devil-incarnates by their ears and dragged them out of Music Room 1 before they could conspire more against the poor Haninozuka heir.

* * *

"Oh, my Haruhi-chan! I've missed you! Don't you look just so darling?" Hitachiin Yuzuha threw her arms around the blushing girl, gaining non-intelligible sputtering from Hikaru and a sigh from Kaoru.

"H–Hello, Yuzuha-san," Haruhi smiled when the twin's mother held her at arms-length to study her outfit – a fitting purple, ruffled blouse with light blue jeans and black flats.

"So gorgeous. You really are an inspiration to my fashion muse." Yuzuha hugged Haruhi again. "I'm so glad I sent the boys over with those clothes. I couldn't go on knowing that you were without a proper wardrobe for starting at Ouran University."

' _Even more confirmed. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't be more like their mother even if they tried,_ ' Haruhi thought fondly as she followed Yuzuha into the expansive mansion. She could never get familiar with this amount of luxury. This amount of _space_. Haruhi always day-dreamed about owning her own little one-story house day. She couldn't imagine being tasked with having to clean a two-story house, let alone a mansion with too many rooms to count.

"Let's eat first!" Yuzuha smiled widely, leading them into the dining room where recently set plates rested on a long, black cherry table. Its glossy finish shined brightly under two lowly hung, golden chandeliers with frosted glass covering their light bulbs and small circular crystals dangling from the chains running up to the smooth, white ceiling.

Dinner was a fun affair. Haruhi's eyes sparkled as she was served expensive sushi and miso soup so well made, it was a delicacy her taste buds never hoped to forget. The twins argued with their mother about their schoolwork and the bit of part-time work they were doing with her at her main office. Haruhi complemented the twins on actually working, much to their chagrin, causing Yuzuha to almost spill her wine in a fit of laughter.

After eating, Yuzuha almost carried Haruhi to her fashion studio on the other side of the mansion, her excitement infectious and soon Haruhi was laughing as Yuzuha shoved her into the dressing room to change into her first outfit to model: a pair of short jean shorts with decorated pockets that accentuated her butt, a white tank top with slim shoulder straps, excellent cleavage, and a high-cut bottom that rose to her belly button if she stretched her arms up, and strappy white sandals.

After enduring whistles from the twins, Haruhi smiled slightly as their mother clapped enthusiastically. "Yours, Haruhi-chan! Let's see the next one!"

Haruhi didn't let them see her huff in exasperation and went to slip on a formfitting, emerald green cocktail dress. It was definitely meant for the extravagant parties Yuzuha threw any chance she got in the summer months. ' _I should've known I was going home with more clothes. What am I going to do to pay them back?'_

She rejoined them, walking carefully in the shiny black heels. Seeming to read her mind, Kaoru and Hikaru gave her sly grins and double thumbs-up signs. "You are going to pay us back by simply wearing the clothes! We're getting great feedback from your classmates."

Immediately erasing any debt she felt she owed them, Haruhi narrowed her eyes. ' _So I'm a walking billboard, eh?'_

The three Hitachiins laughed at her reaction, sending her to dress into the next outfit.

By the time she got home that night, she was exhausted and felt like her feet were going to fall off. Kaoru and Hikaru helped bring in two large stacks of clothes that were carefully hung in her closet, then bid her goodbye with great bear hugs and kisses on her cheeks.

As she lay in bed, snuggled under her blanket, she checked her phone one last time. No calls or texts from Takashi. Confused, and a bit put-out, she set her alarm and put her phone down, staring at it like it had been the one to betray her.

* * *

Haruhi worked through her Friday shift at the Host Club, still not breaking the distance Takashi was holding on her. Honey was his usual self, giving the twins no ammo as they stalked him around the music room. Haruhi was a little impressed by how long they held out their game as they scurried behind a pillar to listen to Honey chatter excitedly with Tamaki about the Host Club party the president was holding for guests at his estate the next day. Hikaru and Kaoru deflated a little when the topic turned out to be the types of cake Tamaki was having delivered, and Honey left with Takashi for the day, but they strengthened their resolve and cornered the blond president on his way out.

"Any sign, and sign at all, Tono?!"

"We've got to find out. Is Honey in love?!"

"You fiends! We must not interfere in the love blossoming between Honey and his princess! I command you to stop your antics, at once!"

As soon as Tamaki left, safely out of ear-shot, Kaoru and Hikaru turned their bright, innocent-turned-evil eyes upon Haruhi.

"I have no clue. Butt out," she told them plainly, sighing as they shuffled out of the room. She could hear them cackling darkly over a plan they had set for the party.

When it chimed seven times on the old grandfather clock in Music Room 1, and Kyoya was the only one left in the room with her, she took a short break. Getting angry with him was the last thing she wanted, but she wondered if he was going to blow off his plans to court her. She found that notion kind of strange since the Morinozuka family was traditional. She appreciated that about Takashi.

Resolving to be patient for a few more days, Haruhi joined Kyoya at his table, taking up the few documents he had yet to start, and began to work in silence with the third Ootori son. At seven forty-five, Kyoya cleared his throat, and gave Haruhi a relieved smile.

Taken aback, she returned the gesture. "What's that for, Kyoya?"

"No work tomorrow," he said light-heartedly. "I'm going to sleep in since we are not meeting any of the others until five o'clock."

Haruhi grinned, taking up her schoolbag and walking out with him. It was a relief to hear him say that. She would do all of her homework before meeting with the Host Club, and have an entirely free day on Sunday to go shopping and do laundry. With the pay she had received on Monday, she day-dreamed about buying some of the more expensive ingredients to make her father a nice dinner.

Kyoya insisted on taking her home, and they rode in a comfortable silence, him playing on his phone and her staring at all of the lights that flashed by the window.

"Have a…lovely night." Kyoya smiled at her when they reached her home, helping her out of the car and quickly returning to his seat. She wished him the same, still weirded out by his behavior. ' _Always planning something in that dark mind of his.'_ Haruhi shook her head as she made her way up the steps to her apartment.

Muttering to herself about the true shadow king and his minions, she smacked into a warm body in front of her door. "Oh, so sorry! I…" Eyes wide, she stared up at Takashi.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello, Haruhi."

"Eh, heh. Heh. Ah, Ta–Mori, please excuse me. I didn't see you there."

Takashi watched with a dubious expression as Haruhi reached for her doorknob, then stopped her, placing his palm against the door frame. She looked up at him, swallowing loudly, face red. He was dressed ' _so, so'_ nicely in a dark blue button-up and black slacks. Top two buttons on his shirt were undone. ' _Undone buttons_ , _oh my_. _Hello_.'

"I spoke with your father," he stated simply, watching her squirm and raising an eyebrow as he placed his other hand on the wall, successfully trapping her.

"Oh, well. That's really interesting," she said, feeling defensive. What had taken him so damn long? ' _Could've been deciding if to undo two or three buttons. Should've picked three, you mean, mean soul.'_

"I also spoke with Tamaki."

Haruhi froze. There was her answer. The traditional, eldest son of the Morinozuka clan would have cautiously approached Tamaki with his intentions.

"That's why…" she trailed off, biting her lip as Takashi leaned closer to her.

"Would you spend Sunday afternoon with me, Haruhi?"

"Oh, yes. Of course!" She smiled shyly up at him, causing him to grin widely. Well, widely for Morinozuka Takashi, anyway. Her heart sped up as she reached to touch his cheek, placing her hand against it. Takashi pressed into her hand, sighing in content, causing Haruhi's throat to catch from the rush of heat exploding in her abdomen.

"May I?" he murmured, leaning even closer.

"Yes," she breathed, wondering when her heart was going to burst from her chest.

His lips brushed against hers, and she could immediately tell he was holding back by how hard he gripped the door frame, the wood crackling in protest from the pressure. She wrapped her hand as much as she could around his upper arm, trying to steady him as he deepened the kiss, pushing his mouth against hers in an almost desperate, wild need.

Oh, she knew it was a bad idea, but she did it anyway. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and suckled on it in a slow and deliberate fashion, then bit down very lightly to graze her teeth over it.

 _CRACK_

Takashi jumped away from her, his face the picture-perfect example of shocked horror. Haruhi looked at the door frame. It had been split in half, wooden splinters sticking out at odd angles from the incredible display of strength.

She gasped as she lunged forward and grabbed his hand. "Takashi!" she hissed, studying the small puncture in the center of his palm. "You're lucky," she continued quietly, looking up at his face and immediately refrained from speaking again. He was watching her hold his hand with dark eyes, his jaw set tight.

' _So. Fucking. Sexy.'_

Carefully, Haruhi trailed her hand up his arm, then held his face and forced him to look at her as she stood on tip-toes. "Takashi. Come inside with me. Let me bandage your hand. There are no splinters, but I'd like to disinfect it, just in case."

He nodded slowly, breathing deeply as she led him inside her apartment. To add on to his horror, Ranka was not home. He vowed to meditate for an extra hour the next morning.

Haruhi reached for the first aid kit in the closet, her shirt rising to expose a sliver of her lower back to him.

He vowed two extra hours of meditation the next morning, and tacked on a half-hour to that night's for good measure.

He held back a grunt of pain, keeping his features blank as Haruhi cleaned the puncture in his hand. She looked up at him, smiling in reassurance, then carefully wrapped his palm in gauze and tape to keep the wound clean.

"I'm sorry about breaking the frame. I'm going to come back tomorrow to fix it." Takashi pushed her hair away from her face, then tensed when Haruhi leaned into him and sighed into his chest.

"I would like that," she said, peeking up at him. The dark, _lustful_ look in his eyes was back. She gripped his shirt, biting her lip again as her groin ached. He wanted her. It was almost too much to handle.

Apparently, it was too much for Takashi, his bandaged hand not even slowing him down as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he grabbed her ass firmly with both hands. He tortured her mouth, kissing her fiercely and licking and nibbling at her bottom lip.

He froze again, this time her low moan of " _Takashi, please_ ," bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he gazed into her lightened brown eyes, trying very, very hard not to concentrate on how the corner of her lip twitched from her frustration, almost baring her teeth. Takashi lowered her to the ground and walked briskly to the door, grinding his teeth for a single moment before leaning down to trap her in a passionate kiss. "Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow afternoon." He abruptly left, leaving Haruhi breathless, staring after him, then at the splintered doorframe.

' _Traditional, my ass, Takashi.'_


	6. Baile, Mi Señorita

**Hey everyone, this should be a fun read! I've got about a 1000 words too many in here, hah! I'm going to work on keeping my chapters consistent in length, but...you know. That might not happen. Also, thank you to my lovely reviewers. I'm working on the ending right now, and I'm going to write my way backwards. Danger, drama, and adventure is to be had, soon!**

 **Warning : Sexual Content**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Baile, Mi Se** _ **ñ**_ **orita**

* * *

This Saturday, the day after Takashi met Haruhi in front of her apartment and destroyed the door frame, said offender rested against the railing across the walkway from said inanimate victim. He proudly surveyed his work, concluding the paint to match and the new piece of wooden frame to be nailed perfectly perpendicular with the ground.

Said victim's renter opened the door slowly, peeking out. "I heard the hammer stop. Can I see?"

Takashi nodded, quietly observing Haruhi as she smiled at his finished project. She wore a long, fitting white shirt that fell off her shoulder to expose the pink tank top underneath, a pair of black tights, and black boots, and he wanted to–

"Takashi!" Haruhi smiled, moving very close to his face. She couldn't help but notice the very, very light flushing of his cheeks. She smiled even more broadly. "What are you…thinking about?"

"Frame might not be straight," he muttered, looking away. Haruhi deadpanned. He was pouting because she caught him.

"Are…you…sure?" She knelt in front of him, cocking her head slightly to see if she could catch his eye. "It's a perfectly level job."

"Very sure." He stood quickly, grabbing her hand to help her up, also. He cursed the twins. They were wearing off some devilish habits onto Haruhi.

"Well, Honey will be here in an hour get us for the party. Would you like to get ready here?" She reached to rub the material of his T-shirt between her fingers, but his hand caught hers, first. He kissed the knuckles of her trapped fingers, watching her twitch in frustration.

"I'm going to change at Tamaki's."

She nodded, blank faced as he released her hand. A cool breeze blew through, tugging lightly at her shirt and enticing goosebumps to rise on her arms. "Let's go inside!" she said, smiling shyly and turning to open the door again. "I made tea for you to have while you wait."

Takashi smiled also, murmuring his thanks for the hot drink as he set it on the counter.

Haruhi turned, intending on going to her room to change, but Takashi grabbed her hand. She squeaked – then cursed herself for the noise – as he pulled her into his arms, her nose taking in a faint smell of sawdust and sweat. His hands drifted to her hips, then he leaned over, pulling her to the tips of her toes as he kissed her. It was soft at first, but soon Haruhi felt him lifting her and she let out a fangirlish squeal in her mind. She loved how strong he was, how easily he could hold her so her chest was flush with his.

Haruhi buried her fingers in his messy hair, returning his wanting kisses. She moved from his lips to trace the line of his jaw. His hands tightened their firm hold on her ass cheeks, and she gave an "mmmph!" in reply, quickly returning to his lips to graze her teeth over the bottom one in response to his hands. His chest rumbled against her breasts when he growled, and Haruhi gasped when one of Takashi's hands slid slowly up her thigh, teasing the skin under her tights. He slipped under her shirt, tracing her spine.

Takashi lowered them to the floor, resting his back against a cabinet and positioning Haruhi so she could comfortably straddle his lap. He broke away from her, breathing heavily, his gaze fierce. He placed his thumb against her bottom lip, rubbing it gently as he sighed. "I can't do this the right way with you."

Haruhi began, "What do you me–", but was cut off when Takashi kissed her gently, running his tongue along the line of her closed lips. He pulled her close, and she could feel the hardness in his jeans.

' _Oh.'_

The heat that once resided in just her abdomen rushed down to her toes, straight to her fingers, and fogged her brain so that before she knew it, she was pulling Takashi's shirt up and off over his head. She traced the ' _so very defined'_ muscles on his torso, whimpering when he feathered kisses down her neck. He grasped at the material of both her over-shirt and tank top, quickly removing the garments and continuing his attentions over her collarbone.

Haruhi moaned softly when his lips touched the top her breast. He slowly reached around her to begin unclasping the hooks on her bra. Takashi stared at her intently, silently asking permission to continue.

Nodding quickly, she kissed him, murmuring a low "Please" against his lips. He slid her bra off, tossing it aside and, taking hold of her hands, led her so that she would tangle her fingers into his hair again. He gave her a small smirk at her surprised glance, then lowered his head, taking turns nipping at each swell of her breasts and enticing throaty moans from her as his fingers played with her nipples.

Haruhi moved her hips against him, gasping when she was suddenly forced onto her back, the cool kitchen floor sending pleasuring shivers through her as Takashi's hands continued to warm her. He pulled off her tights and planted kisses all over her body. She was completely shocked at how he had changed from quiet, observing, caring Takashi to a man who ravished her with no hesitation, kissing her like she was his lifeline.

He toyed with the edge of her panties, gazing into her dazed brown eyes with heated grey ones. Every time he touched her, it sent rippling waves of arousal through her. She murmured his name, lifting up onto her elbows to give him a passionate kiss. He slid between her legs, lifting her up to meet him, and she moaned in protest when he made no move to take his jeans off. He forced her shoulders back to the floor as he pushed against her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and teasing her like she had done to him the previous night.

"There is one thing we're going to do right," Takashi said huskily, hissing slightly as Haruhi raked her nails across his back. "I'm going to take you…" he bit her neck lightly, "…away for a weekend." He pushed his groin against hers, and she gasped quietly. "We are going to…" he kissed her roughly, tasting her tongue with his, "hide in our room, and not leave."

Haruhi looked up at him, baring her teeth slightly through her smirk. "I don't think so."

She hooked her leg around his, grabbing his arm and striking his shoulder as she pushed off the ground to flip him onto his back. She dragged her hands down his chest, swirling her tongue around his belly button and dragging it down to the top hem of his jeans. Haruhi's head snapped up at the sound of his low moan, and she smiled, trailing a finger over the path her tongue just left. ' _Oh, how fun,'_ she smiled as he covered his mouth to stifle another moan.

She dragged a hand over his jean covered crotch, exerting just enough pressure to entice yet another deep groan from him. Haruhi lowered her head, nibbling at the skin above the button on his jeans, and let out a gasping laugh as Takashi shot up, pulling her into his lap. Haruhi gently put her lips to his, sliding her tongue inside his mouth to run along his teeth. Her hands found the button on his jeans, and she undid it, then slid the zipper open.

Her eyes widened as a knock came from the door. "Oh, no, no," she whispered. Takashi looked like he would love nothing more in the world than to rip the person knocking at the door into teeny, tiny shreds. "Take me away today," she pleaded in a low voice, brushing her lips against his ear. "Takashi, let's go this weekend."

He shook his head, standing and taking her with him, kissing her deeply along the way. He barely separated his lips from hers as he picked up his shirt and slid it back on. He helped her pick up her clothes and led her to her room. "You have to get ready," he said, and Haruhi could barely contain her giggles when he pouted slightly.

Takashi kissed her one last time, then went to stop the insistent knocking, closing up his jeans along the way. Haruhi slid her door closed, taking a moment to breath and concentrate on calming the heat swirling inside of her. She heard Honey greet his cousin enthusiastically, speaking excitedly about the party.

She clenched her hands together and let out a quiet, shaky breath. This was going to take a minute.

* * *

Haruhi found herself being fawned over by all the Host Club's guests that evening at the party. She was dressed in a classy, feminine black and white tuxedo, complete with coat tails, shiny black boots, and a black fedora. Honey was responsible for the hat. That damn hat made her look like a boy.

"Haruhi, you look so adorable!"

"So cute!"

"A handsome beauty, I love it!"

She earned a low, appreciative whistle from an American student, Ronnie Falcon. Haruhi had met the tall, raven-haired girl in a café close to the university that previous Wednesday. She had taken an immediate liking to her, enjoying her blunt jokes and otherwise quiet demeanor. Ronnie leaned in close as she passed by in her long, flowy black dress and whispered, "Damn sexy tux, Haruhi. Just incredible."

Haruhi laughed, grabbing Ronnie's arm before she could walk away, but the American protested in English, " _Stupid fancy rich kids gonna surround me. I must return to my place by the punch bowl. I'm gonna spike it. Make this place livelier._ "

"Ronnie," Haruhi giggled as the sullen girl eyed a group of approaching girls. "I've got two handsome twins you have to meet, right now!"

"Twins, you say?"

Haruhi's jaw dropped at Ronnie's suddenly intrigued face, not wanting to imagine where that reference came from, but playing a bit of matchmaker was a part of her duty while working during the party. So Haruhi dragged her new friend over to where Hikaru and Kaoru were taking a break. She introduced them, but instantly became wary when a three-way staring contest ensued.

"Roo-nii?" Kaoru asked, shoving his brother to get him to stop staring so hard.

Haruhi laughed again as Ronnie sighed. "Ron-ni," she said slowly. "She's thinking about spiking the punch bowls."

The twins instantly brought the American into their little circle. "Please, Ronnie-hime, tell us more of your delicious plan."

Haruhi left her friend with the twins, confident, yet slightly concerned when Ronnie's eyes flashed evilly as Hikaru spoke quietly to her. She wondered if convincing Ronnie to come had been the smartest plan. If Kyoya stumbled upon a bowl of spiked punch, Haruhi felt she would only have hours to live.

Haruhi made rounds just outside the dance floor, offering sparkling water and snacks to all of the guests. Keeping an eye out for Takashi, only having seen him twice, briefly, since they arrived in the grand ballroom.

She caught his eye a few minutes later, blushing and smiling shyly as he nodded to her, being dragged away by Honey to dance. ' _I'm sure I'll get a chance soon_.' She smiled to herself, then gave the twins and Ronnie a pointed glare as she stepped between them and one of the punch bowls.

Every time Haruhi caught them circling a table, she waited until no guest was looking and threw one of the oranges from the table decorations at their lower bodies. She reasoned that hitting one of them in the head would result in too much trouble to deal with and sent them scurrying away every time she started chunking fruit at them.

She caught Ronnie right in her left butt cheek with a good throw, and jumped away, cackling as the American spit profanities at her.

* * *

"Uh, Hikaru?" Haruhi blanked as the surround-sound speakers suddenly emitted static. Hikaru was approaching her with a Cheshire cat grin, holding out his hand when a Spanish song filled the ears of everyone in the ballroom. She was on a break, having successfully detoured the spiking of punch bowls a little over an hour ago.

" _Baile conmigo_ , Haruhi."

Haruhi giggled, earning a small smile from the dark haired twin. Hikaru had been working hard recently to learn Spanish for an upcoming trip with his mother, and though Haruhi didn't know Spanish, she could guess what he said. "Well…" she looked down at her tuxedo, pulling at the jacket. She had been waiting for Takashi. "I don't know…"

"You haven't spent the last year and a half learning martial arts for nothing," he chastised her, but grinned as he leaned toward her. "And you haven't forgotten all of the dance lessons Kaoru and I gave you over the winter, have you?"

"No, I haven't, but–"

Hikaru slunk behind her and pushed her onto the dance floor, earning questioning stares from the Host Club's guests as they tried to figure out what was going on with the music. Haruhi thought that she heard Kyoya yelling at someone, but pushed the thought back as Hikaru grabbed her jacket and pulled it off, leaving her in the black tie and half-sleeved white button up that strained slightly at her chest area.

The beat was fast and she liked the music, so she nodded at Hikaru, who grinned and stepped away from her, shaking his hips and holding out his hand. Haruhi giggled, copying him, liking how sensual his dancing was. It was a refreshing change from his usual hot-headedness. She sharply turned, rotating her hip and spinning away from the older twin. Hikaru stepped after her, then leaned back as Haruhi reached out her hand, trailing it up his chest, catching the top button of his deep red shirt and snapping it open. The guests jumped back from them to form a wide circle, cheering and squealing as the elder twin grabbed Haruhi's hips, pressing against her to sway low to the floor and back up. She whirled away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him in a spin after her. She rolled her body, stepping back in time with the beat, using one finger to beckon him forward.

Kaoru jumped forward, pushing a flustered Hikaru into a trio of gasping girls. His eyes narrowed mischievously, stepping in half-time, his stance like a tiger on the hunt as he snapped his fingers. Haruhi almost rolled over in her laughter, grinning as she danced away from him. She turned and leapt at Kaoru, who caught her and spun her around and up to sit on his shoulder. She flipped backward off him, still holding onto his hand and she landed lightly on the balls of her feet, the blow cushioned slightly by her dress boots. ' _Count on Yuzuha to make a reliable pair of boots to dance in.'_

Haruhi was almost deafened by their guests' loud cheers. She smiled hugely at all of them as she danced in circles around the younger twin, leaping away as he reached for her. Turning quickly to face him, a devilish smirk on her lips, she half-skipped, half-ran to him. His arms shot out to catch and lift her into a toss, and she spun twice in the air before landing in a crouch and rolling. That time, she lost her hat, but was distracted as Kaoru picked her up immediately, holding her hand up and whirling her back into the middle of the open dance floor.

She spotted Honey, and pushed Kaoru to the edge of the circle, laughing at him as he protested. She raced to the Lolita host, jerking him forward and swinging him around just like she used to. He slid to a stop, knees bent, then shook a finger at her, leaning over her with a cheeky smile.

"Hah!" she gasped as he pulled her up, spinning her around the dance floor with deft feet and an unwavering strength. His unruly blond hair was wind-swept as he set her down, and she held his hands and they danced and twirled around at an unbelievable speed. Honey never missed a beat as he dipped her, letting her hair almost reach the floor before pulling her into more spins and fast steps all around the circle.

Honey moved to the side, bowing and giving Haruhi's hand to Tamaki. The guests cooed and giggled.

Tamaki was a bit more gracious, but just as fast as Honey, smiling and quietly singing along with the music as it turned into a quick French number. He held her close, leading and dancing quickly, shaking his hips with Haruhi's. He turned away from her, but she caught him, brushing against his back before bringing him around to step in double-time. She was out of breath when Kyoya suddenly appeared, stealing her away to dance a more conservative jazz tune.

He told her to catch her breath as they slowed their steps. Haruhi was grateful for that. She had not known that Honey and Tamaki could dance so… _fast_. "Ah, here we go." Kyoya gave her a light, knowing smile as a quick, Latin-influenced American hit came on, and she was gently pushed into Takashi's arms.

She squeaked at his warmth, so surprised that she jumped away from his hands. She turned, placing her hands on her swaying hips as Takashi moved around her in sharp, sexy turns. He brought his arms up as he slid quickly along the floor, clapping his hands along with the beat. He stopped, whirling around, giving her a charming smile, then kicked up his feet and swung his knees to the side as he leaned and rolled his body.

Haruhi watched him, mouth hung open. ' _….Street dancing? No way.'_

She reached for his arm, then clasped her hands together as he dropped to his knees. Haruhi seized the opportunity to shimmy her shoulders over him as he leaned back and lightly grabbed her hips, moving his hands with her. When he straightened, he found her lips were within five centimeters from his.

Takashi rolled away from her, then motioned for her to come forward, just like she had with Hikaru.

And just as she had with Kaoru, she jumped for him, reaching for his chest as he grasped her sides and swung her around him, parallel with the ballroom's dance floor. Their guests gasped, watching with wide eyes as Haruhi sashayed away from Takashi, who pulled her back. Their height some would consider too great in difference to consider them dance partners, but Haruhi felt they pulled it off as she trailed her fingers up his back. Their feet moved together, they spun in time together. She pressed her shoulders to his abdomen, reaching up and dragging her hands down from his shoulders to his elbows.

Haruhi could feel Takashi's hands shake slightly as he lifted her, spinning her around one last time. She locked gazes with him, inhaling sharply when he momentarily let his built-up frustration show on his face. For that eternally stretching half-second, his eyes almost turned black in _tantalizing_ need and want for her.

As the song ended, and she breathed heavily, staring at Takashi with wide eyes, her guests converged on her. They cheered and laughed and squealed over her performance, every single one of them promising to attend the next ball if she would dance like that again. The guests tittered over each of the hosts' performances, also.

"Could you imagine that Kaoru-kun was such an athletic dancer?"

"Never mind that! Did you even know that Honey-senpai could dance?"

"Hikaru-kun was so gentle! I'm in love, I know it."

"Mori-senpai was incredible. Street dancing is so cool!"

"I want to dance with Tamaki-sama, he's just so amazing. How does he dance so fast?"

"Kyoya-san was my favorite. It was so cute to watch him with you, Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi beat back the blush heating her face, neck, and chest, fanning herself as she laughed with her guests. They were easily excitable, chattering and giggling as the hosts gathered partners and took over the dance floor again.

Haruhi swore that the anticipating, twisting, hot ache in her lower belly was going to be death of her as she watched Takashi dance.

"You know what they say about guys who can dance, Haruhi?" Ronnie approached, wiggling her eyebrows, green eyes shining as she handed over the brunette's jacket and hat.

"Shut up, Ronnie."

"Not my fault you just broadcasted the hots you have for Morinozuka-senpai to the _entire room_."


	7. Danger on the Mind

**Hello everyone. It's going to get dark for a couple chapters, but it's going to get much lighter after and it'll stay that way for a while. Ronnie is going to become a main character, and you're going to see, in her speech, a lot of italics. Those phrases are her speaking English. The more time goes on, she will drop that habit for the most part, but for now it's a part of her character. Ronnie is a character I developed a long time ago, and she belongs to me. This chapter is so long...but I just couldn't find a way to cut it shorter. Although, I did cut it. I've got a nice bit of Chapter Eight done already, so...hallelujah!**

 **Warning : Dark themes and lots of colorful language**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Danger on the Mind**

* * *

 _Honey approached her. His eyes were hidden under his bangs as he lowered his head. His voice was low, angry._ Dangerous _. "Tell me, Haruhi. What are you going to do about that bomb?"_

 _Haruhi looked down at the ticking time-bomb. She remained as still as the calm before the storm. Nine minutes to go._

 _The twins came forward, sneering at her and rubbing their hands together. Their eyes were a glowing blood red._ Evil _._

 _Tamaki glanced at her over his glasses._ Calculating _. "You're going to kill all of us."_

 _Kyoya stared at her, then at the bomb._ Unfeeling _. "You do want to die."_

 _Takashi let the kunai he held fall to the floor with a sharp clatter. He stood in front of her, eyes narrowed, lips set in a smirk._ Cold _. "We can't help you this time."_

 _Shadows flickered behind them, rising and curling around their legs._

"""""

Shooting straight up, sweat dripping down her face, Haruhi let out a shuddering breath. She felt so sick, she ran for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up. The heat in her body burned so hot, she shivered violently in the apartment that was sitting at a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit.

Haruhi weakly reached and flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth and collapsing to the floor. Her breathing was labored as she slowly tried to crawl back to her room, but stopped short at the sight of someone walking out of the kitchen and reaching for the door. He dropped two grenade-shaped gas bombs, both letting out struggling hisses as the gas inside them depleted.

The man was out the door and closing it behind him before Haruhi could let out a terrified, shuddering breath. She pulled herself slowly toward the door, not knowing what that gas was, but knew it was causing severe flu-like symptoms and she had to _get out now_.

' _Get out, Haruhi. Get out. Pull yourself fucking together and get out of here.'_

Her fever made her hands clammy and weak and she made slow progress to the door, but her body began settling into shock when she was only a little more than five feet away. Haruhi started to panic as she slowed even more.

' _They're not coming to save you.'_

Spurred by the sobering thought, Haruhi flattened her left hand against the floor and, with the last of her energy, she put her right into a fist and smashed it against the top of her left. The blinding pain made her gasp and water stream from her eyes, but her body gave her the last bit of energy she needed to pull open the door and drag herself outside onto the wooden walkway. She sucked in the clean air, crying out at the pain in her hand as she moved further away from her open apartment door.

She saw several of her building's other tenants rush to help her, but she fainted as the effects of the gas worsened, and her body temperature rose again.

* * *

"It's incredible that she managed to get out of her home."

"That was a shit-ton of will power if you ask me. She's a strong girl."

Haruhi listened to the people speaking over her bed, feeling like she had been run over by a truck. The heart monitor beeped steadily beside her bed and she slowly opened her eyes to see the two nurses smiling at her.

"Damn good work," the brown haired one whispered to her as the blond ran out of the room.

"What…was it?" she asked, frowning at how scratchy her voice sounded.

The nurse sighed, running a hair through his hair. "We…don't know, Haruhi-san. We tested your blood and the air in your home. It's something we've never seen, but you will live!" he added quickly, seeing the horror on her face.

Haruhi relaxed slightly, giving the nurse a tiny smile as her doctor walked in.

"Ah, Fujioka-san," the pretty, dark haired woman smiled, her relief evident on her face. "Just as we expected, you are going to be just fine."

Haruhi read her name tag. "Thank you, Date-sensei, for taking care of me. Will I really be okay?

Date nodded, reaching and feeling Haruhi's forehead. "We were worried about your core temperature, but it started falling as soon as we admitted you. The effects were very temporary. We only put in an IV as a precaution at first, but…" Her face screwed up in anger. "Whoever did this only meant to scare you, not hurt you. I have strengthened the security all around and in the hospital for you. Please, rest easy while you're here. I'm going to keep you overnight for observation, but I am confident that we can discharge you first thing tomorrow afternoon."

Haruhi paled, much to Date's horror, and whispered, "Af…afternoon? I can't! I have class tomorrow! I…I have a date this afternoon!"

Date's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and settled on the edge of Haruhi's bed, taking her hand. Haruhi finally noticed that her left was in a cast.

"Haruhi-san…it's Monday night. You've been asleep since we brought you in yesterday morning. You had to recover from that horrid fever and from, this is my assumption, when you broke your own hand to get the clarity you needed to get yourself out of your home."

"That's right," Haruhi croaked out. "I broke it. I…I had to."

"Yes, you did, you smart, brave girl." Date smiled. "I'm glad to hear that the gas didn't have any effect on your memory. I am absolutely certain that you will be the perfect picture of health once you get out of here, and that hand heals up."

A nurse came into the room, giving Date a pointed, exhausted look. She sighed in return, then looked back to Haruhi.

"You have nine very impatient, extremely worried friends and family waiting to see you. You've been quite popular around here." Haruhi pretended that she didn't hear Date add under her breath, "Friends with an Ootori boy, no less."

Haruhi grinned at her, nodding excitedly.

Date nodded to the nurse, who backed up against the wall as he fully opened the door.

Honey was the first through, becoming a blond blur as he raced for Haruhi's bed. He grabbed up her hand, his eyes brimming with tears as he rested his cheek against it. Haruhi took back her hand and ran it through his hair, then gently wiped away his tears. She brought his forehead to rest against hers and she shushed him and whispered quietly that she was just fine, she would be okay.

She did the same with Kaoru. Tamaki tenderly held her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. Kyoya studied the cast that covered her left hand, his lips set in a tense frown until Haruhi grabbed his shirt and shook him out of his reverie. Her father sat down beside her when Date got up to stand at the end of the bed. Haruhi knew that once she had greeted each of her friends, the doctor would kick them out.

Misuzu quietly hugged her, smiling reassuringly when Haruhi let out a small sob, stepping back when Mei came forward to wipe her tears and stroke her hair.

Haruhi let the tears flow again when Hikaru slowly approached her bed. He was unable to hide the stress and exhaustion the past day's toll had taken on him. He noticed her tears and quickly dabbed at them with a tissue, then kissed her forehead like Tamaki had.

Letting out another shuddering breath, tears still falling, she reached her good hand out to Takashi, who rushed to her side. His eyes were dark and tired, also, his smile strained. Haruhi whispered soothing words to him, forcing her voice when it caught. Takashi shushed her, then took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips, effectively stopping her tears.

She smiled at him, then shot her father a pointed look when he sputtered over the scene. Honey and Kaoru were laughing quietly as Hikaru gaped at them and Tamaki and Kyoya only smiled.

"Ah, I'm very sorry, Ootori-san, Fujioka-san, everyone." Date stepped forward to place a calming hand on Ranka's arm. "I'm afraid that Haruhi-san needs her rest. Please, come back tomorrow at noon. I'm confident that is the time I will be releasing her."

They all sighed, but said quick goodbyes and shuffled out, pouting slightly. Kyoya spoke with Date while Takashi said one last goodbye to Haruhi, kissing her forehead, nose, and cheeks. Haruhi let out a small giggle at his attentions, smiling at the evident relief in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Takashi said softly, his eyes warm. He gave her one last kiss on the lips, and slowly walked out of the room with Kyoya.

Date looked upon her patient, giving her an amused smile. "You have…good friends, Haruhi-san."

Haruhi smiled, but shook her head. "No, Date-sensei. They're family."

* * *

The next day, Haruhi was very surprised to see Ronnie walk in with Kaoru and Hikaru. The American gave her a tight, worried smile, studying her cast before sighing and patting her on the shoulder. The twins leaned against the wall to listen to their conversation.

"I took care of…things, Haruhi," Ronnie said quietly, then frowned when Haruhi gaped at her.

"You…took care of things."

"It's a Falcon specialty. I'll tell you about it later, but right now I've got an offer for you." Ronnie pulled out a few pictures of a nice apartment complex that Haruhi recognized from her walking route from the train station to the university. "This is my apartment complex. I live in the first building, all expenses paid, courtesy of my father while I'm going to school."

Kyoya walked into the room, and glowered at Ronnie. He leaned against the wall to wait to speak to Date.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him, but Ronnie interrupted her. " _Don't mind him_ , he's pouting because he couldn't find out where I live on his own. Which is why I want you to move in with me."

Eyes wide, Haruhi stuttered when Ronnie showed her pictures of her three-bedroom apartment. It was amazingly decorated, with a big kitchen and large windows. One of the bedrooms only contained a queen-sized bed and another had been turned into a home office.

"You have…three computers? For what?"

"Eh," Ronnie grinned mischievously. "I've got an extra hobby or two outside of law classes, you know?"

"I bet both of you loved that," Haruhi muttered to the twins, who winked at her. Ronnie let out a disgruntled laugh.

"Yeah, they did. All them… _those boys of yours_ …seemed to approve."

Sighing, not surprised that the Host Club had probably harassed Ronnie into scoping out her place before making this offer, Haruhi smiled up at the American. "I think it's a good idea, Ronnie. Thank you. I need to talk with my dad, but–"

"Already taken care of." Ronnie dismissed her concerns with a wave of her hand. "We got him an apartment under an…old friend's name. It's close to his job."

All at once, the subconscious anxiety Haruhi held over going back to her home dispersed. She studied her new friend. "Ronnie, thank you. If I can ask…why are you doing this?"

Ronnie gave her a small smile. "Because I was in your position once, but…that's a story for another time."

Hikaru and Kaoru strode forward, each giving Haruhi a lingering hug. Then Date came in with papers, noticing Kyoya instantly. She bowed to him before going to Haruhi's bedside and giving her a small stack of discharge forms.

"Just need you to sign," Date said, giving the brunette a tired smile, then handed her papers detailing care instructions for her casted hand. Date got up to speak with Kyoya, but Haruhi spoke before he could.

"Date-sensei has been amazing, Kyoya. Please don't be harsh with her."

He nodded, facing Date with a light smile, and they left the room. Haruhi got out of bed, having dressed before everyone had arrived at the hospital that morning. She grudgingly settled into the wheelchair that Hikaru retrieved, holding onto her signed discharge papers, but returned his happy smile.

Ronnie and Kaoru walked together in front of them, talking quietly so no one could hear them. Haruhi blinked several times at the sight, then looked up at Hikaru with a questioning glance. He only shook his head, but was not able to hide his grin.

Haruhi smiled widely at the sight of Takashi waiting for her at the nurse's station. He was looking through a chart, his expression tired, but curious. Her face fell at the sight of her name on the front of the binder. "Takashi…"

He jerked up to look at her, then snapped the chart closed. Ronnie and Kaoru slid up to him, snatching the chart to take a look for themselves.

"What is this?! What are you looking at?"

Kaoru waved a hand at her. "Calm yourself. It's your toxicology report, the one they ran right after you got here."

Haruhi instantly motioned for them to hand it over. "Don't make me get out of this chair."

"It's just a tox screen, Haruhi," Kaoru muttered, not taking his eyes off the page.

Hikaru stepped around them to get a look at the chart, too. Takashi knelt in front of Haruhi and took her hands. She blushed slightly under his warm, happy gaze, but their moment was interrupted by two pairs of running feet pounding their way into the lobby.

"Haruhi-senpai!"

"Gahhhhhhh! Haruhi-senpai!"

Her head snapped up, her smile turning huge. "Yasuchika! Satoshi!" She held out her hand and took Satoshi's in a firm grip when she saw the stress in his face. Yasuchika did not look much happier than Satoshi, but Haruhi mused that he was usually in a bitter mood anyway. She studied both of them, feeling a bit disconcerted; she still couldn't believe how much they each resembled their older brothers. "Both of you stop stressing, right now."

Satoshi sighed, but grinned widely at her. Yasuchika rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Haruhi pulled her hand from Satoshi and, in a sudden move, grabbed Yasuchika's arm before he could move away from her. " _Sourpuss_ ," she laughed as he pouted slightly.

"Clumsy fool."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Yasuchika, but he responded with a rare, wide smile. She laughed with him as Honey ambled over, giving her a happy look.

"Are you feeling okay, Haru-chan?" Honey ignored the sigh his little brother released at his nickname for the brunette.

"I've never been better," she responded quickly, staring hard at Yasuchika instead. He looked like he was going to toss Honey across the lobby. "Chika, not here. I've had enough excitement for the past couple days."

He muttered, annoyed, at her use of 'Chika' instead of his full name, but immediately quieted when Satoshi sent him a warning look.

The younger Morinozuka brother grinned at Haruhi, suddenly remembering, "I heard you almost put Hikaru-senpai in the hospital on your first day at the university!"

Haruhi paled when Hikaru's head shot up from his studying of her toxicology report. He narrowed his eyes at Satoshi. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Yeah!" Satoshi's smile grin grew impossibly bigger, keeping his eyes on Haruhi's colorless face. "I wish I could've seen it! You tossed him what, five feet? Seven feet?"

Kaoru reached out and snatched the back of Hikaru's hoodie, keeping him from converging on Satoshi while Ronnie cackled at the scene. Takashi stood beside Haruhi's wheelchair, his smile slightly amused.

Haruhi put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the comical sight unfolding before her as Hikaru tried to reach Satoshi with flailing arms. "Ah, well…"

"Eight feet," Takashi murmured, giving Hikaru a cool stare as the elder twin sputtered in embarrassment, and the younger shook with silent laughter.

"Brilliant, Haruhi-senpai!"

"Please, don't say that, Satoshi…" Haruhi giggled as Hikaru finally settled for glaring daggers into the younger Morinozuka's back. "Honestly, it was all shock and adrenaline. There's no way I could do that again."

"I think you could." Takashi smiled down at her, his eyes softening at the blush rising on her face.

"It truly was a sight to behold." Tamaki stood beside Honey, his expression tight from trying to not crack a smile.

"Hey, Tono, come look at this." Kaoru waved him over, holding up Haruhi's chart.

"By the way…" Haruhi swiped at Satoshi and grabbed Yasuchika before they could follow Tamaki to invade her privacy. She had decided to be very patient, and would nab the report from them when they weren't paying attention. "Why aren't you two in school? It's your third year, you should not be skipping."

"Competition." Yasuchika shrugged, though Satoshi beamed at her.

"We both got first place!"

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Haruhi then sent a dark glare at the group huddled around her chart. Tamaki had not hidden the disturbed look on his face very well. She could have sworn she saw Kaoru and Hikaru twitch before they said, "There's a disturbance in the Force."

They all turned to peer at her with innocent eyes.

She set her mouth in a firm snarl. "Hand. It. Over."

Takashi put a hand on her shoulder as Satoshi and Yasuchika slowly retreated, saying that they needed to get to Ouran High School for a meeting later that afternoon. Her look became even more fierce when they made to stop by to peek at her chart, but they scurried away before she stood, shaking off Takashi's hand along the way.

Haruhi stumbled slightly, but waved Takashi away. She took the chart from Tamaki and flipped it open, ignoring Kaoru when he said, "Keep an open mind, Haruhi. It's all over, there are no more bad guys."

" _Dude, she looks like she gonna cut you._ "

If Haruhi wasn't reeling from the information in the report, she would've doubled over in laughter at Ronnie's comment. Though, she was reeling. She was more than reeling. She was pissed. No, she didn't think that pissed was good enough. She felt _murderous_. It was an expression that she could not keep off her face as she read the chart again.

Ronnie's face immediately fell, but everyone else just stood there, blank faced.

"You all looked at this. How dare you remain so calm." Haruhi whirled around as Kyoya and Date approached them. "Why was this information withheld, Kyoya? You fucking asshole! You damned, arrogant son of a bitch! How dare you…how dare you."

At those words, Kyoya gaped at her, rendered speechless.

Haruhi turned to the rest of them. "How the fuck can you be so calm?"

Takashi stepped forward, reaching to take the chart from her. "Haruhi, it is all taken care of, I promise." He flinched slightly when Haruhi pulled away from him, still holding on to the report.

"This is…this is everything! A man walked into my house and discharged two military-grade gas bombs!" This was why they had sent Ronnie with the move in offer first, why everyone was acting so happy around her, even Satoshi and Yasuchika's sudden visit. They had been gearing her up, keeping her calm and happy before she found out where the gas bombs came from.

 **Temporary Viral Sickness Gas developed and distributed by Ootori Industries for use by the United States Armed Forces**

She read the words on the report again, then looked up at Takashi, who reiterated his earlier words. "It's all over, Haruhi."

"Bullshit. How the fuck could common criminals get their hands on this stuff? How the fuck are you so calm?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything, Haruhi," Honey said lowly, and she gulped, flashes of her nightmares coming back to haunt her. The chart fell to the floor with a sharp clatter, and she jerked, stumbling back from Honey as he took a step toward her.

 _Tell me, Haruhi. What are you going to do about that bomb?_


	8. The Falcon Specialty

**This is going to be the first and last time I post two chapters in 24 hours because I am so sorry about that last chapter. I wrote it and posted it when I was stressed out. I'm thinking to myself, yes, this works right? Hell nah it doesn't. Thank you for reading past that, 'cause I done effed up that last chapter. It came out dark and light and dark, and I just couldn't get it right. Fortunately for me, since I can't write dark anything to save my life, almost two years is going to pass in the story before it gets dark again. I hope you honor me with your continued reading, since I've already started on the sequel. I'm not as proud of this chapter as I could be, but I'm fixing what I did in the last chapter, and Nine will be much better. Happy Thanksgiving to those of us in the States, and happy holidays to the rest of you. Please be safe as we all start to get ready for the New Year.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The Falcon Specialty**

* * *

Stress that Haruhi had successfully held at bay since the cherry blossom festival ignited the flashback, but she quickly pushed the images away and placed her good hand over her casted one. She found little comfort in the hardened bandage that would set her hand back to normal. The insecurities that wormed her way into her subconscious with every nightmare rose their ugly heads and all of her fears pointed to her own self. She couldn't keep herself from thinking that, because of her status in life, she would be the one to bring danger to the Host Club.

Before she could chew on the thought anymore, Hikaru and Kaoru approached her and very, very slowly stood at each of her sides and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"While we all walk outside, eh, Haruhi?" Hikaru lowered his head just slightly as they turned her toward the exit, and whispered so only the three of them could hear, "Please tell us everything, because a dead man in a gas mask isn't what caused that look on your face when Honey spoke to you."

Haruhi made to stop, but they pulled her forward. "A dead man?"

"Ronnie told you she took care of it, right? Yeah?" Kaoru's face settled into a slightly disturbed, slightly impressed look.

"Oh." Continuing to walk with them, Haruhi strained to hear what Date was talking to Kyoya about instead of thinking about what Kaoru just said, but the twins quickly moved her out the door and out of ear shot. "But the Ootori company–"

"Had nothing to do with the attack. It was one of the many companies that rivals the Ootori's. They were shut down yesterday."

Haruhi sighed, and Hikaru gave her an apologetic look as they made their way into the parking lot, ignoring the luxury cars that had parked in front of the hospital.

"You two are too much." But Haruhi smiled at them both, then she quietly told them about her nightmares that had followed the cherry blossom festival and seeing the strange men there. Hikaru tightened his arm around her and Kaoru offered comfort and insight when she had finished.

"You don't have to worry about those guys anymore, we figured that out on Monday…and…I know you feel like you're not good enough for us, but it's really the rest of us who aren't good enough for you."

Tensing at his words, Haruhi looked up at the younger twin with wide brown eyes. He smiled down at her as they stopped in front of a shiny black sports car. "Kaoru…thank you. But…"

"There's no 'but' to that, Haruhi. You're our girl, always will be," Hikaru said gruffly, pulling her into a hug. He sighed, then pushed her back slightly as the rest of their friends slowly walked up to meet them in the street. "There's someone who needs a big hug from you."

Haruhi slipped from Hikaru's arms, her chest tightening with guilt as Honey quickly moved toward her. She reached for him and he grabbed her up in a tight hug, Haruhi burying her face into the hair on the side of his head. Honey murmured softly in her ear, reassuring that he wasn't bothered by her earlier reaction, he should have realized the stress she was under from the traumatic experience, and they should have not blown off how serious the situation was to her.

It was easy for her to see now, though. She could see how they immediately wanted to put this behind them. They didn't want to talk about the dangerous situation she had suddenly found herself in on Sunday morning. Haruhi felt like a month had passed since Saturday night, since she had danced so freely and happily with her boys. She thought about not going back to the apartment she had shared with her father for so long, and it was a mix of sadness and relief. On one hand, she would miss the memories. There were so many good memories of times with her father and the members of the Host Club, but at her new home she wouldn't be found by anyone she didn't want to be found by.

She glanced at Ronnie, who smiled, offering a small reassurance. Honey finally let Haruhi go after a long moment, and his face was clear of his earlier worries. "I'll never do that again, I promise." Haruhi fondly ruffled up his hair, and he grinned at her as he swiped her hand away.

Takashi, Kyoya, and Tamaki were talking quietly as Haruhi approached them. "I'm sorry!" she said suddenly, interrupting them as she spoke quickly and loudly to Kyoya. "I let my emotions get the best of me, and it won't happen again. You didn't deserve me yelling at you like that. And you…" She turned to Tamaki. "I'm sorry, also. I shouldn't have done that in front of you. In front of any of you."

Takashi clamped a hand over her mouth when she turned to him and he tried for a stern look, but it came out too happy and relieved. "You don't need to say sorry. You were forgiven even before you started." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He held her tightly for a moment, then reluctantly let go when she went to hug Tamaki.

Haruhi stopped in front of Kyoya, who eyed her, then said before she could hug him, too, "You've got the rest of the week off from the Host Club, so you can get back to where you were with your studies."

Sighing, Haruhi grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show her appreciation. Ronnie was ecstatic when Haruhi finally turned to face her. " _You must see my baby_!" Ronnie flopped down on the hood of the black sports car Kaoru and Hikaru stood by, and tried to hug it.

Dumbfounded, Haruhi only blinked at her. " _Your…baby_?"

" _Oh yeah. My baby. She's a 2014 Challenger SRT. 392 Hemi, of course, and_ …" Ronnie looked up to grin at her new roommate, but stopped elaborating on the car's features when she noticed Haruhi's blank expression.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I don't know cars."

"She goes really fast." The American grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

At that, the twins doubled over in laughter, waving their hands furiously at Ronnie in protest to her slightly put-out face. Haruhi giggled slightly, looking back at Takashi, who smiled in return. He moved his gaze back to the car, studying it.

"It is gorgeous, Ronnie-san."

"Ah, thank you, Mori-senpai. I'd forgotten you haven't seen her yet. Do I detect a bit of a… _car enthusiast_ in you?" Ronnie flicked her gaze over to Kaoru, who grinned and offered the translation.

Takashi nodded, along with Tamaki. Haruhi gave each of them a surprised look, having known that Kaoru was into cars, but not realizing that about them. She let a soft, happy look take over her face as the boys gathered around the car and Ronnie popped the hood. Haruhi knew that she would need time to recover from the past couple of days, but she was confident that she would do it with her boys surrounding her. She mused over her friendship with Ronnie, too, though she was unsure of what exactly Ronnie did in her time outside the university, Haruhi truly liked her.

She couldn't imagine Ronnie as a killer, and put it to the back of her mind as Takashi pulled her forward. Haruhi only shook her head as Ronnie pulled off the engine cover to show them the massive engine underneath. She looked up at Takashi instead, enjoying seeing the looks of interest and awe flitting through his eyes.

He slid an arm around her, warming her instantly.

* * *

On Monday, the week after the terrifying attack and moving in with Ronnie, Haruhi sauntered around Music Room 1 with offerings of sweets and light snacks, expertly balancing the tray with her one good hand. She had been nightmare-free since the hospital, and felt lighter than she had since the cherry blossom festival.

She had easily regained her ground on being ahead of the materials presented in her lectures. Moving into Ronnie's apartment was made stressful solely by the boys fussing over the fact that Haruhi didn't have many things to move. She had rolled her eyes at them and said, "I don't need a lot. Ronnie has everything else and I can't leave Dad with nothing!"

That didn't stop them from showing up at her door with a brand new bed and the softest sheets Haruhi had ever felt in her life. She had shooed them away, sending them to deliver the bed to her father instead, but not before she snatched one set of black bed sheets from Tamaki's arms. "They're so soft. I want one," she murmured, pouting and clutching the bag tightly to her chest.

They all roared with laughter, talking in high spirits as they had the bed packed back into the delivery truck. That night, once they had finished moving, Haruhi cooked all of them dinner, her eyes sparkling as she created with the expensive ingredients she finally afforded from the store.

The twins and Tamaki thanked her profusely, their eyes welling up with tears because, "Our Haruhi has cooked for us!" Ronnie watched them through narrowed eyes, not understanding. Haruhi only sighed, sitting between Honey and Takashi and quietly eating. Kyoya kept light conversation with her to overrule the tearful praises from Haruhi's fans.

Through the week, as Haruhi dwelled less and less on the attack and what had happened Saturday afternoon instead, she turned red every time Takashi touched her. He never did anything suggestive, and at the most it was a brief kiss on the lips if he caught her in a quick moment alone during the hectic moving process. Over the weekend, Haruhi had done a lot of studying, Takashi only joining her to help on two sets of homework problems.

And on this Monday afternoon as she served him tea with narrowed eyes, Haruhi felt frustrated. She knew he couldn't treat her like a delicate china doll forever, and wondered if she should make the first move.

But, after the guests left, the Hosts prepared to leave, and Haruhi steeled herself to speak to Takashi about their situation, something very strange happened.

"That smile is…huge."

"What the Hell is he doing that could make him look so happy?"

"Did he lose it or something?"

"I'm not coming back. Not after this. This is scary."

"I'm scared, too, Hika-chan."

"Yeah, this is a little disturbing."

They shuddered when Kyoya's smile turned into a malevolent grin. They took a step forward, curiosity besting their fear. The twins clung together and Tamaki held onto Haruhi's hand. Honey was debating crawling onto Takashi's back to hide behind him.

Haruhi looked up at the Host Club president. "He is your best friend… Why don't you go over there and see?"

"There is not a force in this world that could make me go alone."

Together, they took another step, but immediately stilled, their eyes huge when Kyoya moved his victorious gaze from his computer to settle on them.

A deadly silence took over them as Kyoya grinned again. "What's…wrong, everyone?"

They all shook their heads, standing together.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, turning back to his computer. "There's no need to act so frightened. I'm only enjoying a nice cup of tea while I buy a good portion of my father's company right out from under his nose."

They twitched at his smirk, unable to read his face.

"Ah," the third Ootori son sighed happily. "It's only a matter of time before I take it over entirely."

The rest of the Host Club and their employee retreated, huddling together again as Kyoya laughed quietly.

"He has most certainly lost it."

"Maybe this is a good thing?"

"No… This gives him all the real power he needs to act as Shadow King."

"Holy shit, and we're his minions. His pawns on the chess board."

"I knew it. I knew it all along."

"…I'm sure we're not his minions."

"Speak for yourself, Mori. It's only a matter of time before he puts us into play."

They peeked over at Kyoya, who leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. He was still smiling.

"Definitely only a matter of time before we have to do his bidding."

They were jolted from their conversation when the doors to the music room opened, and Ronnie strolled in.

" _Hey,_ Haruhi, I wanted to come pick you up! You want to run over to the university café after you're…" She stopped, staring at her new friends as they crowded together, then at Kyoya, who she was still debating on the friend status. He was laughing again, staring at his computer. " _Uh-huh. Nope. I'm outta here y'all_."

She turned to go, but Kyoya called after her.

"Ronnie-hime, stay for a moment. I'm letting Haruhi out early tonight."

The American turned slowly, panning her eyes up and down Kyoya's relaxed form. "Alright, I suppose. Who'd you kill?"

"I'm slowly taking over my father's company."

 **Friendship Status: Best Friend**

"Tell me more." Ronnie strode over to him, pulling up a chair and straddling it backwards, and leaned forward as he spoke quietly to her.

"Goodbye!" Honey and the twins made for the door, Tamaki not far behind them.

"Lots of studying to do!"

"I've a dinner with my father to attend!"

Haruhi opened her mouth, intending on charging Takashi with the question of their relationship, but he kissed her before she could say anything. "I'm going with Mitsukuni. Training." He smiled at her, but her gaze faltered. She had forgotten about the kendo competition he was attending that Friday.

"I'm so sorry, I…" She grinned as he kissed her again, then he leaned in close to her ear.

"Let me get through this tournament, then I'm going to arrange that weekend we spoke about." He smiled down at her as he straightened, enjoying how her face flushed at his words.

"O-okay. Good!" Haruhi sighed in relief as he walked away, then turned back to see Kyoya and Ronnie laughing together.

As she cleaned up Music Room 1, she daydreamed about a possible past life where Kyoya and Ronnie lived in the same lifetime, him a merciless warlord and her a rogue assassin who joined forces to take over the world. And they were successful.

She shuddered, shaking herself out of her reverie, and finished her duties with a quiet mind.


	9. Little Charms and Fast Cars

**Good evening, my wonderful readers. I'm sorry for the delay. I was inundated with family and friends for Thanksgiving. I'll tell you, I've never cooked and cleaned so much in my life. I'm kind of glad it's over, so I can get back on schedule, though I miss everyone already. Haha. Please, enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all of the follows, favs, and reviews! The love is abundant, and I am extremely grateful.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Little Charms and Fast Cars**

* * *

Haruhi rummaged through her kitchen pantry, holding a hot cup of coffee and sipping on it delicately as she searched for something suitable for breakfast. She swayed slightly to the music playing from Ronnie's phone, the loose material of her black pants moving with her. Looking back at the dining room table to check on her roommate, Haruhi deadpanned at the sight of a lump of frazzled black hair lying face-first on the table. The American clutched her coffee mug, but showed no other sign of being alive.

"Ronnie?"

No movement.

"Ronnie!"

She shot up, blinking furiously, and muttered, " _Huh_? _What_?" then noticed Haruhi's exasperated stare. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast search, finally settling on cereal and a granola bar. She set her coffee down first, then went to retrieve her food and clumsily fix up a bowl. She sat down lazily in the chair across from Ronnie and happily slurped at her coffee.

"It's the drink of the gods, right?" Ronnie smirked when Haruhi twitched her lip slightly.

But when a simple, light knock sounded at the door, Haruhi and Ronnie tensed. Fiery brown eyes met dark forest green ones, electricity crackling over the table. They said in unison, "It's your turn."

"I'm eating, you go get it."

"I'm not wearing a bra. I'm going to go get dressed. You go get it."

Haruhi clapped her hand over her eyes, then sighed as she got up and Ronnie grabbed her phone and ran for her room. Haruhi opened the door to four round, enthused pairs of eyes and one pair of uninterested eyes.

"Go away," the frumpy girl muttered, drinking from her coffee again and noting Takashi's absence, then remembered him telling her about having an early lecture that morning.

"Haru-chan!" Honey hugged her tightly after grabbing her coffee, then handed the beverage back when she glowered at him.

"It's seven thirty. Go away."

"Then you obviously don't know what day it is." The twins grinned as they slipped past her to settle on the cushiony dark blue couch. Kyoya pulled out his laptop and sat down gracefully on the green couch opposite them, and Tamaki plopped down next to his best friend. Honey walked with Haruhi into the kitchen and she topped off her coffee as he stared at her with intense light brown eyes.

"Honey," Haruhi acknowledged, glaring at him over her mug. "Is there a reason for your face right now?"

He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. Surprised, Haruhi set down her steaming drink and faced him fully. This was Honey's way of telling her she was forgetting something really important and, as she stared back at him, listening to the others talk about making special plans for that late afternoon during hosting hours, it clicked.

"It's Takashi's birthday," she breathed, then took a big slurp of her drink, wanting to wake up and focus. Honey grinned and Kaoru and Hikaru applauded her realization.

"I know you've been…preoccupied," Honey said quietly, and Haruhi winced. "But did you plan anything…at all?"

"No, but I do have a gift for him…I bought it a couple weeks ago." Haruhi recovered quickly, stilling Honey with a hand on his shoulder. "Wait here!" She ran to her room, digging into the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulling out a small box. She waved the box at Honey when she reentered the room. Her eyes lit up happily as she set it carefully upon her casted hand and opened it to pull out a key chain with several small charms dangling from it: a pair of shiny silver sai, a bronze tanuki, and a sterling silver kanji for "Strength."

Honey blinked at the key chain. "That's…really cute, actually, Haru-chan."

The twins rushed over to eyeball the gift. "We're not feeling the 'gift for the boyfriend' vibe."

Haruhi turned bright red. Tamaki berated the twins for their rude comments and Kyoya only raised an eyebrow at her.

" _Come off it guys_." Ronnie reappeared in a thin purple sweater and white slacks. "It's too damn cute. Ah! _Hey best friend_."

"Hello, best friend," Kyoya said, ignoring Tamaki's tears – "But…Mommy?" – at their exchange, though Haruhi, Honey, and the twins quirked their lips at each other. Since Kyoya and Ronnie's bonding moment three days before, that was the endearing greeting they always spoke to each other.

Ronnie joined the half-circle around Haruhi, staring at the key chain. Haruhi frowned at it, suddenly feeling doubtful of her gift idea.

"Is it really bad?" she mumbled, a pout making her lips puff out slightly, her face falling even more when she studied how small it was.

Honey and the twins' eyes widened. They quickly shushed their favorite brunette, reassuring her that it was adorable and Takashi was going to, "Love it!" and "Cherish it!" and "Keep it forever!"

Feeling a little better, she asked the boys, "What did each of you get him?"

"Nah, not important." The twins ran for the fridge to get orange juice.

"Don't worry about that at all." Honey followed them, grabbing the milk and smelling it before nodding to himself and pouring a glass.

Grumbling, "Damn rich bastards," and "Go get your own damn juice," Haruhi tucked the key chain back into its little box and put it in her backpack. She sat back down at the table and finished her breakfast while the twins bickered with Honey over the last cereal bars, though Ronnie snatched them before they were claimed. Haruhi then joined Tamaki and Kyoya in the living room. Eyeballing the innocent faced blond, she lifted an eyebrow at the rather large lump in his bag.

"I refuse to say anything, either," the Host Club president muttered, shifting his bag out of sight behind the glossy black coffee table. They all jumped when another knock sounded at the door.

"I thought he had an early lecture!" Tamaki hissed at Honey, who looked panicked.

"I…I don't know, Tama-chan!"

"Tono! What do we do?" the twins wailed quietly, moving their eyes between Tamaki and the door desperately.

" _Answer it and get rid of him, you fools_." Ronnie rolled her eyes at them, then flung the door wide open, grinning. " _Hey_ , Mori-senpai! Happy birthday!"

The rest of them stared in disbelief at the American as she ushered Takashi inside. His eyes swept the apartment, studying all of his friends with a blank expression. When he landed on Haruhi, his face didn't waver. She had turned bright red as soon as she saw him dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved white button-up that lay slightly open to the middle of this chest. Haruhi watched him with wide eyes as he looked at all of them again.

"No."

"Awww! Come on, Mori!" the twins sidled up to him, grinning and elbowing him mischievously. "We're gonna celebrate, you know it. We all know it."

"There is no time." Takashi's stare was hard. "I have the tournament tomorrow night."

The twins sputtered in protest, waving their hands in his face. "You can legally drink!" Hikaru clenched his fist, his eyes lighting up. "This is important!"

Ronnie whipped around, almost cracking her head on the freezer door, having gone back to the kitchen to find food. She pushed the freezer door closed before raising a hand to hush the twins. "Are you telling me, right now, that today is your 'Coming-of-age' birthday?"

"No."

"YES!" the twins screamed, bouncing up and down and joining Ronnie in the kitchen. "Ronnie-hime, tell us of that particular tradition in the States."

She screwed up her face in concentration for a second, then confidently said, "When you turn twenty-one, you drink until your face fucking falls off."

They looked at Takashi, their eyes shining. He narrowed his in return, but they didn't falter. "Saturday night would be perfect." Ronnie showed all of her teeth with her conniving grin.

Honey grabbed his cousin's arm, his eyes big and watery. "Ta-ka-shiiii, please?"

The taller boy jerked, looking crestfallen as Honey gave a little whimper. His face strained, he glanced over at Tamaki, silently asking for help.

"So, it is finally settled!" Tamaki stood and clapped excitedly. "We will celebrate here on Saturday night and offer Mori the celebration he deserves for becoming a man today!"

Takashi set his gaze on Haruhi, pleading with her through wide eyes. She smiled softly at him, shaking her head. He looked down at Honey, who still kept up the tearful look, and sighed, admitting defeat.

"Yes!" Honey jumped into the air, then exchanged victorious high-fives with the twins. Takashi sighed again, then shot Haruhi a glare that was more half-hearted exasperation than anger.

"You stop that," she responded to his look, smile growing. "It could be really fun."

He blew air through his nose, then raised an eyebrow at Ronnie as she approached him, swinging the key to the Challenger around her finger. One corner of her mouth lifted into a mischievous smile.

" _A little birdie told me you've just been_ … _dying…to take her for a spin_." Ronnie's smirk grew even larger, and Haruhi knew that her roommate was rolling in laughter inside when Takashi's eyes widened. "She is yours for the day. What do you say?" At his enthusiastic nod, Ronnie handed over the key, and he held it delicately.

Takashi made to swiftly walk – run – out of the apartment, but he stopped for just a moment, He smiled at Haruhi, inviting her along with the nod he gave to the door, but she looked at the time and sighed.

"My lecture starts in a half hour." Haruhi murmured, leaning into his hand slightly when he grazed his fingers across her cheek.

"Another time then," he said, his quiet tone laced with excitement, and he was out the door in three long strides. All of them called loud, laughing "Happy birthday!" as the door shut.

Haruhi scowled at Ronnie as she doubled over in laughter when the Challenger roared to life and revved up much higher than necessary as Takashi pulled away from the building. Although, Haruhi chuckled when Ronnie muttered about him destroying her car.

After listening, just for a minute, to the ideas for the party they were tossing around, Haruhi picked up her school bag and shrugged it over her shoulder. Her expression was particularly chilling when the twins brought up hiring exotic dancers, and they immediately discarded the idea.

"It's not an option, so don't even get disappointed," she said as they pouted. "I have to get to class, so I'll see the rest of you at four."

"Not me," Ronnie muttered defiantly. "I don't have time for that weird club of….. _ahhhh, come on best friend_!"

Kyoya had closed his laptop, looking up at Ronnie expectantly. Haruhi hid her smile behind her to-go coffee cup as Ronnie sputtered in response to Kyoya saying, "I would love it if you joined us, best friend."

"Ronnie-hime, please?" Kaoru took her hand, gazing at her softly as he lightly kissed her middle knuckle.

" _Good God_. Okay, I'll go!" She pulled her hand away from Kaoru, muttering incoherently in English, but her red face elicited laughs from the rest of the people in her apartment.

Haruhi giggled quietly as she left for her first lecture of the day, having caught Ronnie say, "You quit with that 'hime' shit," before she closed the door. When she reached the crosswalk that would land her right in front of the university's main building, she snapped her head to the right, hearing the squeal of car tires. She couldn't see the offending car, though, the sound having come from the next street over.

She hoped it wasn't Takashi having too much fun in the Challenger because, if it was, Ronnie was going to have his head.

* * *

Haruhi waited impatiently in the kitchenette attached to Music Room 1, having arrived early and beating the rest of the Host Club there. She had called Takashi on her way, asking him to meet. Fiddling with the small box that housed Takashi's gift nervously, she squeaked in a tiny voice when he opened the door and walked in. His eyes lightened when he set his gaze on her.

Immediately holding out the box, Haruhi quietly said, "Happy birthday, Takashi."

When he took the box from her, she met his eyes and blushed as he opened it. He studied the key chain, then smiled. "This is…adorable."

"Really?" she asked hopefully as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and added his gift to it. Haruhi couldn't hold back the big, happy smile that hurt her cheeks.

Takashi smiled even wider. He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against hers. Haruhi felt her face burning as he drew back, and he noticed. He put his keys back into his pocket and placed both hands on her cheeks. "Your gifts are the most thoughtful," he said quietly, but his eyes grew more and more intense the longer he held her face. "You convinced Ronnie-san to let me take the Challenger today."

"Maybe," she said, giggling slightly in embarrassment. "It took a bit of talking her into it yesterday, but–mmmph!" Takashi kissed her again, lifting her up and setting her on the counter. Her eyes were wide. It had been almost two weeks since he had acted so boldly, and she self-consciously tucked her left hand against her stomach to shield it as Takashi pressed his lips harder against hers, tracing his fingers down her neck. She moaned against his mouth, fisting her good hand in his hair. His eyes snapped open at that, and his gaze was dark as they breathed heavily, staring at each other. Haruhi didn't let go of the hold she had in his hair.

The heat swirled in her abdomen, and she felt more confident than she ever had before. She pulled their lips together again, and she felt his hands drop to the counter to grip the edges as she controlled how he angled his head. This made her smile, and she murmured against him, "Don't crack the marble."

"I'm not going to," he retorted, his voice a deep growl, then slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back when she moaned again. "How much longer until your cast comes off?"

"I get the splint tomorrow," she murmured, pulling him close, kissing on his neck. "Then I can take that off in a week and a half."

"Good. I'm reserving a room at a small inn outside Tokyo in two weeks."

She stopped, her blushing coming back in full force. Takashi took his turn to trail kisses from her shoulder to her lips. He stopped when he noticed her unsure expression.

"Two weeks?" she asked lowly.

"Yes." He brushed his nose against hers, then suddenly looked thoughtful, drawing back as she let go of his hair. "Haruhi?"

Startled by how softly he spoke her name, Haruhi quickly composed herself, gazing into his warm grey eyes with a smile. "I think…" She most certainly was not as confident as the girl who had grabbed Takashi's hair just moments before, and she silently cursed herself for being upended like that. Though, his offer still burned in her mind. Haruhi blamed her inexperience and the uncertainty coming with the knowledge that she would be losing her virginity to the man standing before her.

Although, when she met his eyes, her worries vanished. She trusted him. They had known each other for a long time and Haruhi knew the feelings that surfaced themselves around Takashi were not new – the over-the-top lusting for his body definitely was, but the adoration held old roots.

"I think…" she said again after breaking from her thoughts, her expression showing her appreciation for his patience. "I would really…enjoy that."

Takashi kissed her deeply, carefully folding his hand over her casted one and murmuring against her mouth, "Good. I don't know how much more I can take."

His words lit the fire in her groin, and she whimpered when his tongue and teeth gave their attention to her lips. ' _Can we even wait that long_?' Haruhi wondered when she rubbed her thumb from his chin and along his jaw to his ear. They stopped when the clock chimed four times in the main room, both gazing into the other's eyes and breathing heavily.

"Tea," Haruhi said, laughing when Takashi lifted her off the counter and set her feet gently on the floor. Takashi helped her, calm and silent, but his expression was intense again as he worked beside her.

When she caught him staring, she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"I would like to call you my girlfriend," he murmured, pouring water from the steaming kettle into all of the tea cups. Haruhi almost dropped the box she carried from the pantry, but she recovered before tea bags flew all over the tiled floor.

"Heh. Hehe." Haruhi grinned, giddy as she wrapped her hand around his muscled arm. She quickly thanked the force responsible for short sleeve weather in her thoughts, then said, "Yes. Please do." Haruhi gave him a subtle wink and pleased smile as the twins burst into the room, then rounded on them as they gaped at the hand she held her boyfriend's arm with.

"But, Haruhi!"

"Take the tea!"

"You two shouldn't be in here alone!"

"The fuck you're saying?"

Hikaru and Kaoru cowered away from her fierce stare and picked up the tea trays with pitiful looks on their faces. She led them into the music room with Takashi carrying a cake behind him. Turning slightly, she smiled at the wink sent her way as he made for his and Honey's table.


	10. On Point

**Buahaha, Yuuna, you crack me up.**

 **I loved writing this chapter, though I am anxious to get to the inn scene, I need to get through a reveal with this next couple of chapters, then we're off to the races with that one. Hehehehe. Isn't that just terrible. I stayed up wayyyy too late, but I was too excited to sleep without posting this. So...goodnight everyone. Happy reading!**

 **Edited: 01.07.2016  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **On Point**

* * *

With the start of hosting hours delayed, Haruhi watched, amused, as the guests flocked around Takashi, offering birthday wishes and bountiful presents of chocolate, handwritten cards, and homemade snacks. Every girl blushed as Takashi accepted their gifts, with a once small stack slowing growing into a dangerously leaning tower. When Tamaki successfully encouraged all of the guests to settle down and sit with their respective hosts, the teetering pile of gifts rained down on their recipient and engulfed him completely. Takashi was still fighting his way out of the avalanche as the doors to the music room opened wide.

Houshakuji Renge sauntered into the room, her face brightening at the mayhem. She wore a charming pink dress with a small bow in front, and as she called, "Kyoya-sama!" with obvious affection, she rushed over to him. Kyoya greeted her with an indulgent smile, cordially inviting her to take a seat at the twins' table. At her enthused nod, he retrieved a chair and set it close to Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed, smiling as she remembered long days of Renge screaming at them in Music Room 3, but her nostalgia was interrupted by the fuming American standing beside her. Ronnie's hands slowly balled into fists, nostrils flared, and pupils dilated until almost all the green of her iris' disappeared.

" _This bitch_ ," she uttered viciously to Haruhi, not moving her eyes from Renge, who was lightly touching Kaoru's arm and giggling. " _I got a problem with this bitch_."

Eyebrows raised, Haruhi studied Ronnie incredulously. "I can't imagine you as the crazy jealous type," she said, the words barely a whisper.

" _I'm not_."

"Evidently, you are. Calm down." Haruhi poked Ronnie fondly in the forehead, gaining a muttered curse from the sullen girl. "Who would've thought you had the hots for Kaoru?" Her grin spread as she thought back to the spring ball, where Ronnie had used a similar phrase on her concerning Takashi.

Ronnie looked at her crossly, a slight twitch appearing under her left eye. " _I need a drink_."

The brunette giggled, pushing her roommate toward Tamaki's table. "Let's get you started at the Prince's table. You can go to the Devils' table tomorrow."

But Ronnie dug in her heels, her eyes snapping back to Renge, who still held Kaoru's arm. "Tamaki-sama makes me tired."

"Get over it. Besides, Renge is obsessed with Kyoya."

All of the hairs on Ronnie's neck and arms stood straight up and she became eerily still. Haruhi instantly regretted her words.

" _With….with best friend_?" Ronnie gasped.

' _Well shit, Ronnie is the twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki all rolled into one. I should throw Honey in there, too, with how she's been shoving sweets into her face this week.'_ Haruhi shook her head, dragging a hand down her cheek as the flustered girl muttered under her breath. "Ronnie, you've barely spoken a word in Japanese since you got here. Go to Tamaki's table and converse. You need the practice."

Ronnie huffed, but was slightly mollified. "I guess you're correct. I'll go."

Glad to appease her friend, Haruhi escorted her to Tamaki's table and introduced her to the girls sitting with him. Ronnie sat down, humbled by how nicely the guests brought her into their circle with the handsome Princely Host.

Haruhi brought tea and a snack for Ronnie and refilled the other girls' drinks, then visited all of the other tables. She saved the twins' for last so that she could say hello to Renge, who squealed happily and gave her old crush-before-revealed-female a firm hug.

Chuckling lowly at Renge's enthusiasm, Haruhi told her how she thought happily of the days the otaku would strut around Music Room 3 and shriek commands at the Host Club. Renge was quick to laugh and assure her that she had grown out of that stage.

"Though…I thought you went back to France?" Haruhi smiled humorously when Renge rolled her eyes.

"How many times did you guys ask me that, huh? I surprised you every time." Renge shook her finger in mock anger. "I'm sorry that I'm so late coming in this year. I wanted to get ahead in my classes before I started any club activities."

Shaking her head, Haruhi told her not to worry and took her hand to help her into her seat, earning a giggle from the otaku. "I'm glad you're going to be joining us, Renge-chan." Haruhi winked at her, then hurried over to Takashi and Honey's table to try to tame the seemingly alive tower of birthday presents. The guests at the table were overcome with hysterical giggles when Haruhi slipped on a card and fell, boxes and bags toppling over and burying her alive.

Haruhi clawed her way out, expression blank as she watched Honey laugh outright and Takashi smile as he sipped his tea. He moved his hand, the motion wide and encompassing the entire pile of presents. "It's uncontrollable, unstoppable, Haruhi."

Honey roared with laughter and Haruhi glowered at Takashi's rare joke. She snatched a box of dark chocolates, much to his dismay, as she stood in the middle of the avalanche and jumped out of it, landing precariously on the outer edge and almost squashing a bag of cookies. Shaking the box desired by her boyfriend, she gave him a smug smile. "I need to appease the beast, excuse me."

Haruhi handed the box to Ronnie, who was enthralled with the offering. "I love you!" the American choked, comical tears flowing as she praised Haruhi's loyalty to her. More laughter ensued from the Lolita and Wild Hosts' table as Honey held his stomach and breathed sharply through his mirth and Takashi stared longingly at the dismantled box Ronnie feasted from.

Taking the torn paper from her roommate, Haruhi discretely ripped the paper so that she could pocket the printed logo of the chocolate's company name. She discarded the rest, pleased that she found something she could pack for the upcoming trip with her boyfriend.

She slipped into the kitchenette before anyone noticed her cherry-red face.

* * *

That night, Haruhi snuggled under her covers, breathing a contented sigh. She had stayed late after hosting hours, getting a strong start on her financial reporting duties so as to leave early Friday. All of them were going to the university's brand new dojo to watch Takashi's kendo match, along with many of their guests since they were cutting the next day's hosting hours short to make the tournament on time.

Takashi would be leaving to get ready right after his last lecture, and Haruhi felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't see him until after the tournament. She fiddled with her phone, wondering if she should send him a goodnight text, but noticed a notification from a minute prior.

It was a text from Takashi and it read, **Goodnight, Haruhi.**

She smiled at its simplicity and responded, **Goodnight, Takashi. Happy birthday.**

 **Thank you, it was an amazing day.**

 **Good. I'll see you tomorrow night, then.**

Haruhi couldn't help the girlish grin that puffed her cheeks. Placing her phone, alarms set, on the nightstand, Haruhi rested deeply into her fluffy pillow. ' _What a day_ ,' she relaxed fully, closing her eyes slowly. For a while, she replayed the meeting with Takashi in the kitchenette before hosting hours, then rolled over and sighed quietly. Trying to ignore the ache that resounded loudly from between her legs, she turned again, pouting at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

When she awoke the next morning, she let out a shaky, disappointed sigh. Pulling her covers back slowing, Haruhi ambled over to her closet on groggy feet and focused on dispelling the warmness in her abdomen. Dreamy images of using her tongue to push dark chocolate bites into Takashi's mouth were shoved away, though an impatient, lustful thought remained. ' _I don't want to wait two weeks_.'

Shaking her head rapidly at another image of Takashi lying at her side, naked save for the sheets wrapped around his hips, Haruhi picked out a light, short-sleeved peach-tinted blouse with a dipping collar and dark blue jeans. She pulled on her trusted black boots and made her way into the kitchen, ignoring the frazzled lump on the dining room table.

Her coffee went straight into her to-go cup, and she checked her email, though the words read fuzzily with her tired eyes, while she waited for her roommate's revival. Ronnie had offered to drive her to the hospital instead of Kyoya sending a car, and Haruhi wondered if an eight thirty appointment time was the meanest thing she could have done to the morning-despising American.

She knocked on the table, inciting a grumpy growl from the lump, and laughed under her breath. Since Ronnie had managed to drag herself out of bed, Haruhi felt inspired, thinking she could survive the day easily.

* * *

The day dragged on, with every minute of her lectures feeling like hours. Haruhi grew more and more impatient to get to Music Room 1 to gather up her boys and head over to the dojo. She honestly just wanted Friday to be done with, puffing out air and relaxing her left hand onto the table, the appendage sore from being released from the binding cast. Date had looked very pleased with her new X-rays though, saying that Haruhi could take off the splint in a week, possibly even that next Thursday.

Rejuvenated with that gleeful though, Haruhi watched her professor, Kondo Chou, write notes onto the board and copied them quickly. Though, as the end of the lecture neared, her exhaustion and anxiety returned, and the twitchy brunette almost jumped out of her seat when Kondo told them to finish their notes and leave for the weekend. Haruhi's hands shook with excitement that came with finishing the last lecture of the week as she packed up her bag, and was almost out the door when she heard her name being called.

Haruhi swiveled around to look at her professor, hiding her rattled emotions with a polite smile as she approached the stern-looking woman's desk and hoped that the dark look was her usual expression. "Yes, Kondo-sensei?"

"I would like to congratulate you on rising to the top of the class with the grade from the pop quiz two days ago. Good work and keep it up with the test we have in two weeks."

Barely containing her delight, Haruhi nodded, maybe too enthusiastically. "Absolutely, Kondo-sensei. I am ready."

Kondo's small smile looked strange on her stern features, but Haruhi was ecstatic as she walked out of the room on light feet and a proud swing in her arms.

* * *

The guests were disappointed that the Wild Host did not accompany Honey that afternoon, and Haruhi hid a smile as the Lolita Host more than covered for Takashi's absence. She discreetly moved closer to him as she served the giggling guests and whispered, "You're on point today. What's going on?"

But Honey only winked at her, then moved his attention back to his guests. Haruhi frowned slightly as she walked away, and glided close to the twins' table to catch Hikaru's eye. She flicked her gaze back to Honey, then lifted an eyebrow.

Hikaru looked also, leaning into Kaoru as his eyes narrowed, his gaze intimate. Their guests squealed at the sight of Hikaru grabbing his twins' chin to turn his head and murmur softly in his ear, though Kaoru also settled his eyes on Honey's table, taking the opportunity to act discretely as he flushed slightly from Hikaru's closeness.

As Haruhi passed their table, both twins laughed with their guests, but shook their heads just enough for her to notice, indicating they didn't know what Honey was up to, either.

When five o'clock approached, Haruhi stood with the twins and waved sweetly as the last of their guests left the music room in a tizzy of giggles and shy goodbyes, promising to see them at the tournament. When the doors closed, all three of them snapped their heads in Honey's direction. The older boy had already settled deep into the couch, happily munching on the last of the chocolate cake before they left to make the tournament, and didn't seem to notice their stares.

Oh, they knew better, though. Honey was aware. He was always aware.

They were hovering over him in seconds, their gazes wide and penetrating.

"You know…." Honey stared up at them, licking icing off his lip, eyes dark. "It's like there were triplets, instead of twins."

"I've thought that, too." Tamaki's smile was wide as he made his graceful approach. "Today has been an exceptional day for you, though."

Touching her finger to her chin, Haruhi set a smug stare on Honey. He gulped as she sent the same look to the twins.

"Oh," Hikaru and Kaoru gasped together, then their eyes flashed evilly.

"It's love, Hikaru. We've got him."

"Finally, it's our time to make you shine."

Honey scrambled over the back of the couch, leaving the twins cackling as he escaped the room.

"That's an affirmative, Kaoru."

"Begin: Phase Two."

* * *

Once the command, "Rei!" was called, Takashi and his opponent bowed, then approached each other. They remained calm as they squatted down to the floor, swords held forward. When the kendoists straightened, the clacking of bamboo against bamboo was heard throughout the massive, impossibly quiet dojo. The atmosphere quickly changed as many tense and excited energies flooded the room, and Haruhi sat on the edge of her seat as Takashi scored the first point with an unseen strike to the opponent's forearm.

Haruhi was glad that Takashi wore a blue uniform, and his opponent in black, as each man circled the other and struck and defended quickly. She may have lost track of him otherwise, with his fast steps and strong blows to his opponent. It was only forty seconds later that Takashi gained his second and final point and the kendoists faced each other, squatted down again, then retreated backwards to make their final bows. The dojo erupted into enthused applause, and Haruhi felt her heart pounding as she laughed with Honey, who sat next to her.

She smiled as her boyfriend removed his face mask and took a swig of water from the container in his seat on the sidelines. After seeing that match, Haruhi practically glowed with pride, though she rubbed at her flushing cheeks, cursing Takashi for how sexy he was when he fought.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the twins. Hikaru sat next to her and Kaoru on his other side, and they leaned around her with mountainous grins covering their faces. "Honey."

"Nope." Honey folded his hands together, training his eyes on the match beginning in the arena.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi palmed Hikaru's face and pushed him out of her line-of-sight of Takashi, who watched the match with the same intense posture as his cousin. "This plan of yours can wait. Honey and I are watching this."

Suddenly despondent, the twins sat back in their chairs and leered at Haruhi out of the corners of their eyes. They were silent for the rest of the tournament, but were thoroughly entertained by Ronnie and Tamaki, who both alternated between gripping the edges of their seats and shaking their fists at Takashi's opponents.

" _Get that sucker! Get him_ , Mori-senpai!"

"Surely that was a hit! Why was that not a point?"

Honey nudged Haruhi in the arm when Takashi won the match that moved him into the final round, then looked over at the overly-excited Host Club president and strung-out American. Haruhi chanced a glance, huffing at the sight of them clasping hands and crying proud tears. ' _Surely, that is just too much_ ,' she thought, already too exhausted to deal with them anymore, then gave Honey a look to mirror her tired musings.

"I know." The blonde smiled encouragingly. "It's almost over, Haru-chan."

When Takashi entered the arena and began his final match, Haruhi deadpanned at the conversation taking place on the other side of the twins.

" _That sucker gon go down_ , Tamaki-sama."

"It shall be even more splendid than that, Ronnie-hime. Mori's final rival will soil himself from the beating that is coming at him."

"Would you two…just…not," came Kyoya's irritated voice on Ronnie's other side.

" _Best friend_ , I–" Ronnie cut herself short as Takashi scored the first point of the round, and Haruhi's eyes widened as his moves became even more fluid, faster. His stance screamed refinement and strength as his sword connected with his opponent's, and he ducked a sudden swing. It was over after that, Takashi lunging slightly and tapping the other kendoist on the head.

All of the students and faculty from Ouran University shot to their feet as the final bows were made and applause filled the dojo. Honey took Haruhi's hand and squeezed it heartily, his lightened brown eyes shining with excitement. "He's going to make nationals again this year, Haru-chan!"

As the tournament came to an end and the dojo slowly began to empty of people, Haruhi carefully followed her friends out and they chattered loudly on their way back to the apartment. Takashi would be at the dojo for a bit longer, and the others were too excited to wait for him. The plans being made for that night stilled Haruhi in her doorway.

"We're partying tonight?" she asked in disbelief as the twins pulled her inside.

"Believe it!" they crowed, forcing her toward her room.


	11. Earth, Wind, Fire, Waterfall

**This one is a bit shorter, I had to split it and ended up with two completed chapters instead of one. Yay! I just need to finish revising 12, and might make it longer. I'm debating on posting a separate one-shot that goes through each round of the drinking game (FUBAR) in this chapter. I'll let you know in the A/N in the next chapter.**

 **Yuuna, thank you for your wonderful review! It made my night when I first saw it. I'll be getting to Honey's love interest in 12. :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Earth, Wind, Fire, Waterfall**

* * *

"I want to sleep and I haven't eaten," Haruhi spoke in an undertone, hoping to diffuse the twins' plans to celebrate as they invaded her closet. She was no stranger to drinking with them, and didn't feel good about the odds leaning in the favor of her getting violently sick that night.

No such luck as Kaoru tossed a pair of black booty shorts and a form-fitting white tank top at her and Hikaru bolted to arrange having dinner delivered. Haruhi glared at Kaoru, shoving the tiny articles of clothing back into his hands. He retaliated with, "You should be use to this by now," exchanging the tank top for a small pink tee that stopped at her naval.

Kaoru warded off multiple smacks as he ransacked her closet. He finally won out on the booty shorts and a dark grey, long sleeved shirt to be worn under a tightly fitting, black Fall Out Boy T-shirt that Ronnie threw into the room. The twins exchanged high-fives and grinned as Haruhi closed her door with just a bit more force than necessary so she could change.

Booty. That's all Haruhi could focus on in the mirror. Granted, the little pair of so-called shorts made her legs look longer, and the long-sleeved under shirt was very cute with the ensemble. Kaoru definitely had his mother's talent, if not more, but she was unsure of the outfit as she stepped out of the room.

At the twins' loud wolf whistles and Tamaki's shriek at her adorableness, Haruhi pivoted on her heel, every bone and inch of muscle intending on taking her back into her room to throw away the incredibly embarrassing outfit. Thwarted she was, though, as the twins snatched her up and placed her down in the kitchen. "Eat!" they commanded, identical smiles lighting up their faces like a floodlight.

Accepting the fact that they, Kaoru mostly, would not let her dress into something else, Haruhi savored the few pieces of fancy tuna they had left before gulping down the glass of water suggested by Ronnie. She happily munched on a sweet bread roll as she felt the edge of her tiredness taken away, and blushed lightly as Takashi walked into the apartment in a very form-fitting, red short-sleeved shirt and black cargo jeans.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the dark gaze that took to his eyes when he studied her outfit. Suddenly conscious of her bare legs again, the brunette muttered incoherently and sat at the table. Tamaki and the twins fought over praising Takashi for his victory as they surrounded him, and Ronnie disappeared into her computer room to search for a promised alcohol-themed board game. Kyoya and Honey had left on an errand that Haruhi suspected to be a liquor run.

"I could not find the game, but I got these!" Ronnie proudly cuddled three bottles filled with a clear liquid to her chest, and Haruhi grinned widely, causing Takashi to stop in his advance on her and stare at the alcohol, too.

"Tequila," Hikaru murmured, launching for the alcohol Ronnie held out to him, then put it to his cheek and sighed as if reuniting with a long lost friend. A flashback to the previous October when the twins had arranged a secret sleepover startled Haruhi. It involved tequila, as most of their hidden sleepovers had in their last year of high school. Haruhi didn't remember much about that particular night except for the next morning's hangover and the twins coddling her with medicine and soup, but a memory struggled to come back fresh with the sight of those bottles. Haruhi cocked her head at the one Hikaru held, tapping her fingers on the table.

Hikaru whirled away from Ronnie, landing on the couch and tucking the bottle out of sight, laughing as Kaoru fought for his own. Haruhi put away the struggling memory and smiled up at her boyfriend as he escaped the last of Tamaki's praising. His eyes roved up and down her crossed legs, and he flushed as he looked away.

"You had amazing form tonight, Takashi." She took a big bite of her sweet bread and let her lips quirk up in a mischievous smile. "Are you okay?"

"Hn. Fine." He went into the kitchen, snatching Ronnie's last bottle of tequila out of her arms along the way and dumping a generous portion into a glass. He then topped it off with the leftover orange juice and some cherry syrup. Haruhi couldn't help the way her mouth fell open when he took two large gulps of the concoction.

Ronnie beat her to the punch. "Mori-senpai, you drink?"

Nodding, he held the glass up to her in thanks, then drank again.

" _I did not take him as a sunrise guy_ ," the impressed American muttered to Haruhi.

"I didn't take him as an anything. No clue at all," she responded, finishing her dinner and joining her boyfriend in the kitchen. Softly fingering the material of his shirt, Haruhi smiled as he quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you learn to make a drink like that, anyway?"

"Mitsukuni prefers liquor that comes from Ireland and the States," he said, narrowing his eyes as his cousin walked in with three large bags stuffed full of bottle of alcohol and mixers. Disbelief spread across Haruhi's face again as Kyoya shut the door behind him, carrying a small cigar box in his hand.

Kyoya smirked in response to her stare. "Don't look so surprised, Haruhi."

Tamaki laughed loudly as he accepted a cigar from Kyoya. "We do this sort of thing every Sunday night."

The twins advanced on the president and Shadow King, demanding to know if their invitations had been lost.

Kyoya gave them a conniving smile. "Where were our invitations to your secret, tequila-binging sleepovers with Haruhi?"

The flustered brunette shrieked in anger, raising her fist at the all-knowing Ootori as she stalked toward him. "Those were supposed to be secret!"

"Not really." Kyoya frowned, unimpressed with her naïve train of thought, and Haruhi immediately felt her blood chill at the rough clearing of a throat behind her.

Twitching, she ignored the roars of laughter coming from Ronnie as she creaked and turned like a rusted robot to face Takashi's blank stare. He was unfazed by her sheepish smile, though he didn't say anything.

" _So_ , what we are learning here, on this glorious day, is that all of you have hidden your drinking habits from each other?" Ronnie grinned like it was Christmas morning.

Everyone looked around, slightly embarrassed, then nodded at her.

" _Good God_ , this is hilarious, and we're even in the midst of a first fight. It's going to be the best night ever."

"We're not fighting," Haruhi muttered bitterly, striding over to Hikaru to take his bottle of tequila. She opened it, put it straight to her lips, and tilted it up, taking several swigs. It burned, but the taste was familiar and pleasant.

Takashi sputtered into his drink and Honey almost dropped the bottle of bourbon in his hands. Tamaki's unlit cigar fell out of his mouth and Ronnie cheered her on. Only Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya remained unaffected.

"Hn," was the negating response to his girlfriend's statement as Takashi assisted Honey in organizing the multiple bottles of liquor on the counter. Haruhi glowered at him and poured herself a half-glass of Hikaru's intended alcohol before said owner squeaked and stole it back.

"Haruhi! This. Is. Precious!"

"Then share Precious with me." She rolled her eyes at him, taking a can of pineapple juice from Honey and filling her cup. After settling down on the floor by the coffee table, she took a deck of cards and shuffled them loudly. Her eyes bore into Takashi as she cut the cards and put them in the middle of the table. Honey took a seat beside her, and Takashi, his expression still unsettlingly blank, sat across the table from her, next to Ronnie. The twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki had wandered onto the patio to enjoy their cigars before starting a sure-to-be-viscous drinking game.

"What are we playing?" Haruhi took the second deck of cards and began shuffling those, too, as she held a fiery staring contest with the either angry, shocked, frustrated, or all of the above Morinozuka heir.

"Fubar," Ronnie said, glancing between Haruhi and Takashi. " _I'll, uh, teach everyone as we go along_."

"Fubar?" Haruhi broke the staring contest to give her roommate a confused glance.

" _Fucked up beyond all recognition. Don't ask me to translate that_."

"We don't need you to." Honey grinned. "It sounds like fun."

"So you two…" Haruhi trailed off, moving her eyes between Honey and Takashi.

"After all of the tournaments we win." Honey took a sip of the smooth Irish bourbon in his cup. "I drink Takashi under the table every time!"

"So that must be why you have always declined our invitations to celebrate afterwards." Tamaki settled down on Haruhi's other side, much to the disappointment of the twins, but they quieted immediately at Takashi's discrete glare. Haruhi twitched her nose at the smell of smoke they brought inside, but Ronnie leaned forward and sniffed unashamedly.

"Ah, _that's nice_."

Kyoya sat between Tamaki and Takashi, ignoring Ronnie. "From what I understand, Honey drinks like a crazy American college student."

" _Hey now, best friend,_ I resent that."

"It's a compliment, best friend," he smiled slightly as she took a moment, then nodded her head, placated.

"So, Kyoya," Kaoru took residence beside Ronnie, who twitched slightly when his knee settled against hers. "You knew about everyone's private drinking parties?"

"Of course I did."

"I'll never stop being terrified by the stuff you can find out," Hikaru muttered, sitting between Kaoru and Honey.

Haruhi sipped at her drink, putting away the second deck of cards and sliding the split deck on the table to Ronnie. Her roommate smirked as she cut the deck into quarters, then stacked the cards together and spread them into a haphazard pile in the middle of the table. " _I hope everyone is well hydrated tonight_."

"Ronnie…" Haruhi gave her a pointed look, but the American laughed and shook her head.

"I will try my best, Haruhi, but I lose the ability to speak Japanese when I drink." She then made a clockwise motion around the coffee table. "We will take turns this way. When it's your turn, take one card. I will tell you what we do with each card when it is pulled."

She nudged Kaoru, who winked at her as he pushed against her shoulder with his in return. He took a card, and held up the Jack of Hearts.

" _Jackasses drink_." Ronnie cackled as the boys grumbled at the phrasing, but obeyed the card.

Hikaru pulled the Two of Clubs and took two drinks. Honey pulled a seven, and Ronnie explained "Thumb-master" to them. When Honey put his thumb down on the table, everyone had to copy him. The last person left without making the movement would have to drink.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief at the ace she grabbed, and thankfully swallowed only one gulp of her drink, but her luck ran out when Tamaki pulled the King of Spades: Waterfall.

" _So_." Ronnie gleefully rubbed her hands together. "This is the inspiration for the name Fubar was given. Tamaki-sama starts drinking, then _best friend_ , then Mori-senpai, so on and so forth. _Best friend_ can't stop drinking until Tamaki-sama does, Mori-senpai can't stop drinking until _best friend_ does, eh, so on and so forth _. You get it_ … Haruhi, _you're shit outta luck, sorry, sweet thang._ "

Haruhi paled as Honey's smile grew into an absolutely evil grin. He took Hikaru's bottle of tequila and topped off her drink, diluting the pineapple juice even more. The rest of the color drained from her face.

"Help me," she murmured to Takashi, who hid a delighted smile behind his cup.

" _Shit outta luck_ ," he mimicked Ronnie's southern United States accent, earning boisterous laughter from everyone except Haruhi.

"Light weight," Honey chuckled. He nodded at Tamaki, who raised his glass.

For a moment, the club president peered down at Haruhi apologetically, then started the waterfall. Tamaki was kind, lowering his drink after just five seconds. Kyoya, Takashi, and Ronnie immediately followed. Kaoru kept his glass up, his look devious as Hikaru half-glared, half-pleaded with his eyes.

Haruhi relaxed as the twins lowered theirs, but Honey pinched her side, giving her an admonishing look as he kept on guzzling back his drink with ease. She growled at him between swallows, switching hands as her throat began to hurt, and started digging her elbow into his side.

"Fine!" Honey coughed, massaging his ribs, but smirked as Haruhi put down her almost-empty cup and called for a break. She scooted back until her back was pressed against the cool glass of the patio door, pulled her arms through her sleeves, and worked the gray undershirt out from her black tee as the liquor rolled around in her stomach. Tossing the shirt against the wall, she made a face as the guys watched her with amused stares and Ronnie took her cup to make a new drink.

She feared the results of Ronnie's mixing skills when her cup was returned, but when she smelled it the aroma seemed sweet and the fizzing bubbles of the Coke attacked her nose. Pleasantly surprised, she took a tiny sip to roll on her tongue. She liked it, and inquired the mix.

" _Coconut rum and Coke_." Ronnie nodded, proud that she made something Haruhi liked.

Haruhi thanked her and slid back up to the table after a few more minutes of soaking in the cold from the glass door, fuming slightly at the realization that everyone had their thumbs on the table except her. "Not fair," she pouted, sipping her drink delicately.

After twenty-one more rounds of pulling cards, the laughs and excited yells turned into pathetic groans and quiet requests that the cards be merciful to them. Haruhi took the third king from the deck, her relief audible and her expression conniving as she shot Hikaru a meaningful look. "Destroy him," she breathed, then swayed and hiccupped as she set her eyes on Honey. He struggled to complete the three drinks his Three of Diamonds called for.

" _Wait, wait_ …" Ronnie held up an unsteady hand, covering her mouth for a moment before continuing, " _Uh, let's quit_."

Choruses of "Thank the Heavens" and "Damn, finally" and "I couldn't take another one" swept the table. Haruhi dropped the tough façade and dragged herself over to the couch to rest against it.

"Haru-chan, I can't do it anymore," Honey mumbled, resting his forehead on the table.

"I...can't either, Honey-chan. I can't...feel my face." Haruhi slurred her words together, her voice even more muffled from burying her face into her arms.

"Don't die yet, we're still playing Truth or Dare before we pass out." Kaoru pulled Haruhi back to the table and Hikaru carefully sat Honey upright again, leaning the very drunk friends against each other.

The twins cracked up as Haruhi muttered, "Shit, I'm smashed." Then they were in delighted tears when Takashi returned to the table, deadpanning at the sight of Honey's head sliding down Haruhi's shoulder to use her chest as a pillow. His expression hardened.

" _Mitsukuni_."


	12. Which One is Hikaru?

**Oh, my wonderful reviewers, favorite-ers, (that's a word, right?), and followers, you make my heart happy. Thank you for the continued support! I love you. I mean, I don't know you guys, but I love you anyway. XD Yuuna, you're so cool. I hope I can keep up with the fun dialogue. BeautifulScars, thank you for the comment! I hope to continue providing you with great updates. Guest Reviewer on 11, I appreciate your review, also!**

 **I love this chapter. I crack up when imagining Honey drinking like a fool with Haruhi, and I know he can be OOC, I hope to preserve some of his innocence, too.**

 **Edit: I already went through and fixed some errors. It's like they magically appear after I post a new chapter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Which One is Hikaru?**

* * *

Ronnie shoved past Takashi, knocking him out of his jealous shock. " _Aye_! _Perv_!" She swiped at Honey's head as he rested on Haruhi's chest. The offending blond sat straight up, blinking furiously up at her as Haruhi giggled through her hiccups.

"Rona-chan?"

" _Eat_ ," the red-faced American muttered, plopping two bread rolls in front of them and cursing Honey's drunken adorableness as she settled into her original spot on the floor. She was in a tizzy by the time everyone was re-situated at the table, her hands flying around while making overstating gestures at each of the Host Club members. "Har-Haruhi. _Listen…hey…listen to me. How do you fucking do it? How do…how do you not screw ev-every…last…one of these gorgeous…hot…edible…delicious stud-muffins_?"

Dead silence settled over the table as Ronnie grinned and Haruhi, very happily, nibbled on her bread roll and sipped her new glass of rum and Coke. She peered over at Ronnie, quirking a small smile, seeming unfazed by her roommate's incredible informality. "No…Ronnie…you listen. These guys...man. These guys are my…they're my boys, you know?"

They all laughed quietly as Haruhi fought to control her hiccups again, failing miserably.

"And what's a _stud-muffin_?" Haruhi squeaked through unsteady giggles, the spasms in her diaphragm shaking her twice in succession.

Ronnie laughed as the guys snapped their heads back to her. " _There's a better way…to put it, but I always say…'Walking sex advertisement_ ' _…or…yeah…that."_

"Ah! _Stud-muffin_! _"_ Haruhi squealed and pointed at Takashi.

All of the boys smacked their hands on the table as Haruhi almost fell over, dying in mirth, with the twins shrieking, "LET'S START THE GAME!" and Takashi and Honey looking as though they desired nothing more than to murder Ronnie. Kyoya covered his face in his hands to stifle his laughter and Tamaki chugged his glass of fine sake.

" _Damn guys, if y'all are already reacting like that, we shouldn't play Truth or Dare_!" Ronnie's smugness ruined how stern she sounded.

"No…no…Ron," Takashi glared defiantly. "We're playing."

"I'm gonna beat you, and when…when'd I do, we're not fighting anymore," Haruhi said cheekily, swaying as she shook a feeble fist at him.

The twins muttered that they really hadn't been fighting, though Honey shushed them. "Kaoruuu-ch... Hikaaaa-chaaaa…..nnn. They…they silent fight. Silent fight!" Honey teetered too far to his right, falling into Hikaru's lap, and the elder twin steadied him upright with an arm around the shoulders.

Kyoya made to take a sophisticated drink from his old fashioned glass, but spilled some onto his black tee and cursed sharply. Tamaki passed him a napkin with a drunken giggle, and Kyoya tried to regain some of his pride. "Best friend, truth or dare?"

"Ahhh," Ronnie sent him a sly smile. " _I love you, best friend_." At Kyoya's urging stare, she picked 'truth.'

Kaoru and Hikaru gasped quietly. "No, Ron! No! Bad choice! BAD CHOICE!"

With a massive grin, Kyoya asked, "Where do you get the cash to pay for your apartment?"

Ronnie stilled, though Haruhi giggled again, reaching around Tamaki to poke Kyoya in the arm. "Kyo! Kyoya! Her father pays for it!"

Kyoya waved her hand away, giving her a soft smile. "No…he doesn't, Haruhi. She lied."

Haruhi's grin faded, and she studied her sheepish roommate. "No…Ronnie…you don't…"

" _You're right, it was a bad choice_ ," Ronnie muttered to the complacent twins before answering, "I pay…with my…winnings?"

"Is that a question or an answer, best friend?" Kyoya carefully swirled the liquid in his glass, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Answer," Ronnie mumbled like a petulant child.

Haruhi gaped at her roommate, not believing what she had heard. Paying a monthly rent of two-hundred thousand yen left little room to imagining what the American meant by 'winnings,' and Haruhi's disgruntled, accusing tone made her roommate flinch. "Not with the _Challenger_ …right, Ronalyn?"

Kyoya immediately held up a hand, stopping Ronnie from replying and sending Haruhi a reprimanding glare. "She only has to answer one question, and she did. Pick someone, best friend."

The rest of them let their curiosity slide for the night, and it turned into chaos after that. Ronnie dared Tamaki to lick someone's ear, and the blond started to lean toward Haruhi, but it was a ploy, suddenly darting the other way and lapping at Kyoya's earlobe. The room filled with shrill cackling and loud gasps as the enraged Shadow King smacked Tamaki over the back of his head. Honey's dare was to play music since the hosting president didn't have it in him to make the older, yet still seemingly innocent boy do anything dirty. Honey pouted while searching for a pop song and dared Kaoru to French-kiss Ronnie, trying to prove his worth.

Haruhi squealed in delight, clapping while Kaoru grabbed Ronnie before she could get away and kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled at her bottom lip as he leaned back, then straightened his posture as though nothing had just happened. Ronnie was in shock, holding her hand over her mouth. The rest of them cheered, more for the rare sight of the speechless American, some for the obvious release of sexual tension between the two.

Kaoru eyed Haruhi with a devilish smile, but she was unaffected. She copied his answer of 'dare' before her eyes widened, realizing what she said, and noticed Takashi narrowing his as Kaoru's smile grew even more evil. "Body shot off Mori."

Haruhi wanted to die as the twins howled with laughter and Takashi sighed, seeming relieved, as though the dare wasn't as horrifying as he imagined. At Kaoru's direction, he stripped off his shirt, then, with a wobbling effort, made to lay back. Haruhi struggled to stand, staggering as she approached her boyfriend, who rested comfortably, hands behind his head, and gave her a pompous smirk.

Saying a silent prayer of thanks as Takashi flexed, his defined six-pack becoming even more pronounced, Haruhi watched, most intrigued, as Kaoru poured a small shot of tequila into Takashi's naval, then another in the dip between his pectoral and abdominal muscles.

"Go for it," Kaoru said slyly.

Haruhi started with the puddle of tequila just below her boyfriend's chest, and, once she slurped that up, she moved to his belly button. She covered it so no one else would see how she used her tongue to clumsily scoop out the liquor. Slightly disappointed with his initial lack of response to what she thought was a perfect teasing moment, she didn't cheer up until she looked into Takashi's eyes and saw completely black orbs staring back at her.

" _Whew_! _Hot damn_!" Ronnie fanned herself, gaining several chuckles in response. Takashi slipped his shirt on as Haruhi returned to her place on the other side of the table. Hikaru drank straight from his bottle of tequila and Honey and Kaoru clapped and cheered him on.

Haruhi grinned as Hikaru lowered his bottle, and he quirked an eyebrow questioningly at her impressed stare, though she only waved him off and turned to Kyoya. Attempting an innocent smile, though she mused it probably came out more as an excessively ambitious smirk, she put the two choices on him in a sweet voice. "Kyoyaaa, truth…or dare?"

"Dare," the Ootori said, his gaze wary.

Put-out by his response, as she had hoped to ask for a detailed explanation of how he gathered information, Haruhi took a moment to come up with something to lash back at the Shadow King for starting her and Takashi's first fight. When the winner came to mind, she knew she had struck gold. "Seduce Ronnie with a single facial expression."

His ardent disdain for the dare appeared instantly and Ronnie choked as she tried to gulp down the rest of her drink. Takashi patted her soothingly on the back and Kaoru shot – the very sloshed – Haruhi a nasty glare, to which she childishly stuck her tongue out.

Kyoya sighed as Ronnie regained her composure. He slowly leaned toward her, over the table, taking off his glasses. He stopped within inches of her face, bringing in his bottom lip to softly chew on it, locking narrowed, dark eyes with hers, as though he really was debating all of the terrible things he wanted to do to the American.

Ronnie swallowed loudly, then threw her phone at Haruhi, the corner smacking her in the chest. "Bitch!" Haruhi squeaked, folding her hand over her pained and suddenly tender boob, glaring as her roommate pursed her lips to hide her smile.

" _Sorry_. _Reflex_."

Haruhi sent her a loathing glance and kept her hand on her breast as Kyoya questioned Takashi, who move his gaze to hers. His eyes lingered on where she had been struck, then answered, "Dare."

Kyoya huffed quietly, then pulled out his phone. After a moment, he said, reading from the screen, "Put on a blindfold and you're going to guess the identity of one of us by touching the person's face."

They all laughed at Kyoya's still disappointed expression as Ronnie retrieved a silver sash from her computer room. She ignored the twins' thrilled and probing questions as to where _that_ came from, and handed it over to a less-than-enthused Takashi. Haruhi drank feverishly as he tied the sash over his eyes and placed his hands on his legs. The stimulating sight before her was more than sexy, but the liquid courage successfully kept the threatening blush at bay.

Hikaru was silently chosen as the person to be identified, and he kneeled by Takashi, guiding his hands to his face. Haruhi watched with wide eyes, her boyfriend slowly measuring the eldest twin's cheek and moving his fingers to the right side of Hikaru's forehead, where the dark ash brown hair was parted.

"Ah, Hikaru." Takashi smiled, lifting the sash off his eyes.

"Yeah…" Hikaru flicked his eyes to Haruhi, who still observed them intently, but didn't move from his position next to Takashi. The Morinozuka heir followed his gaze.

"Go sit down, Hikaru."

"But, Mori…" Hikaru grinned, keeping his eyes on Haruhi, moving closer.

"I'm going to put you through a wall."

Covering her red face, Haruhi sighed deeply and Tamaki rubbed her shoulder, offering amused comfort with his wide smile. Hikaru made a speedy return to his spot after the warning glare from Takashi, and hung onto Kaoru as the kendo champion calmly questioned him.

"Are you brave enough to say 'Dare?'" Kaoru grinned at his twin, though Hikaru's answer was cut off.

"He is. You are, too. Come with me." Takashi stood, grabbing his overnight bag and making his way for the computer room. "Do you have any hats, Ron?"

" _Yeah, on top of my desk. Why_?" She didn't receive an answer, though, Takashi disappearing into the room with disquieted twins cautiously following.

While the rest of them waited, Haruhi and Honey chugged their drinks, glaring playfully at each other. Tamaki shook his head woefully at the sight and Ronnie drummed her fingers against the table in an uneven rhythm, muttering about stupid drunk people, then giggled when she hiccupped.

The dueling drinkers coughed into their glasses when Takashi came out of the room and smiled broadly at Ronnie. The twins were hot on his heels, their faces alight with identical Cheshire cat grins. Black hats turned backward covered the parts in their hair, scarves hiding the color difference. They concealed their jeans and shoes from Ronnie's view with a blanket, and wore matching, over-sized black tees that obviously belonged to Takashi.

"Let's play 'Which one is Hikaru!'" they spoke together, holding their delighted, mischievous grins.

"Oh no," Haruhi breathed, only loud enough for Honey and Tamaki to hear, as Ronnie's face fell. Kyoya gave Takashi an approving nod, but Haruhi was not as thrilled, since she knew that Ronnie was the only one in the apartment who wouldn't be able to tell them apart without seeing their hair. Although, she was still baffled by the sight of their now perfectly matched features, something she had not seen since Hikaru dyed his hair two years previously. The older they got, even as impossible as it seemed, the more alike they grew to look.

But Ronnie surprised all of them, laughing as she wobbled over to the twins. She peered into each of their faces, eyes narrowed thoughtfully, not speaking as she, unknowingly, slid from standing in front of Kaoru to Hikaru. Then grabbed his face and kissed him.

Haruhi opened her mouth to let out a panicked shriek, but Honey clamped a firm hand over her mouth as he tried to not scream either.

Ronnie quickly jerked away from the stone-faced twin, proudly saying, " _Nope, that's definitely not_ Kaoru-kun. _I win_!" She, not so gracefully, settled down onto the floor by Takashi again, letting a self-satisfied smile light up her face.

Still shell-shocked, Hikaru let his end of the blanket fall to the floor and shuffled back to the computer room to change back into his shirt. Kaoru stumbled behind him, sending Ronnie a traumatized look as he, too, went to change.

"I can't even." Takashi muttered, hand over his eyes.

"None of us can, Mori," Tamaki said soothingly.

They waited quietly for the twins to return, all staring at Ronnie as she made a delayed, grossed out face and gulped down the rest of her drink. " _You know guys, I like_ Hikaru-kun _just fine, but he's too gentle for my taste_."

"I think 'Hikaru' is just fine, now, Ron." The elder twin dragged his feet drunkenly to his spot, free of the hat and scarf, and wearing his fitted blue tee again. Kaoru sat close to Ronnie, switching his gaze between her and his brother in a very sulking way.

Honey and Haruhi giggled at Kaoru, and Hikaru quickly rounded on Honey to pick truth or dare. This time no mercy was taken on the martial arts genius, and with his answer of "Truth," was forced to spill the beans on his love interest.

All eyes were on Honey as he replied, "Kanazuki Reiko," and held up a hand like Kyoya had earlier. "That's all I have to say, though I will add that Tsuki-chan and I are just friends."

The twins cowered at his dark gaze and Haruhi twitched away from him, though he smiled innocently, no trace left of the terrifying demeanor directed at Hikaru and Kaoru. He started to slowly rock back and forth, the alcohol from the guzzling contest with Haruhi hitting him full force. He muttered incoherently, then flopped backward, passing out before he even hit the carpet. Takashi practically leaped over the table in his effort to get to his cousin, but only shook his head when Honey started snoring.

"He's fine," Takashi murmured, gently picking up the smaller boy and laying him on the couch.

"I think it is a fine time to call it a night." Tamaki slowly pulled himself onto the other sofa, sitting up and resting his head back, mumbling gratuitous blessings to his friend, the couch. Kyoya crawled onto it also, shoving a pillow against Tamaki's lap for support and plopping down on it with the greatest of relieved sighs. Ronnie pointed to the computer room, telling the twins there was an air mattress made up and waiting for them.

"Thank the Heavens," Hikaru mumbled, not even attempting to stand, crawling toward the room. Takashi and Kaoru picked him up, and they disappeared into the hall.

" _Poor guys, I got another bed for them..."_ Ronnie sighed, observing Tamaki and Kyoya's already sleeping forms. Haruhi took her roommate's offer of a helping hand to stand up on drunk, tired legs. " _Come on, sweet thang_ ," Ronnie looped an arm around the shorter girl and led her to the hall.

Takashi came out of the computer room, smirking at the sight of the girls using the wall for support. He leaned Haruhi against the door frame to Ronnie's room and guided the tipsy American inside. Silently, Takashi returned and picked Haruhi up, carrying her to her bed and laying her down with the utmost care.

"I won, so we're not fighting anymore," Haruhi chided him quietly as he shut the door and he turned to face her. She wasn't sure how she had won 'Truth or Dare,' but the alcohol made her confident. Although, she was glad that the night was over and she could snuggle into her pillow, and the spinning room slowed down as she relaxed.

Takashi approached her bed again, and he kneeled beside it, bringing his forehead to hers. She hummed sleepily at the contact, and stroked his cheek with her fingers. "I have to stay with Mitsukuni tonight." His tone filled with regret as he spoke, then he gently kissed her and pulled back to gaze at her tenderly.

Her mind hazy, she barely managed a nod, burying further into her pillow and closing her eyes. "Go…save…him...Taka…shii." She warmed at the light touches he used to brush back her hair.

"He will be fine. Rest, Haruhi." He kissed her forehead, slowly backing away as his girl fell into a deep, alcohol influenced slumber. He returned to the living room and sat on the floor, leaning his head against the arm of the couch his cousin snored quietly on. Takashi closed his eyes, but stayed awake, listening to all of his family as they soundly slept.


	13. Two Weeks to Heal

**Yuuna, you're killing me over here. Your review was too funny. You too, Alanna-sama! Gah. I just don't know if I can top these last two chapters. I had so much fun writing them, but now I'm going to try to develop the story. I look forward to getting back to hosting hours and having the twins terrorize Honey, though. Big WOOT! from me to all of you though! We topped 50 followers and still going. I am most honored.**

 **If anyone has any writing tips for me, I'll take it. I'm realizing that I'm horrible at story development, and I've got this fic to write, plus the sequel. I know where I'm going, I just need to get there. Hahaha...ha. XD**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Two Weeks to Heal**

* * *

Waking very late into the morning with a tender awareness of the aches tormenting her body, Haruhi groaned out quiet sounds of great suffering. ' _I'm never drinking again_ ,' she thought, wincing through the headache pounding at her unspoken words. She opened her eyes at a snail's pace, adjusting to the sunlight that assaulted her senses, and spotted a glass of water and two pain-relief medications sitting on her nightstand.

She sighed, taking a moment to give reverence to her boys' mercy, then swallowed the pills with uncoordinated fingers barely holding onto her glass. Much to her displeasure, she spilled water on her shirt and pillow, hissing at the chilled liquid as it soaked her front.

' _Misery. This is unabated misery_.' She stripped her pillow of its case and fumbled in her dresser for clothes to wear, finding her oldest, most favorite outfit. After she discarded the previous night's tiny ensemble, the pair of silver knee-length shorts and baggy blue and white tee were pulled on while cramping muscles screamed at the motions.

Her old clothes were so comfy and familiar, her body relaxed briefly, and she wondered if it was time to brave the kitchen as voices flitted through her door. Although, when she recognized the sound of her father's, she quietly left her room, sneaking down the hall and peeking around the corner into the dining room. Ranka sat with her boys around the over-crowded table, all of them playing cards and laughing as Ronnie reenacted several rounds from their game of Fubar the previous night.

Ronnie was the first to spot Haruhi, as the brunette had focused a menacing glare on her.

" _Shush, it's awake_ ," the amused raven-haired girl whispered, unfazed by Haruhi's hangover-amplified irritation, and smiled at the low chuckles that circled the table.

"It wants coffee," Haruhi growled, shuffling over to her beaming father and resting her throbbing head on his shoulder.

She could almost see the gleeful expression on Ranka's face as he said, "First hangover, Haruhi? Even though you're still a while away from drinking legally?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it serves you right, then." But he gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair to tame the wild bits that stuck out as he surveyed his newly dealt cards.

When Hikaru laughed, and Haruhi realized he sat next to her father, she lifted a hand and plopped it on top of his head. He groaned, pain straining the sound.

"That's what I thought," she muttered, letting her hand drop and a tiny smile lift her lips as Ronnie slid her coffee to her.

"Your clothes are atrocious," Hikaru retaliated to her abuse, focusing on his cards, eyebrows furrowed against his headache.

Haruhi slowly straightened as Ranka pursed his lips and tried not to agree with the eldest Hitachiin twin. She was too achy to deal with both of them, so she childishly retorted as she walked behind Hikaru, "So is your face."

Kaoru snorted into his coffee at the incomplete, though obviously foul, words that fell out of his brother's mouth. The rest of the table hid smiles – in Takashi's case, a faintly smug look – as Hikaru and Kaoru glared at each other with what Haruhi concluded to be fairly bitchy expressions.

She set her coffee in front of Takashi, and rested her head on his shoulder, too, appreciating that she didn't have to bend over very far. He hummed lowly, and she answered, "Misery."

"I know." His voice was soothing, and she hummed back at him.

"Haru-chan, come sit with me." She glanced over at Honey, who scooted so that half of his chair was available and she could sit next to Takashi. The blond patted the open space, offering a subdued smile.

"Okay." After carefully situating herself on the small amount of chair, Haruhi felt Takashi rest his knee against hers, and she warmed at the fuzzy sensations that erupted at his touch.

Once she made it to her second cup of coffee and through half of her water, her aches began to subside. She soon started laughing with Ronnie as Kyoya ruled the game, winning round after round and inciting the twins' anger with nonchalant self-praising of his skills. Tamaki already laid claim to a corner of the girls' living room and resided there, for Ranka had performed his signature move: Crush Suoh's Soul.

"I'm not understanding this at all, Tamaki-sama," Ronnie muttered, sending the Princely Host a wooden stare.

"You'll get used to it," Kaoru said, his tone cheerful as he grinned toward the depression-filled corner. "Tono, come back."

"I must stay here. Goodbye forever."

Haruhi snorted into her coffee this time, fighting tooth and nail to hold her laughter in check, and received help from Kyoya as he gave her a pleasant, yet stern smile. Her uncontrolled amusement faded fast at the sight.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Haruhi. We need to finish working on the club's weekly statements."

"No, no." Haruhi coughed, sipping on her warm drink. "I'm so…so sorry. I still feel horrible."

"Really?" He deadpanned as Haruhi grew flustered and her cheeks reddened. "You're a terrible liar."

Haruhi sighed, giving him a testy stare. She enjoyed Takashi's closeness too much to even think about giving up her half-chair, but at Kyoya's hardening expression, she grumbled in agreement.

They sat at the coffee table while the games continued on in the dining room. Takashi caught her gaze several times, smiling softly with every occurrence. When Kyoya cleared his throat after he caught her eyes drifting away from her laptop, she scowled at him, but focused on her work.

Surprised when she found her work to be done by the time an hour passed, Haruhi offered it to be scrutinized by Kyoya, who had finished fifteen minutes earlier. She filled with pride, quite pleased with herself, when the Ootori said, "This is fine, Haruhi. We may be able to cut out our working Saturdays after all."

"That may be the best news I hear all day," she said gratefully, and he waved her away, though a tiny smile showed through his cool features.

* * *

They all chattered and laughed loudly as they ate lunch, the meal taking place after Kyoya managed to coax a feeble Tamaki out of his corner. The first to leave was Ranka, who was due at work early that night. He hugged Haruhi tightly and they arranged to have dinner that coming Tuesday. Ronnie, Honey, and the twins soon followed Haruhi's beautiful father, all of them chattering excitedly about what to get at the store. Kyoya and Tamaki made their leave of their friends for the weekend, both grimacing when they admitted to having put off a group project for their shared business class.

"And you gave me crap about our work." Haruhi smirked victoriously at Kyoya as he blatantly ignored her and dragged Tamaki out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Haruhi turned the deadbolt, planning to launch herself at Takashi for a passionate, hangover-ridding kiss. She was thrilled with the fact that the enthused shoppers of groceries for the apartment wouldn't be back for at least two hours. Although, warm hands grasped her upper arms before she could even face away from the door, and spun her around. Takashi had his lips on hers instantly, lifting her, her back sliding up the door.

Haruhi moaned his name as his groin pressed against hers with a fiery need. "Two weeks," he growled, his want for the girl he had trapped between his body and door growing as she protested weakly against his lips.

Taking a moment to indulge in his taste, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip, Haruhi hung her left arm over his shoulder to rest her splinted hand and slid her right into his hair. "Please," she murmured. "My room?"

She gasped at how quickly he moved them away from the door, smiling into his kisses as he swept down the hall. A small squeal of "Takashi!" escaped her throat when he gripped her left elbow securely and dropped her on her bed, though she flushed and stilled immediately as he ripped off his shirt and climbed on top of her to lay claim to her lips again.

"When you…last night…" he groaned, sliding his hand just under her shirt to trace her naval, his fingertips searing the skin around it. His eyes became black, twin pools of lust and craving, and she sucked in her breath as he pulled her up to straddle his lap. Before Haruhi knew it, her shirt was off, tossed to the floor, and Takashi was hovering over her, trailing hot kisses over her neck, shoulders, the swells of breasts that peeked out from her bra. She whimpered pitifully below him, and his lips sought hers immediately.

He gently grabbed her left wrist, bringing it to lay over her abdomen and resting his hand lightly over hers. This time, he kissed her gently, with a tenderness that set butterflies aflutter in her tummy. "Two more weeks…to heal." He gritted his teeth, and an unsettling anger overtook the lust that darkened his eyes.

Haruhi jerked, eyes widening with his words. That was the first time any of the boys had mentioned the attack since the hospital. She placed her good hand against his cheek, lifting her head to kiss him, holding him steady as he tried to pull away. With that response, she confirmed her suspicions that he was still greatly bothered by the incredibly terrifying event. She had already put it behind her.

She whispered the soothing praises that she had taken to repeating to herself over and over when she felt afraid. They came out as a sort of mantra. "No one but the university has my address. I don't leave this area. I cannot be found. I have all of you. I will never allow myself to be put into a situation like that again."

Takashi said nothing, gripping the sheets that surrounded them with a deadly force. She stared firmly into his narrowed eyes.

"I am safe."

"Are you?" he finally muttered, jaw tense and arm shaking with the pressure he exerted on the material in his fist.

"Yes, Takashi, I am." When she frowned, he sighed, dropping his head to lean his forehead on her shoulder. Her tone lightened, laughing very quietly as she said, "I'm pretty sure Kyoya has a security detail on the apartment every day and night, too."

A muffled, "He does," came from him as he buried his face into her neck.

"Hmm," she wondered, soaking in the soothing, peaceful, warming feelings that came with Takashi nestling into her. "There was guy who transferred into the university…right after it. He has the same lectures I do. Security, also?"

"Tamaki."

"Ah." She grinned, then briefly closed her eyes to appreciate how quietly he clung to her. Knowing this might be rare, she waited for a minute before saying, "I am safe. See?"

She let out a surprised breath, tangling her fingers into his hair, as he gave her skin very relieved attentions. He stopped soon after he started, raising his head, still supported by his elbows on the bed. With a small smile, he said, "You are safe."

"You know that already." Her expression was blank. Something else bothered her, so she asked, "What is this?"

At Takashi's confused glance, she motioned between the two of them. Seeming to carefully let his face fall into its usual impassive state, he muttered, "I now understand why Tamaki dies when you speak to him."

"Well, you're not withering away, so that's a good sign." She smiled reassuringly, and he let out a tiny sigh through his nose. Although, the way his eyes narrowed, just a fraction of a centimeter, let Haruhi know the Wild Host was quite amused by her statement.

"Go to dinner with me tonight," was his answer to the blunt question that would have put Tamaki on the ground.

Haruhi smiled widely, though her verbal answer remained unspoken as Takashi crushed his lips down on her. His moved against hers in thankful, happy movements, and he kissed her nose and cheeks, too. At the tender gaze he focused on her, the brunette shyly quirked up one side of her mouth.

They rested in her bed until the last possible moment, throwing their shirts back on when they heard the Challenger pull in front of the building. Sharing soft, amused stares, they went to help their friends unload the groceries.

* * *

"That is too much…no. No. That's not enough. It's nothing at all." Haruhi reeled back from the dress – lingerie, more like it – that the youngest twin held up to her face. Black. Low front, strappy back, would cover her butt if she was lucky. "Absolutely not, Kaoru!"

Takashi would be picking her up for dinner in forty-five minutes, and she was at the end of her usually long rope of wits. Not because she was due to have her first dinner date with the kendo champion, oh no. Her disappearing sanity was to be blamed on the demons running frantically around her room, barking commands at each other, nerves frayed to the point of nonexistence.

Waving away another black piece of nothingness, Haruhi covered her face and blew out a long, exasperated sigh, then breathed in heavily through her nose. She continued to meditate while the twins growled at each other. She tried to accept that they were more nervous than her, that it was perfectly normal.

' _It's not normal_. _Why can't my family be normal_?' She took another moment to focus on calming thoughts, and almost cried in relief when Ronnie barged into the room.

" _Out. Let's go_." Ronnie jerked her thumb at the door, then shoved the protesting Hitachiins into the hall when they planted their feet like stubborn children. "Haruhi, _sweetie_ , I will save you."

"Thank you," she breathed, then shared a grin with the American, who scanned the war zone that once had been Haruhi's closet.

" _Ah, nice. Eh. Kinda cool. Yeah_." Ronnie continued to mutter to herself as she rifled through the clothes, Haruhi catching and understanding about every other phrase. One made her giggle, and Ronnie turned to stare at her with a sullen glare. "Are you laughing at me?"

" _Well, idn't that a sight_?" Haruhi repeated, snorting in laughter at Ronnie's offended look.

"Kaoru-kun is…eh…slutty with his designs." Ronnie ignored Haruhi's poke of fun at her accent, pulling out a dark green dress from the back of the closet.

"Provocative," Haruhi corrected, and took the garment from her roommate, smiling her approval when Ronnie pulled black flats from her sparse collection of footwear. This twins had almost cried at the sight of what they considered not enough shoes, and Haruhi smirked lightly at the memory.

"Ah, I like the way that sounds."

"You need to take a Japanese language course next semester."

Ronnie gave her a condescending eye roll, helped her into the dress, and started on her hair. "Your words burn me, Haruhi."

"And there, you sound like a native speaker." Haruhi also rolled her eyes, but remained still as the American starting pulling her hair up in short bunches, set in place with bobby pins that blended in with her hair. Haruhi remained unsure of an up-do style with her short hair, but let Ronnie continue. She was pleased with the green dress, though. The skirt fell to the tops of her knees and covered her chest completely, though the back was a bit more open than she cared for. More than once, she rubbed the small of her back to make sure the dress wouldn't dip too low.

" _I could be fluent, you never know_." Ronnie winked at her, then finished her work by sweeping Haruhi's bangs to the side and secured them in place with two silver clips. Her hands twitched when Kaoru yelled for her to do Haruhi's make-up. " _I'm fixing to! Good God_!" she said shrilly, then huffed and grabbed for the make-up bag.

"Natural," Haruhi warned, narrowing her eyes at the purple liner in Ronnie's hand. The flustered American muttered her agreement and settled for the browns available in the bag, but she recovered once she completed the cosmetic touches on Haruhi's face.

"You look like you, _beautiful_ ," Ronnie reassured, then took Haruhi's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Haruhi blushed at the forward nickname, but immediately glared at the twins when they sputtered at the sight of her. Although, she felt proud of herself for the second time that day as she made no move to run for her bedroom to hide from Hikaru's gawking and Kaoru's absolutely stunned features.

The twins moved their stares to Ronnie, who shrugged. " _I'm a girl, too. Come on guys_." She was saved from the rest of their interrogation when three solid knocks sounded at the door, and flung it open to a stone-faced Takashi and a brilliantly smiling Honey.

Haruhi breathed in, and stopped. Takashi wore a ' _dashing, let-me-rip-it-off-you_ ,' dark grey suit. The jacket's sleeves hugged his muscular arms, framed his broad shoulders. An aching in her lower abdomen reminded her of how much she appreciated how the years since he left high school had shaped him, and left her immensely aware of his intense gaze.

"Thank you," Haruhi murmured to Ronnie and the twins, then grabbed Takashi's arm as she whispered a farewell to Honey when she passed, and dragged her boyfriend along with her. She stopped at the row of cars parked in front of her building, then gave him a fervent look.

He pointed to the brand new, silver sports car sitting beside the Challenger. She gaped at it as he led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Sliding in, taking the utmost care to not touch anything but the seat, Haruhi snapped her head to him when he settled into his seat.

Takashi smiled at her pale, shocked face, then managed to look slightly embarrassed as he fired up the starter and the engine roared to life. "I don't want to talk about it."

"…What is this, Takashi?"

He remained stoic, but Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the grin that made his teeth clench in the effort to not show it. "It's a Mercedes-AMG GT."

She covered her face as they pulled out of the apartment complex, and silently bet her scholarship to Ouran University on her assumption that this had been Honey's birthday present to his cousin.


	14. Flawlessly Fluid Conversations

**Good afternoon my lovely readers. I had an amazing time writing this chapter, and spent a bit extra time on the dialogue, which was excellent practice. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**

 **Reviewers: GreenEyedSam, that was a term I found in my research that is used to describe people in that particular art, so I used it. Hah, I kinda like the sound of it. Thanks for your comments! Yunna, I like your story development, too! Ughhhbladablahdablah, To Love You in Silence is one of my most favorite Haruhi/Mori fics. I even reread it yesterday. :3 I couldn't resist putting the car in there, I'm such a sucker for the pretties that are gorgeous sport cars. (I WILL HAVE A CHALLENGER ONE DAY!) XD And Blossom and Kakasaku, thank you for your reviews, too!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Flawlessly Fluid Conversations**

* * *

The restaurant that Takashi escorted her through was filled with quiet voices, lights casting dim blue tones over the patrons. It was a splendid little building in the center of Tokyo's hustle and bustle, and Haruhi gave her boyfriend a pleased smile when he glanced at her for approval of his choice. It truly was a gem, and she admired the bar tucked into a corner with dark wooden countertops and gorgeous wine and cocktail glasses that hung above the bartender's head. The walls' paneling matched the tables and bar top, and the plushy carpet bounced against her shoes when she was seated.

"This is lovely," Haruhi murmured after the waiter left to retrieve their drinks. Takashi released the tension in his shoulders, and he gave her a muted nod, the little smile tugging at his lips thrilling the brunette sitting across from him.

They sat in comfortable silence, looking over their menus, and let the waiter take their orders when he returned with a glass of water for each of them. Once he was gone, Takashi set an intense gaze on Haruhi, who blinked owlishly in return. He leaned forward and whispered, "About last night."

' _Uh-oh_.' She flushed, but Takashi didn't budge. She wasn't sure which part of the night he referred to, and decided to beat around the entire subject. "There was a lot going on? Heh, I wanted to ask you about your law classes. I'm interested in the topics, since I'll have to take them eventually."

" _Stud-muffin_ ," he said so lowly Haruhi didn't quite catch his words at first, but she recognized the movement of his lips and realized he ignored her inquiry about his classes entirely. Burning an even brighter red, she turned her head to the wall next to them and took to slightly comforting, self-pitying utterances. She didn't mind the perfect channeling of Tamaki she exuded in that moment; she just needed something, anything, to ward off the mountainous waves of embarrassment that made her chest, neck, and face sizzle from the heated blush.

"Haruhi?" Takashi deadpanned at her depressed demeanor, twitching his hand and grazing it against her arm. The smile that made its way to his lips when she pouted at him lifted her spirits slightly.

"Can I blame the alcohol?" At the negative shaking of his head, she pursed her lips in mock anger and traced the warm path his fingers had left on her arm while muttering, "I blame you then."

His smile grew wider, though he wrangled it back into a barely-there-twitch of his lips. _Damn straight._

Haruhi's mouth fell open before she could stop it. "Takashi, are you _flirting_ with me?"

He narrowed his eyes, their edges crinkling ever so slightly. _Amusing._

"You are. Stop that." She chewed on her bottom lip, fighting back the blush that threatened to make her nose glow again. "This is our first date, you know. Should you be doing that?"

He lifted an eyebrow, a smirk lightly touching his mouth. _Really, Haruhi?_

"It doesn't matter how long we've known each other," she huffed, crossing her arms, trying so, so hard to not think about how sexy he was when he made that face. The tux wasn't helping matters, either.

"Huh." He stared at her blankly. _Is there no other reason?_

That was it. His silent message set her face aglow. She sputtered, but quickly composed herself, downing almost half of her water to avoid looking at him. Once she put her glass down, she chanced a fast glance.

His mouth set in the tiniest of smiles, the softness of his gaze, the gentle stroke his finger set on the back of her hand, it all sent Haruhi's heart into overdrive. _I love you_.

She laughed quietly, shoving away the – panicking, warm, frenzied, exhilarated, turbulent – emotions that erupted at her interpretation of his look. Of course she was wrong, she assured herself over and over, and set the focus of their conversation on his schoolwork. They continued speaking lowly while enjoying their dinner, and Haruhi quieted every now and then to appreciate the delicacy that was seafood in her mouth.

The waiter gave her a tickled smile over her shy bumbling while her boyfriend took care of the check. When Haruhi roved her eyes up and down the receipt, Takashi set a stern gaze on her. _Don't even think about it_.

"Thank you," she murmured as they left the restaurant, and he gently brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen from her clip. _You're welcome_.

When Haruhi went to bed that night, she traced her puffy, slightly bruised lips with her fingers. Takashi had pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss after walking her to the door, and she sighed happily at the fresh memory. For what the boy lacked in spoken feelings, he definitely made up in the area of silent passion.

* * *

Haruhi groaned and set the tray full of tea cups down on the counter, rolling her right shoulder to relieve the sore muscles. Honey had kidnapped her Sunday afternoon and Tuesday morning before her lectures for light exercising, meditation, and mildly toned-down sparring matches. Since she had to resort to using only her right arm for defending herself against Honey's enthused teachings, the appendage still hurt going into late Wednesday afternoon.

Luckily, Ronnie had decided to join hosting hours that day and help with cleaning the main room. Haruhi mused that the American had set up a stakeout on the twins' table to keep an eye out for Renge, judging by her fantastic mood when sitting next to Kaoru after the overbearing otaku joined Kyoya.

While she washed the dishes, Haruhi let her mind wander, not surprised when she went back to Saturday night. It seemed to be the only thing she could focus on if she wasn't taking notes from her textbooks or doing homework, and she gave a small, contented sigh as Takashi's gentle eyes filled her inner vision. His gaze was so caring, so amorous, that by this point Haruhi was sure she had imagined the whole thing, including the way his smile seemed to lift at her glance, how he silently said, "I love you."

Haruhi was having a crisis.

There was no way she could continue to let her mind translate Takashi's facial expressions like that. Not when she was still unsure of her – strong – feelings for the Morinozuka heir. She thought back to her first days at Ouran High School, during hosting hours, when he had saved her from Tamaki's unyielding pride at her natural talent. When he saved her from the insane, impossible dangers present in the Ootori's resort. She couldn't help a quiet giggle at the memory of when she had first realized some sort of more-than-a-friend feeling for him, the day that his smiles were so wide and his flirtations with the guests – and herself – so obvious because his exhaustion left him a womanizing mess of a teenage boy.

She had also been a mess that day, trying hard to not watch him during his nap and continuing to converse with her flustered, squealing guests. She had been jealous that they were looking over at him, and she couldn't even peek because Hikaru and Kaoru would've tormented her for days and Tamaki would have died in his corner. Not to mention that she had to play the part of a _male_ host.

She hadn't realized that feeling to be jealousy until much later, though. Even dated Tamaki for almost a year before she knew it. The comprehension of what happened that rainy autumn day didn't dawn on her until their first sparring match at his family's dojo. When he pinned her for the first time, staring down at her with that damned impassive face, she was struck with that jealous awareness.

It had helped slightly for when she countered, shoving him off her and striking with a perfectly executed pin, also. He had commented that Honey's teachings were shining through, though not in those words, but she knew that's what he meant.

Haruhi finished with her chores in the kitchenette, shaking her head to clear her reminiscing thoughts. She had schoolwork to do, so she strode into the music room to join Ronnie, Hikaru, and Kaoru for a simple study session. Takashi lounged on the couch beside them, reading into the chapter his lecture had covered that afternoon. Honey was already gone, having left with his guests to meet Reiko for dinner, successfully avoiding the twins' interrogations for another day.

They called distracted goodbyes to Tamaki and Kyoya, though Ronnie was more alert, saying, " _See you later, best friend_!" and Haruhi barely hid a smile at the way Kaoru jerked at the sweet tone in the American's voice.

Very happy with her studying progress, though she was going to have to stay in the library late that night, Haruhi glanced up to see Kaoru pouting and Hikaru leaning toward him with a concerned expression.

Hikaru traced his finger along Kaoru's jaw, reassuring his younger brother in a seductive tone, "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll make sure you feel much better tonight." Hikaru tilted his head, and Kaoru bit his lower lip. Both began to flutter their eyelids closed.

They flicked their eyes over to Haruhi, who stared at them with a bored expression, and Ronnie, who gaped unashamedly with wide eyes and a fire-engine red face.

"PERVERT!" the twins screamed, jumping out of their seats and pointing accusing fingers at Ronnie.

"AHHHH! _I AM NOT_!" Ronnie screeched, almost tumbling out of her seat in fright.

"ARE TOO!"

" _AM NOT_!"

"I am not," Haruhi muttered at Ronnie, frowning as the flustered girl continued to shriek "Am not!" in English.

"I know, Haruhi!" She rounded on the brunette, face still scarlet, but she took in a deep breath and sat down calmly. Smoothing the front of her shirt, Ronnie gave Haruhi a discreet wink.

"What?"

"I like it when you get smart with me," the American murmured, leaning in close to Haruhi's face. Ronnie pushed a lock of brown hair behind Haruhi's ear, smiling softly as their noses touched.

"Are we really that close, Ronnie?"

" _Yeah_."

Fighting the urge to giggle, Haruhi slid her hand into Ronnie's hair, slowly grabbing a handful of her long black locks and pulling slightly so the taller girl would bare her neck more.

They turned their heads to stare at the twins, who were wiping away nosebleeds. "PERVERTS!" Both girls screamed, knocking over their chairs as they shot to their feet.

"I can't do it. I…just…can't." Hikaru stared at them with impressed dismay.

Kaoru wiped the last trace of blood off his face. "I think we just got beat at our own game..."

The girls grinned as the twins sulked, but Haruhi noticed a small motion in her peripheral vision, and she turned to see Takashi trying to hide a bloody tissue in his hand.

Haruhi turned so red, she could see her own nose glowing. She squeaked as Ronnie roared with laughter. The twins ceased all pouting, cackling loudly and giving each other a high-five. Resisting the urge to run from the room, Haruhi turned to Ronnie, who wheezed for air and smacked the table in her mirth.

"We're never doing that again."

"Yes…we…are!"

Haruhi picked up her chair, pouting just like Kaoru had earlier. "We're not friends anymore."

Ronnie ignored her, facing Takashi with an evil grin on her face. "Mori-senpai…" The twins sidled up to her, grinning like the Cheshire cat on a field day.

"I…don't want to talk about it." Haruhi felt her spirit leaving her as Takashi flushed a light pink. The twins chuckled darkly.

"Kaoru, this is a discovery not to be taken lightly."

"Absolutely, Hikaru. I wonder what we could do with this information?"

Ronnie's eyes flashed evilly. "Boys, I wonder how much Mori-senpai's fans would pay for a secret like this?"

"Oh, my dear Ronnie-hime, what an excellent idea."

"I bet they would pay hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of yen for a juicy detail like that."

Takashi stared at them like they had grown extra heads. Haruhi put her forehead down on the table, wanting to die as he said, "I'll pay you double to keep this between us."

"Oh, Mori, it's not cash we want." Hikaru put his arms around Ronnie and Kaoru's shoulders. "We don't want cash at all, do we?"

" _We most certainly do not want cash_."

"We have something more…entertaining in mind."

Takashi paled at their devious expressions.

"It's something we've been considering for the summer ball Tono is throwing at his estate."

"You remember the one he's planning for the weekend before summer break, don't you?"

Ronnie grinned even wider, realizing what the twins were referring to. "We were very impressed with your street dancing at the spring ball Tamaki-sama hosted, weren't we boys?"

"Oh yes, Ronnie-hime, we were very taken with Mori's skills."

"Very taken indeed. So, Mori, for us to keep your perverted little secret, we are going to need you…"

"…To do that again. Yes, we are, but this time, we…"

"…Have a wardrobe idea in mind…"

"…Along with a choreographed dance, courtesy of…"

"…Hikaru and me, since we, too, are…"

"…Extremely well versed in the art of street dancing."

Ronnie barely held back her laughter at the twins' flawlessly fluid conversation, however, Haruhi was appalled.

"You can't coerce him into something like that!" Her words, meant to be strong and demanding, came out choked through her embarrassment. Kaoru laughed while Hikaru beamed at her.

"Yeah, we can and, well, we are."

"Done." Takashi stood, the bloody tissue already discarded without their noticing.

"Most excellent, Mori." Kaoru grinned, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

"Let's meet every Sunday and get the routine down, shall we?" Hikaru mirrored his brother's expression. They both looked to Ronnie, who gave them an ecstatic nod and a thumbs-up sign.

Haruhi reached out slightly as Takashi walked away with long, fast strides, desperate to escape the twins. He turned and caught her gaze for just a second when he opened the door, and showed her a farewell smile so gentle, so soft, that it made her heart race.

Hiding her disappointment by shooting Ronnie and the twins a half-hearted glare, she packed up her bag and told them she would be in the library until much later that night. She let out an exasperated sigh through her teeth as they rolled in boisterous laughter, quickly making her leave before they could include her in whatever plans they had for Takashi.

But she had to admit the way he reacted to the twins and Ronnie's blackmailing would have been funny, if she wasn't one of the main causes to his flustered reaction. A smile lit her face as she claimed a table in the slowly emptying library, and she resolved to question him about his thoughts to the little display Ronnie and she had put on, later.

* * *

Haruhi slipped her key into the lock and turned it slowly, making no noise as she opened the door and let herself into the apartment. Closing it with just as much care, Haruhi crept away from the door to reach the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was late and she was exhausted and sore from the long day. Her time in the library had been well spent, though.

" _But…but best friend_!"

Haruhi snapped her eyes to Ronnie's door as her whining rang through the hallway. She thought that the American would have been asleep already, since she had an early lecture and didn't function in the mornings as it was. Haruhi shrugged, intending on continuing her bedtime routine and ignoring Ronne as she complained at Kyoya over the phone.

But she grew curious when Ronnie stopped sounding like a petulant child and her voice took on a dangerous tone.

"I've taken care of that already, Kyoya."

Haruhi tensed, moving her gaze back to the closed door. She didn't know what Kyoya could have said to make Ronnie use his first name so informally and angrily, or plain just use it at all, but she needed to find out. So, silently, she moved forward and leaned in closely. She would apologize later.

"You should fucking know. You and your little gang tagged along on that."

Haruhi thought she could hear Kyoya's voice, though indiscernible. He must have been yelling for that to carry so far from the phone's ear piece.

"I picked up on that information, too, from the race meet last week. It's irrelevant."

Eyebrows raising, almost disappearing into her hair, Haruhi grimaced slightly. ' _She does street race. That idiot._ '

"Kyoya, calm the fuck down… …Because I'm a fucking professional, that's why."

Haruhi shuddered, almost able to imagine the expression that accompanied Ronnie's murderous tone and level pitch.

"You saw for yourself. Shit, that inhuman weapon you call Honey assisted."

Ice. That would be how Haruhi described the blood coursing through her veins in that moment.

"That's how I work. I sent a message far and wide. When the name Fujioka Haruhi is mentioned in the underground, people cower. They know she's under my protection."

Frozen. A sudden thought made her eyes narrow. Since when was Ronnie's Japanese that good? She dismissed the notion, clenching her fist as the infuriated girl on the other side of the door spoke again.

"Because people fear my damned name, Kyoya, whether or not I follow in my father's footsteps. Isn't it good enough that I renounced that life when I met all of you?"

Ronnie was silent for a long moment.

"I know you guys saw me do it... Honey-senpai, I'm so sorry that you had to intervene, but Haruhi is safe now."

Haruhi twitched, her anger slowly building.

"I'm glad you all feel that way. I kind of wish you'd told me this was a conference call, _best friend_."

It took everything she had to not barge into the room at that very moment.

"No, the threat against Haruhi was a hoax. I… …Ugh, Mori-senpai. _Chill, bro_."

Haruhi's ears perked up at that.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not saying a word to her. Not…"

Haruhi blocked out the rest of Ronnie's words, and, just as silently as she had entered the apartment, she went back to the front door. The noises were purposeful as she unlocked, opened, and closed it with a sharp turn of the knob and a loud _click_. She trembled, barely making out Ronnie's hushed goodbye to the Host Club, and the American's room remained quiet after that.

Haruhi brushed her teeth, trying to not look in the mirror and see how her fury tensed her jaw and darkened her eyes. Dropping her bag on the floor in her room, then dressing quickly in the first set of pajamas she found, the enraged brunette crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. She ignored the tone from her phone that signaled a received text, knowing it was Takashi, since Ronnie had probably told him and the rest of the boys that she was home.

She tried, truly put in her best effort, to sleep.

But she couldn't. Not when she was that angry.


	15. No More Secrets

**Hey everyone. This is much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I haven't updated like I usually do. So, I wanted to get this up before I disappear for a couple of weeks. This was written last week.**

 **Unfortunately, a tornado ripped through my best friend's house. (You all hear about those 9 damned tornadoes that tore North Texas apart? Yeah.) Fortunately, my best friend was with me and her father walked away with superficial cuts. I am helping with damage control at the (demolished) house and getting my house in order since they are staying with me.**

 **This story is NOT going on hiatus. I need two to three weeks tops to get this effing crap under control. Forgive me, but I will respond to all reviews in the next update. I love all of you, my readers, and please stay safe out there.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **No More Secrets**

* * *

The next day, Haruhi went through the motions like a pro. Her notes were perfect, the quiz in her last lecture a breeze. Of course, she would remain at the top of that class, too. She wore her favorite boots, fitted tights, and a long, loose tee. All black to help her feel a bit better about the dark mood she was in.

But the anger at her family could only carry her so far through the day. She rested, propped up by a tree, behind the main building. Studying before hosting hours calmed her nerves, since she knew she would have to face _them_ soon. Running a hand tiredly through her hair, she was grateful she felt too exhausted to even be angry anymore, and closed her eyes wearily. She bent one leg up, leaning her head back to the smooth tree bark, intending to relax for just a minute. Then she would go inside and perform her duties as the happy, if not slightly flirtatious, hostess that she was.

When Haruhi woke, she groggily blinked the sleep out of her eyes and frowned at the disorienting, quickly fading light. The sun had already fallen low on the horizon and the realization made her groan and drag her hand down her cheek. Host Club was over, and Kyoya was going to have her head. Her phone chimed and she paled at the unreal number of missed calls and text messages.

Her initial assumption was wrong. Takashi would be the one to lay claim to her head.

While she debated calling him, she rose to her feet and stretched the muscles that had bundled and stiffened during her nap against the tree. Her indignation had subsided throughout the day as she simmered over the previous night's eavesdropping, but she still felt a little irked. Just a little.

She opted to check her text messages instead of her voicemail while she began the trek back to her apartment. Her jaw clenched as she read through Takashi's.

 **Where are you?**

 **Call me.**

 **Haruhi, you need to get to the music room. Now.**

Scrolling through the rest, her indignation quickly boiling over into exasperated anger, she typed a to-the-point response. It detailed her nonexistent sleep and the nap that had dissolved any plans for her late afternoon, and nothing else. She brushed her hair out of her face, noticing slow movement out of the corner of her eye. Tensing, she glanced over to see a man approaching her. He wore sunglasses, even though it was twilight, and a formal suit with a cord running out of the collar and up to his ear.

Haruhi deadpanned. "Tachibana-san?"

Tachibana nodded, turning his head to speak lowly into the mouthpiece clipped to his collar, and looked back at her, his mouth set in a tight smile. "Haruhi-san, you are going to your apartment."

Clenching her bag's shoulder strap so tightly her knuckles turned white, she managed a curt nod to Kyoya's bodyguard. She did not appreciate how he had commanded her, instead of asking, but she knew better than to assume that Tachibana would ever speak to her like that without being told to do so. That statement was a message passing through him from Kyoya, and she would have strong words with the Ootori, later.

Tachibana followed her until she reached her door, and she sighed as he made his way to the other side of the building and entered one of several black limos. That amount of parked cars could only mean one thing, and she narrowed her eyes as she opened her door. Of course, her roommate and the Host Club were anxiously awaiting her arrival while gathered in a tight circle in the living room.

She thought it strange that they remained silent, only studying the annoyed look on her face, so she dropped her bag on the dining table and started pulling food out of the fridge to make dinner for all of them. It would ease her nerves to make one of her dad's favorites.

Haruhi needed a peaceful center. She didn't want to be mad at them anymore, so she told her wordless family as she put water on the stove to boil and started chopping vegetables, "I am not a delicate little girl, so I would appreciate a detailed explanation of last night's phone call and why you thought it would suit you to exclude me."

When she looked up from her cutting board, she saw that all seven of them had crowded behind the bar to watch her carefully.

Their continued silence irritated her even further. "I can't believe any of you. Especially _you two_." She turned her hard gaze on the twins. "That's something we never do. We don't keep secrets from each other."

They fidgeted, but she moved her stare to Honey. His eyes grew large. "My Honey-chan doesn't keep secrets, either." To Kyoya, she said, "Understandable." Tamaki: "I don't even know how you managed to keep your mouth shut all day." Takashi: "Use your damn words."

And, finally, she turned to Ronnie. "What the fuck are you?"

At that, Ronnie stiffened, her hairs standing on end. " _The Hell?_ "

Haruhi chopped through a carrot, pushing the pieces to the side to start another batch. "Hit man? Gang banger? Rogue assassin?"

"Ah, we were just talking about that, Haru." Kaoru smiled at her, hoping to reassure her with the fond nickname, and placed a hand on Ronnie's arm.

"She's a ninja!" Hikaru said, grinning when Haruhi stilled, her knife hovering over the last carrot. She snapped her head back to Ronnie, who scowled at the eldest twin.

"Please, Hikaru. That's enough. Haruhi, you had it right with 'hit man.'" She carefully watched Haruhi's face as it showed shock, confusion, slight fear, then nothing all in succession. The brunette finished her dinner prep, maintaining her blank expression as she left the stew to cook.

"So, like you said, you're not following that path anymore?" Haruhi mused over the conversation she had listened in on, then puffed out a relieved breath when Ronnie nodded.

"I'm studying to be a lawyer. I can't be that person anymore, so…" Ronnie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "I told my father when I brought you in that I would focus solely on my studies. He took it much better than I thought he would, but since I broke our original deal for him bringing me back to Japan, he left me to take care of rent for this place on my own. Hence, my racing habit that you obviously despise."

"He brought you _back_ to Japan?" Kyoya quickly observed, folding his hands together over the bar.

Ronnie nodded. "I first came here when I was five, with my father. I went back to the States for high school, and returned last September."

She shooed the hosts to the living room so she could speak to Haruhi for a moment in peace, and explained that she had arrived early to prepare for the new semester starting in April. She had quickly conquered what she aimed for when arriving in Tokyo: making an impression during the weekly gatherings of people with connections who loved to race their cars, and pleasing her father by using her name to build strong ties with powerful people.

"That's where you came in," Ronnie said lowly, watching Haruhi stir the contents in the large stew pot. "I really liked you when we first met. You reminded me of the life that my mom built for me back home. We didn't live rich. She owns a ranch in Dallas. I did house chores, I worked in the barns, I went to school, we had family nights. I was alone when I got here, and it was a shock, but now it's incredible."

The American stopped for a moment, and Haruhi leaned forward, interested. Ronnie never spoke of anything that had happened in her life before they met.

"I don't label myself lightly, you know," Ronnie told her in a serious tone. "I don't like what I was, but it's helped keep you safe. Last night was…regrettable, since we didn't want you to hear. _Best friend_ picked up some chatter that involved you, but it was something that I had already taken care of."

Haruhi smiled softly, taking her roommate's hand and squeezing tightly. "You didn't want to scare me."

"Exactly." Ronnie relaxed, sighing happily and giving her a huge grin.

Returning the exaggerated gesture, Haruhi lowered the temperature on the stove for the stew to simmer, then turned back to Ronnie to show her a mischievous smirk. "So, you are fluent in Japanese."

With an eye roll and a huff, Ronnie muttered, " _Yeah_. But since all of you know English, I like to use it. I didn't speak anything but Japanese for the first six months I was here."

Taking that as an end to the 'private' conversation, the hosts approached the kitchen again. Haruhi slowly breathed in and out, releasing all the tension in her muscles, and gave them a warmhearted smile. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said softly, taking the hand that Honey extended over the bar. He always made her feel better, safer.

Takashi stood behind her, and touched her arm with fingers that trembled only enough for her to notice. He stayed by her side through dinner, and made no move to leave as the other hosts gathered their things to go home for the night. All of them, except for Ronnie and Kyoya, had early lectures to attend, but the ever polite Ootori took his leave with Tamaki and the twins, and Honey followed right after.

"Please stay," Haruhi murmured when her boyfriend brushed his arm against hers, reaching by her to pick up his schoolbag.

He nodded, and Haruhi forced back a smile at how quickly he straightened, leaving his bag on the couch. Ronnie bid them goodnight, hiding a grin as she sent a knowing wink Haruhi's way and disappeared into her room. Takashi waited patiently for Haruhi to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas, and he met her in her room once he was done. Her heart thudded at the sight of him in just his jeans.

He took her hand, softly rubbing his thumb against the back of it, and kissed her gently as they sat on the bed. Leaning over, he tugged at the top of the comforter and pulled it down, not separating their lips. Takashi guided Haruhi to her pillow, and she let out a muffled gasp as he covered them with the blanket and yanked her into his chest. Wrapping an arm around her protectively, he sighed and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I told you to use your words," Haruhi mumbled against him, and he laughed quietly.

"You were angry. Understandably so."

"I made you worry."

"I will always worry." He pulled her even closer, not noticing – or ignoring – how red her face became at the action.

Haruhi remained quiet, closing her eyes as the previous night's sleeplessness caught up with her. The nap had only eased the edge of her sleep deprivation, and Takashi's rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, a movement that brushed his skin against her forehead every time, settled her racing mind. Once he started pressing his fingers into her back, massaging the muscles around her shoulder blades, her breathing slowed, deepened. She was asleep almost instantly.


	16. Now That's More Like It

**Hey everyone, I appreciate your patience with the update! My friends are recovering from the damage done by the tornadoes, and we have finally gotten a little routine down in my house. I apologize for my inconsistent chapter lengths, but this pretty chapter is pretty much it before the weekend away and everything beyond. I've a few ideas for the upcoming summer break and Halloween and Christmas, also, but that is a ways away.  
**

 ** **Yuuna: Thank you for your kind words! We were careful when going out to go through the damage. I have missed your reviews so I'm really happy I'm getting back to posting! -** Kakasaku: you're a sweetheart. Don't worry about receiving hateful reviews, everyone has been lovely and encouraging so far! - GreenEyedSam and Guest and OuranGirl: thank you for your comments, too! I hope that I have improved a bit with this chapter!**

 ***Does anyone know a good artist who could do a cover image for this fic? Honestly, I'm dying to see Ronnie drawn in the Ouran style. :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Now That's More Like It**

* * *

A week passed and it had been a crazy, hectic, insane ride. Too many tests, too many projects, too many work hours to clock in. There was too little fun to be had and there was still too little time to prepare for the next round of tests, projects, and working hours due. Yet, sometimes, too little fun didn't sit well with _them_.

' _Damn rich bastards,_ ' Haruhi silently fumed, watching the antics of the Host Club with a blank stare – though the attempt at an impassive demeanor was ruined by the twitching of her left eye. She didn't understand how they had so much time on their hands. Between the time they devoted to their classes, working with their families, and managing the Host Club, they should have been worn down to their bones in exhaustion and stress.

As Honey flitted through her apartment, munching on a chocolate chip cookie, Haruhi's left eye gave another spasm. Of all of the hosts, he should've been the most strung out, since he was in his third year of his supposedly grueling engineering studies, never mind the fact that he gave her three private karate sessions a week, taught a weekly judo class with Yasuchika, took Reiko on a date almost every night, and spent at least two hours with the Host Club _every day_.

Haruhi pondered if he could control time; maybe he gave himself an extra twelve hours to work with after he left Host Club. Moving her gaze to the twins, she wondered at the possibility of their ability to control time, too. Kaoru was enrolled in five classes, and every other waking moment he didn't spend with the hosts was dedicated to working on projects with his mother. Hikaru took after his father, aiming for a degree in computer science, and all of the hours he didn't spend in his four classes, with the hosts, or with Kaoru and his mother, he worked with his father at his corporate office – with a commute time of at least a half hour each way.

The twins followed Ronnie around the apartment as she chased Honey. Haruhi completed another homework problem and sipped on her glass of water, catching Kyoya jot something down in his notebook and Tamaki staring curiously at his laptop's screen as he spoke lowly to his best friend. Both of them were studying for their bachelor's in Business Management, and were a semester ahead due to the massive load of courses they had completed in their first year at the university. Haruhi was glad they had gone back to four classes this semester, instead of six, because during her last year in high school it had been considered strange to see them more than three times a month.

Tamaki answered the constant calls from his father's assistants and spent many long hours at the office when his school work allowed for it. His diligence and work ethic inspired her quite a bit, since he never let the stress show on his face and always smiled brightly to encourage the rest of them when they were exhausted.

Kyoya already owned a good portion of his father's company and had retained the managing rights on the second portion he bought only weeks before. Glancing at the Shadow King, Haruhi noticed the dark circles starting to form under his eyes and resolved to take on his part of the Host Club's financial reporting that following week. She hoped that would help him get a little more sleep.

Her sigh was barely audible, but Takashi, who sat comfortably next to her and seemed to be buried in schoolwork, chuckled quietly. She smiled at the sound, realizing he had taken to discretely watching the activities of their friends, also. Leaning into him, basking in his warmth, her eyes narrowed again as the twins bowled Honey over and Ronnie shook her fists at them in mock anger. A few moments later, Takashi lightly touched her hand, and she saw the tiny, amused twitch of his lips at the sight that was Honey trampling on Hikaru and Kaoru.

With pride in her gaze, she observed her boyfriend continue his notetaking from one of his law texts. He only had three semesters left – after this one – before he would obtain his degree in Philosophy of Law. His internship requirements were being met through the time he spent with his family's lawyer at the older man's office. Up to that point, Takashi had kept quiet about the goals he hoped to achieve with his degree, but Haruhi thought that he would do well in the political side. She imagined that anyone who challenged his views would easily be defeated by his trademarked Morinozuka stare of impassiveness.

She would not consider it abnormal for the kendo champion to have his share of time control, either. Her eye gave yet another spasm. Takashi and Satoshi had been inspired by their cousins to also teach a kendo class once a week. On top of the time he spent with his little brother and his family's lawyer, Takashi enjoyed playing with Piyo-chan and Pome, attending hosting hours, training for his next tournament, and keeping up with four classes' worth of homework. Not to mention all of the little coffee dates he liked taking her on, or sometimes spending the night, but Haruhi sighed again to clear her mind.

Ignoring all of the obscenities flying around the living room, she read through the next review question and wrote out the lengthy answer with ease. The next day being a Friday and a day that two of her professors had scheduled important tests, she would be up a little late to study, and pack.

That little flit – twit – of a thought set her face ablaze. She was a day away from Takashi taking them on their little weekend getaway and every time she was reminded of that fact...she internally glared at her private parts and mentally snapped, _'Let's get a hold of ourselves, ne?'_

She staved off the uncomfortableness in her pants by putting her full and undivided focus on her review questions, but Takashi did give her a confused glance when she moved to resting against the sofa instead of him. Mumbling, but not heard due to the twins bickering back and forth with Ronnie and Honey, Haruhi managed a small smile at her boyfriend. He understood when her face lit up like a cherry again, and his smile was infuriatingly smug when he turned back to his studies.

After giving the twins a thorough smack-down, Honey finally returned to the open calculus textbooks on the coffee table. He read through another page, then jumped to his feet again when the "Demons!" chunked a cookie at his head. Tamaki leapt from his seat to perform a flying-tackle technique on Hikaru, who had missed Honey with his second throw of cookie and hit the host club president instead.

Haruhi barely contained a snort of laughter as Kyoya brushed crumbs off his shirt and muttered, "I _really_ need to stop coming over here." When Ronnie skittered around the coffee table to avoid Kaoru, who pursued her with arms outstretched and lips puckered, Kyoya snapped, "What happened to making Thursday nights our quiet study nights?!"

Tamaki froze as he pulled at Hikaru's cheeks, Honey dropped the book meant for the eldest twin's forehead, and Ronnie slid to a halt, though Kaoru barreled into her and they toppled over.

" _Get off me!"_ Ronnie shoved the dejected boy away and jumped to her feet, tugging her shirt back into place. Kaoru rose to stand by her side, back to full health and eyeing her with a mischievous gaze. The American ignored him in favor of bowing to Kyoya and saying, "I'm very sorry, _best friend_ , and we'll keep it calm next time."

Haruhi flipped her printed review page over, moving on to the next question, and smiled when Takashi bumped his knee against hers. They continued studying, expertly blocking out Ronnie's grumbles as Kaoru sat very close to her at the coffee table and Hikaru's whining as he massaged his cheeks and glared at Tamaki.

Funnily enough, Haruhi would later muse, it was Takashi breaking the perfectly quiet sounds of eight people reading and doing homework fifteen minutes later and almost inciting another round of chaos.

"Haruhi and I will be gone this weekend. Please don't include us in any plans you make."

Most of their friends reacted quite well to the statement; Haruhi was pleased that Tamaki only nodded and gave them a grin before returning to his homework. Honey and Ronnie were already aware of their trip and only smiled to acknowledge his request. Kyoya showed no sign of being surprised by the news and, for a moment, Haruhi glowered at him. _Of course_ he knew.

The room seemed to drop below freezing, though, as Hikaru raised his head and Kaoru turned to face them. Their dark gold eyes burned with possessive anger as they asked in unison, "Say again?"

"You heard," Haruhi said, keeping her tone polite and her stare blank. She leaned over, narrowing her eyes as she put her face level with Kaoru's. At the fierce, mean gaze they rarely ever saw, the twins backed down. Appeased by their cowering, she hummed happily and resumed her studying like nothing had been said at all.

* * *

Once all of the other hosts made their leave and Ronnie retreated to her room, Takashi cornered Haruhi against the arm of the sofa. Insides twisting with anticipation, Haruhi's breathing came in short, low gasps as he nuzzled into her neck and left sweet kisses on her collar bone, then he brushed his lips against her ear. "Haruhi?"

She quivered at his deep, lust filled voice. "Y-yes, Takashi?" Her heart hammered and her stomach summersaulted when he brought his head up and met her gaze. Those steel grey eyes bore into her soul, showing the love he felt for her, and she began questioning the assumptions that she had imagined those adoring emotions that melted her heart.

Pursing her lips to hide a smile as Takashi struggled to find the words he wanted, Haruhi lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his. He relaxed, kissing at her bottom lip and the tip of her nose. Thoroughly enjoying the silent displays of affection that had increased drastically in the past week, she let out a soft, happy sigh and ran her fingers through his messy black locks.

Haruhi tenderly touched his cheek, brown eyes sparkling happily as he leaned into her hand and murmured, "We're leaving as soon as you are finished working tomorrow night."

Stiffening at his heated expression, she gave a small nod and whispered, "I'm...done for the week, ah, with my financial duties. We can leave at six?"

He smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing with joy at her response. _Perfect._ Turning his head slightly and kissing her palm, she blushed vividly as he suddenly moved his lips to her wrist and gently nipped at the pale, sensitive-skin-that-Haruhi-did-not-know-to-be-sensitive and she squeaked when his teeth came into contact with her wrist again. "Tomorrow night," he murmured, the words raising goosebumps on her arms when his lips brushed over her tingling skin.

Nodding and following him to a sitting position, she accepted the folders that contained the reviews for the next day's tests from his large, warm hands. A small, silly smile quirked at her lips when he kissed her softly.

"Lock the door behind me, please, Haruhi," he asked lowly, standing and stretching muscles that had stiffened during a long night of studying.

She walked him to the door, sighing instead of pouting when he turned the knob and pulled it open. An amused smirk twitched at his mouth as he stared down at her, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Haruhi rolled hers in return and stretched up on her tip-toes to plant a chaste kiss on his jaw. "Goodnight, Takashi."

"Goodnight, Haruhi." He touched her hand, then made his way to his car. When he turned one last time to give her a loving, farewell smile, she returned the gesture. Her tender gaze was replaced by a lovesick grin after he drove away.

She cursed not wiping that stupid look off her face when she closed the door and found Ronnie staring at her with a smirk so evil, it would have made the twins proud. An attempt at a scowl was thwarted by the stupid grin that _would not go away_. The American was positively thrilled by Haruhi's struggle.

" _You're in love,"_ she sang tunelessly, throwing an arm over a red-faced Haruhi's shoulder and waving her other hand through the air. " _Well, I mean,_ I've known since the spring ball, _but that's neither here nor there_. Come with me."

"Calm down," Haruhi muttered as the overly-excited American led the way into her messy bedroom and continued to switch between her known languages. A woodsy smell filled her nostrils, the fragrance coming from the pot of melted wax set on a dark, plain nightstand. While Ronnie rummaged through the bag on her mahogany dresser, Haruhi opened her review folder and read through the first question. Her eyes widened at the bright and lacey set of pink lingerie shoved in her face, blocking her progress on the second question. "What is that?"

"What is that, _she says,"_ Ronnie mimicked, laughing and holding up the same set of lingerie colored in purple this time. She bopped Haruhi on the nose when she recognized her expression as an overwhelmed one. _"Hey_ , this is what I'm here for! I help with the things that you don't even think of doing, like stealing your measurements off Kaoru's computer and doing the shopping."

The purple set replaced the pink one and a short, silky and sleeveless green nightgown was placed in her arms. Her face slowly lost its pink tinge and a frown grew with each passing second. "Ronnie, I don't think I'll need these."

"Of course you will."

Cue successfully deployed, dark scowl. "I disagree."

"Trust me. Mori-senpai will be nothing less than enthralled."

She imagined Takashi playing with the loose, soft material of the nightgown while she wore it, then shook away the picture. "I'll trust you, but…"

"But?" Ronnie tossed a couple sets of black lingerie onto the bed, eyeing them with a dash of uncertainty. Haruhi edged over to take a look, noticing the tiny pieces of clothing were in the American's size, not hers. She grinned, staring at her roommate with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are these for…Kaoru?" Ronnie's quiet answer didn't quite reach her ears, but Haruhi laughed at their implication. "You know, you can't resist him forever. He really likes you."

It took her roommate a minute, but Haruhi covered her mouth to hide a wide smile when Ronnie finally said, _"He's just so fucking cute."_

"Well, if I have to take these with me…" Haruhi shook the purple panties at Ronnie with a knowing look, "You have to let Kaoru take you on a date."

" _You wicked little thing."_ But Ronnie grinned, putting away her clothes and following Haruhi to her room to help her pack.

Haruhi enjoyed having a girls' night. Once she was done packing, she studied at the dining room table while the American ran around the apartment in a tizzy of cleaning and muttering about having a weekend alone in the apartment that really wouldn't be a nice, quiet weekend because the other members of the Host Club planned on spending Saturday with her. Giggling at Ronnie's sullen expression, she reassured her roommate that she would be back Sunday afternoon to save her from the boys.

They eventually agreed on their deal. Ronnie sputtered over the phone when she called Kaoru, apologizing and accepting a previous offer of going on a dinner date that very next day. Red in the face when she hung up the phone, Ronnie spited Haruhi and shoved the pink set of lingerie into her bag. Haruhi's howls of laughter at her roommate's shyness over the phone turned into a flustered gasp, but she had to relent to the pink.

When Haruhi went to bed, Ronnie was still fussing over several outfits to wear the next night, so she sent a text to Hikaru to ask him to come over and assist the helpless American in the morning. When he replied with a less-than-enthusiastic and sarcastic response, she rolled her eyes. Although, he was pouting since she had waited to tell them about her weekend trip. Eyeing her phone, she sighed and decided to try to make him feel better.

 **O' great Hikaru-sama, forgive me my faults and save Ronnie from choosing an embarrassing outfit for her rendezvous with your equal in all things trickery.**

 **Now that's more like it. How about you address me as that from now on, and we'll have a deal.**

 **No.**

 **Once?**

 **I will think about it.**

 **That sounds like a yes. I'll be there at nine.**

* * *

Early the next morning, two tiny puffs of white clouds hung above Tokyo and allowed for a beautiful, golden start to the day. Birds sang and wildlife tittered as they hid in the trees around the traditionally built Haninozuka dojo. A peaceful air settled over the compound and it offered a perfectly serene placing for meditation.

Takashi, Satoshi, and Yasuchika sat in a clearing made just for that perfect moment of time to clear their minds and fill their bodies with calm energy. Until–

 _BAM!_

They were unaffected. It was still a perfect morning.

 _CRASH!_

They twitched, but still, they continued on their paths to a calm place.

 _CLANG!_

"HANINOZUKA-SENSEI!"

Another crash came, and the three attempting to meditate outside the dojo all clamored to their feet, eyes wide with shock, as Haruhi was thrown out of the open doors and onto the steps. Honey skidded to a stop at the top step and stood over her, smiling innocently as the bruised brunette pulled herself to the bottom step and slowly rose to her feet.

Brushing dirt off her karategi, Haruhi stared at Honey for a moment, then let out a low grown as she bowed to him. He offered his hand and tugged her up the steps, then sent her to change out of her uniform.

Takashi frowned at his older cousin, who smiled again and lifted his shoulders in a tiny shrug. Yasuchika stalked away from the clearing after watching Haruhi disappear into the dojo, only a few mumbled words of "Alien," and "Might kill Haruhi-senpai," reaching their ears before he was out of sight. Satoshi followed his cousin, waving cheerfully to Takashi and Honey, giving the shorter blond a thumbs-up sign and a grin after a moment of thought.

Haruhi joined them a while later, showered and dressed in black slacks and a half-sleeved, button-up sky blue blouse. Her boots clacked against the wooden boards of the patio surrounding the dojo, and she stopped beside Honey to say, "That was fun." A half-hearted glare accompanied her indignant tone.

"You're doing well," he responded brightly, bumping her shoulder with his.

She protested the jostle with another quiet groan, then shuffled away to brush her fingers against Takashi's and smile up at him. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, but she only shook her head and kissed him when he leaned down to her.

After Haruhi rushed to the entrance of the Haninozuka compound to meet the car that would take her home, Honey sidled up to his cousin and let a sly grin take over his innocent features.

Takashi frowned again, narrowing his eyes at Honey's smug stare.

"You love her," the blond sang as he skipped away and avoided the hands that shot out with the intent to toss him across the entire length of the building.

* * *

That afternoon, Haruhi celebrated the successful conquering of her exams by skipping into Music Room 1, looping her arms around ecstatic twins, and spinning with them around the couches until they staggered over their own feet.

"You aced your tests?" The youngest twin laughed from the floor, grinning up at her as his brother swayed and bumped into her shoulder. Down they went, landing next to Kaoru in a hysterical fit of giggles. Haruhi nodded furiously, holding up fisted hands as Hikaru flailed his arms at her.

"Yes, I'm officially at the top of all my classes." She defended against a jab at her shoulder – "Come on, Hikaru, I could beat you with one hand." – and smiled the biggest, proudest smile she could muster at Kaoru while darting her hand between Hikaru's and palming his face. "I'll make dinner Monday night to celebrate."

"Fantastic!" Kaoru clenched his hand and pumped it into the air in thrilled anticipation and Hikaru shoved her arm back so he could pound his fist against Kaoru's.

"I can't wait!" he cheered, then perked up his head to search the room. "Tono! Did you hear that?"

They didn't need a verbal answer, as the squeal of brand new dress shoes sounded and Tamaki slid to a stop beside them. He grabbed Haruhi out of the eldest twin's arms and twirled her away from the "Hitachiin devils!" so he could hug her in peace. "You know that I could never – will never! – refuse one of your delectable home cooked meals!"

"Haru-chan!" A blur of blond hair darted between the brunette and self-proclaimed King, latching onto her with so much enthusiasm that they tumbled over. "Will you bake a cake? Will you?"

"Of course, Honey-chan," Haruhi murmured, grinning sheepishly as she patted her cheeks, feeling like her eyes were swirling around in her head. They let her rest for a moment, dancing in a circle and cheering in delight at her promise. Breathing deeply, noting the usual fragrance of roses and rain that filled the music room, she rose to her feet and escaped their crazy activities.

She spoke quietly with Takashi until it was almost time to prepare for hosting hours. While the other hosts were busy, he touched a finger to her chin and smiled softly when she giggled. "I love you," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose.

Eyes wide, Haruhi squeezed the hand she held with both of hers, but she slowly quelled the turbulence in her stomach and relaxed as she focused on his calm, gentle gaze. She whispered, "I love you, too," inspiring a shock and awe-filled expression from Takashi. He finally broke out into a grin that lasted for an entire second and the tiny smile that amused her replaced the joyous look.

She squeezed his hand one last time and kissed him on his nose, just like he had done to her, and giggled again when he twitched it against the sensation of her lips. A loathing glare was sent to the clock when it chimed four, much to her boyfriend's entertainment, and she fixed a frustrated stare on him next.

But her heart was happy, and she started her hosting duties with no complaints.

None at all.


	17. Trust Me

**I have no excuses, except for a really bad writer's block? I apologize for the month delay, and I will strive to do much better as the year wears one. :) Okay, I hope this chapter makes up for it. It may be a little short, but I tried my best to do some justice for this couple. I mean, I LOVE Haruhi and Mori, but, damn, I have trouble writing smut. I'm feeling pretty inspired, so I may have to start Chapter 18 today, also. (Not that I started 17 today. I wrote the first bit for this a month ago, and have been staring at it ever since. Sigh.) I always welcome constructive criticism, so please leave a comment if there's something I need to fix.  
**

 **But heyyy ladies and gents, 39 reviews, 40 favs, and 86 follows. I am humbled. I heart you all.**

 **Yuuna, thank you for leaving those comments and I'm glad that I can keep up the humor! I plan on making the next chapter a funny read! :D And Mamabug, thanks for the two you left! Ourangirl, I think I'm going to leave Mori's perverted secret for Hikaru and Kaoru to use. It'll be much more...extravagant. Hehehe**

 **WARNING: Lemon (We will all be mature about this, though fangirling and fanboying is quite alright.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Trust Me**

* * *

The door to their room closed with unnecessary force, but Haruhi didn't pay the noise any mind as Takashi pressed her against the wall and slipped his hands underneath the skirt of her light purple dress. Her hands clutched at his suit jacket and, while his tongue played with hers, she popped open the buttons resting over his chest and clumsy fingers began their work on the underlying dress shirt. A happy little mewl passed her lips as he firmly gripped her thighs, igniting a startling heat in her core that led to an almost painful tightening of her abdominal muscles.

::

 _A tender kiss was planted on the tip of her nose, a subtle action taken before they were seated at their small, intimate table. Haruhi sat on the edge of her chair, intending on berating him for the public display of affection with a stern gaze, but his eyes crinkled at the edges and one corner of his mouth pulled up. With a tiny sigh, she relented and grinned. She would never be able to resist that happy smile._

::

He froze, her hands having made their way into his shirt to rake short nails across his chest and dig into his shoulders. She hummed against his mouth, excited by the way he trembled with the influence of her needing caresses, but lost the edge of her confidence when lowered to her feet and, gulping audibly, met his fierce, lust-filled gaze with her more timid one. His hand ghosted over her waist, taking the material of her dress and gently tugging at it – a silent asking of permission to remove the garment. Obliging immediately, though maybe with a tinge of red lighting her cheeks, Haruhi assisted Takashi in pulling the dress up and over her head. He took it and carelessly tossed it into a corner, his attention zeroed in on the only articles left on her person.

Pink bra. Pink panties. She could have died of embarrassment from the way he was looking at her.

The slight mortification disappeared in a puff of smoke as he made a low, pleased noise and dipped his head, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Beautiful," he murmured, then placed teasing kisses on her neck and guided her toward the bed, shedding his jacket and shirt along the way. Teeth made themselves known against her skin. She twitched and shivered as he tended to the sensitive area over her pulse point, moaning quietly when the warm, wet tip of his tongue soothed the skin he just marked.

Takashi grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it and quirking his mouth into a tiny, sweet smile. With a tilt of her head, Haruhi wondered what the gesture was for. He settled onto the bed and scooted back, pulling her along and into his lap, and trailed his hands up her legs. Slowing upon reaching her hips, he drew lazy circles above the pink material covering her bottom.

::

 _Morinozuka Takashi: a man who never stuttered and only spoke when necessary._

 _Haruhi's never-faltering, to-the-point description of her boyfriend flew out the window in the middle of their perfect dinner. Trying very hard to not drop her fork, she watched him fumble over words, donning a blank expression that had been carefully drawn from the pool of poker faces she developed from her years spent with the twins. She pondered her question, thinking it may have been too much._

" _I…I…" Takashi finally met her gaze, steeling his nerve. "I have loved you since…you revealed that you could make the distinction between Hikaru and Kaoru."_

::

She pulled him into a heated kiss. The pink bra joined the forgotten clothes on the floor and they became tangled in a mesmerizing exploration of the other's mouths. Large, wandering hands found her breasts and cupped them, teasing her nipples with soft pinches and light rubbing. She arched her back, moaning lowly and pushing her chest against his hands.

Takashi slowly eased Haruhi down to the bed, brushing their lips together, and moved away for only a moment to add his slacks to the new carpet of clothing. His breath came sharply and teeth clenched tightly when she hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxer briefs. Chewing on her bottom lip, a little uncertain, she gasped when he covered one of her hands with his and guided her over his hip to his thigh. She followed the motions with her free hand and, together, they slid his underwear away from his manhood and down his legs. Trying to dispel the heat waves radiating off her cheeks, she watched him kick away the briefs and enjoyed the sight of her boyfriend, in all his glory, hunching over to nip at the skin under her belly button. He kissed the reddened mark as he slid her panties down.

Thoughts of any impending pain to come with the act they were to engage in that night disappeared with his thumb finding her clit. She shuddered and legs tensed at the new, tantalizing sensation, bringing with it foggy vision that lifted with her adjustment to his attentions. He had settled to a comfortable kneeling position between her legs, wrapping his free hand around her thigh to steady her. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she squirmed slightly under his dark gaze, for he watched her reactions to his administrations with a mix of untamed lust and delighted curiosity. Her legs trembled again when his thumb applied more pressure, and the surge of pleasure that spread through her body left her breathless.

::

" _It took me a long time to realize that I love you." Haruhi admitted her oblivious ways with ease and, to unknowingly reinforce her statement, missed Takashi's exasperated look. "But I think I subconsciously realized it last Halloween, when you took charge and got us out of those mountains."_

 _She did look back on that trip fondly, but Tamaki had been overzealous in his planned hiking trip to the Rockies. His intentions were noble, trying to keep the twins distracted from their favorite holiday, though he led the tight-knit group into the middle of nowhere with an impending snowstorm that even set Kyoya on edge. Luckily, Takashi had led them to safety before the trip turned into a disaster._

" _I wanted to kill Tamaki," he muttered, holding back a groan at the reminder of that horrible weekend._

" _And your unfathomable patience is what captivated me," she said softly, touching the back of his hand to bring back that smile she loved._

::

"Trust me," he murmured after taking a condom from the nightstand, an action that had required removal of his hand from between her legs, and she nodded furiously, crashing her mouth to his and roughly taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He crawled on top of her, sliding his knees under her thighs as she continued the rough attention on his lip. Her body quivered at the barely-there moan that Takashi couldn't hold in, and it brought her halfway back to her senses that had been clouded by the heated aches his hand left behind.

Her first reaction was to smack him upside his head. She knew it would be uncomfortable, painful even, but, and she thanked the Heavens, her barely-listening hands only clenched, digging her nails into his shoulders, when he slid inside of her. He distracted her with a calming kiss, one so gentle that she relaxed instantly. Fingertips soothing the indentions in his skin, Haruhi murmured an apology, only to smile when his whispered "Sorry," interrupted hers.

Takashi waited, letting her grow comfortable. When she trembled, her breath coming out in shaken puffs, he kissed her again. When she gave a reprimanding nip on his lower lip, he pulled back and tensed at her low moan. A softly uttered, "Please," was all he needed to start moving.

He thrusted into her slowly, maintaining his balance while leaving affectionate kisses on her nose and forehead. She relaxed fully, releasing her lip from the nerve-wracked attentions of her teeth. When he loved her like this, there was no place in her mind to feel any sort of unease. Suddenly determined, Haruhi tried to move with him, though she found creating a rhythm seemed close to impossible. She frowned, but Takashi smiled in his own small way and placed another kiss on her forehead.

Then he pressed deeply into her, and she forgot her inexperienced blundering as she buried her face into his neck, a muffled cry of pleasure escaping against his skin. Her fingers tangled into his hair, and when he did it again, she shuddered against the white-hot pleasure pulsing from his contact within her.

It wasn't long before she was on the edge of something amazing, a something that reduced her thoughts to absolutely nothing. She called his name, tugging desperately at his hair, and he groaned lowly in her ear. Her orgasm wasn't blinding, with the soreness of her first time on the outskirts of the burst of pleasure that contracted her muscles so tightly, she gasped just before he covered her lips with his own to drown out her loud moans.

She ran her fingers down his back when he bit down roughly on her neck, trying to soothe him as he reach climax shortly after. Still feeling lightheaded from her own, Haruhi returned to his hair, running her fingers through it and snuggling her cheek against his.

Carefully, but with very little grace, Takashi fell to the bed, close to her side. He quickly disposed of the condom, then pulled his dazed girlfriend underneath the covers and to his chest so that her back was completely engulfed in warmth. He had no words, opting to just keep her close. Haruhi smiled, closing her eyes as he settled in comfortably, but his arms never loosened their hold on her.

She fell asleep before him, her emotions a fast trigger for the creeping state of restful unconsciousness.

Satisfied. Safe. Loved.

::

 _They stood, their expressions carefully blank as they faced each other, preparing to go up to the room that they didn't expect to leave for the rest of the weekend._

 _Haruhi finally smiled, understanding the intense gaze Takashi set upon her._

 _This is everything._

::

* * *

She was a little stressed. Only a little, of course, because these incompetent fools had only had a month and a half to worm their little weaseling selves into her perfectly content, money-making, action-filled, adrenaline-packed, perfect world.

Nah. Ronnie wasn't stressed. Mind over matter.

" _MOTHERFUCKER, YOU 'BOUT TO DIE!"_

And that was how Kaoru ended up tied to a dining room chair with Hikaru cowering, pale-faced, in the kitchen. Tamaki lectured her on learning patience with the demonic doppelgängers and Kyoya ignored them, though she hadn't missed the slightly impressed look on his face when she had Kaoru bound to the chair in under ten seconds.

Honey studied the knots, then turned his light brown eyes toward her and raised an eyebrow. She was slightly offended by his skeptical look. "Where did you learn these?"

This man-child would be the death of her if that persistent, walking sex advertisement of a Hitachiin called Kaoru wasn't. Honey was even more interested when she mumbled incoherently and her cheeks flushed.

"Rona-chan?"

Ronnie refused to make eye contact with her favorite bunny-obsessed weapon and, much to her horror, Kyoya answered, "She was on the rodeo team at her high school, even more specifically, the steer roping team. I assume she used a half-hitch knot?"

"No, Kyo-chan. Double-hitch." Honey set an admonishing gaze on her. "Not very effective as a bonding knot, Rona-chan."

Ronnie shrugged, crossing her arms and glaring at the blond. "I just needed to teach him a quick lesson."

They were distracted by Tamaki glomping the suddenly shell-shocked American and he praised the 'commoner ways' she had learned and participated in while in high school. She thought she was saved, though, when Haruhi came through the door with Takashi close behind and carrying her bag.

Reaching for the brunette with flailing arms, Ronnie pleaded, "Haruhi! My Haruhi! Help me!"

Haruhi took one look around the apartment. Kyoya typed away on his laptop, showing no signs of ever being included in Ronnie's predicament. Kaoru sulked as he worked at the knot slowly loosening from his wrists and Hikaru and Honey watched the shrieking girl struggle in Tamaki's grasp with great amusement.

"You remember my first year in high school, where I really couldn't be bothered by much?" Haruhi glanced up at her boyfriend.

"Ah."

"I really, really miss that."


	18. Tense, Insufferable Hosts

**Yay! Here's 18! Happy reading everyone! :D I've received so much love and support, my heart is simply bursting. I love all of you! (Please enjoy the extra I put in at the end!)**

 **Mamabug : XD look at you. I see what you did there. Hehe. Yuuna: I appreciate your kind words! I was definitely going for not rushing. That's one of the things I've been hoping to improve on! VongolaDecima: I'm glad you found this again and thank you for dedicating the time! Hehe, I'm glad you like Ronnie, she is quite fun to put into situations like that. lisabann: thanks for pointing that out! I'll need it for my notes, since I'm sure I'll be doing some intense chapter edits soon! :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Tense, Insufferable Hosts**

* * *

Enjoying an early evening coffee and feeling a bit of childish joy as she huffed away the steam rising from the heated liquid, Haruhi intently dragged a pointer finger across the page of the law text laying open on the table. The material had yet to be covered in her lectures, but she was much too excited and too learned with this week's work to abstain from her curiosity. It called to her. _Learn from me_ , the book mightily declared.

She listened shamelessly, and soaked up the information like a greedy sponge.

"I know you're hurting for some action, Haruhi, but, damn, take a break." Ronnie set a slice of cake on their book and paper covered table and bounced as she plopped on the cushiony booth across from the brunette, meeting her annoyed stare with a humored grin.

"I'm not hurting for anything," Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes and pushing back the plate of cake before it slid off the edge of a book and into her coffee. While Ronnie feasted on the dessert, the more studious of the two law students focused on next week's chapter, but for some reason, found herself a tiny bit distracted. Not that it had been a week and a half since her vacation with Takashi. Not that she had _barely_ seen him, due to another upcoming kendo match and a few exams on his part. No, there was something else bothering her that made her reread the same sentence five times.

It could be Ronnie staring at her so intensely she was burning a hole into her forehead, but no. Haruhi was not bothered by that either and, with a soft sigh through her nose, she gave up the mental battle. It definitely was Takashi, and that she missed him. Host Club hours and pre and/or post-meeting lasted just under two hours every day, maybe offering ten minutes of interaction between her and her boyfriend during that time. Haruhi furrowed her brow and turned back to her textbook; now that she had sorted out the turmoil, she could study again.

"Haruhi?"

"Mm."

" _Y'know_ , we don't have to study." Haruhi looked up, her expression unimpressed when she spotted Ronnie's half-hopeful, half-laughing smile.

" _We_ don't. _You_ do." Haruhi pushed Ronnie's copy of the same law textbook forward. One pointedly raised eyebrow completed the ego punch. The American had not done so well on the exam she sat for at the beginning of the week, and as the ever-patient, loving roommate, Haruhi took it upon herself to tutor the girl.

She didn't miss Ronnie's pitifully uttered, _"Should've never left home,"_ but ignored it in favor of directing her to the pages they would go over that night. Sipping her coffee between corrections and expanding upon the textbook's offered material, Haruhi encouraged her roommate to talk out each section and waved away the pen that she tried to take notes with.

"Just listen. You don't learn well from note-taking," the brunette said blankly, and was met with Ronnie's own blanched expression.

" _Good God_ , you are cruel."

"I've never thought so."

"The guys think you are, too."

Haruhi conceded to that point, but Ronnie agreed that they usually deserved it. They quickly stifled their laughter, for several of the café's patrons shot them impatient glances, and continued to work through the material Ronnie needed to master for the make-up exam. After another hour of calm explanations from one and despairing over the information onslaught from the other, both ladies claimed exhaustion and started to pack up. They stood in time with the café's clerk calling toward an incoming customer that she was closing up, and turned to see Tamaki beaming at them.

"Forgive the intrusion," he said sweetly, bowing to the clerk, who flushed a bright pink. "I'm picking up my two lovely princesses here, and–"

"Not a princess," Haruhi and Ronnie said together, stepping on his toes as they passed him on their way out.

Sweeping back golden locks with a grand flourish of a hand, Tamaki ignored their unified slight and proudly pointed to the shiny black limo waiting in the parking lot. "Since both of you have endured many hours of difficult studying, may I have the pleasure of escorting you home?"

" _To what end?"_ Ronnie grumbled, but slipped into the car and sighed as she sunk into the leather seats. Haruhi followed, but smothered her reaction to the bed-worthy comfort of her seat. She set a curious stare on Tamaki, who continued to smile broadly at them with no explanation of his timely appearance to drive them home. It was kind of creepy, in Haruhi's opinion.

" _Give it up,_ Tamaki-sama. I thank you for the ride, but you went too far out of your way just to save us a ten minute walk." Ronnie crossed her arms, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Tamaki shrugged. "I thought that both of you would enjoy it, since the _Challenger_ is in the repair shop–"

"' _Cause you can't fuckin' drive."_

"I do feel so terrible about that, but I digress, I'm at a bit of a stalemate with the demons at the moment…"

Haruhi deadpanned. "Because you told them we're skipping their birthday."

"And they are just being insufferable about it all!" Tamaki flailed his hands about, violet eyes boring into Haruhi with panicked frustration. "Not to mention, Honey is being as horrible as they are on their best days–"

"' _Cause you ran over one of_ Usa-chan _'s ears,"_ Ronnie said sarcastically, while Haruhi nodded in firm agreement.

He groaned, hand pressed to his forehead in a dramatic pose. "Kyoya is angry all of the time–"

"The accident happened on Sunday. You can't believe that he'll forgive you for almost running him over so soon?"

"Mori is so distant, we've been getting along so well recently…"

" _You were inches from taking off his HEAD with my CAR!"_

"I come to both of you, asking for help to diffuse the tense, unhealthy air between all of us hosts!" Tamaki wailed into his hands, not seeing the girls' exasperated glares. "Let's go on a vacation, just the eight of us!"

Sighing loudly, Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment. _'What is patience? Help me find it.'_ Then almost fell out of her seat when she caught sight of the puppy eyes blinking big tears at her.

" _No!_ Haruhi _, don't look at it!"_

Too late. Haruhi could almost see her resolve crumbling like an imploded building. When the car stopped, a very excited blond bounced behind both of the girls and followed them into the apartment. He carried their bags and praised their kindness while taking a bottle of water from the fridge and joining them in the living room.

All kinds of destination plans were shot down, including trips to Hawai'i, Barcelona, Paris, New York City, and Rio de Janeiro. They fought over what to do now versus what to leave for summer break, which Haruhi was fairly unconcerned about. She planned to spend the first two weeks helping Misuzu at the pension and the last two weeks starting her prep for the semester's final exams, which would be only two months away by the end of summer break. Ronnie and Tamaki were more into brawling out the plans for summer.

" _Fool, I'm going home and I'm gonna see my momma!"_

" _Then we make Dallas our summer destination!"_

" _Hell no!"_

" _You are gone for three weeks!"_

" _It's 'You will be gone,' and you bet your ass I'm getting away from you for three weeks!"_

Before Tamaki could protest, Haruhi held up her laptop, a screenshot of the Pacific Ocean displayed. She didn't mind the idea of staying local and going to a beach instead, and smiled slightly when the other two started fighting over flying to one of the Host Club families' out-of-country beach properties or staying close to home.

By the time Tamaki finally considered their plans to spend the upcoming weekend at a local beach finalized, it was midnight and Haruhi and Ronnie were dead on their feet. Although, they did muster up enough energy to throw him out, but without his exciting and optimistic presence, they came to fully realize what they had done. Without permission from the other hosts.

And it was bad.

* * *

"Best friend, whatever gave you the idea that we have the time to go along with one of Tamaki's stupid schemes?"

There was a chill in the air, one so frosty that all of the vertebrae in Haruhi's spine froze together instantly. The source of the impending blizzard, Kyoya's smile, grew even wider – more sinister – as Ronnie shrunk away from him. Two pairs of eyes flashed behind the Shadow King, almost glowing red with anger. Haruhi gulped when the twins swung their gazes to her. The small group stood in a scattered circle, almost facing off, and the twins slowly inched toward her.

"He is very persuasive, _best friend._ " Ronnie played with her hair, dragging her fingers through the long ponytail. She had recovered from the initial Shadow Smile attack. "I have seen you cave to him more than once."

"I would not have agreed to this."

" _Well, yeah. You're still more pissed off than a bull who's seen red…"_

"Could you say that again, please?"

Ronnie snapped at him, but Haruhi lost track of the conversation when hands fell on each of her shoulders. She shuddered, glancing to her right. Honey peered down at her out of the corner of his eye, lips set in a smile that was too sweet. She looked to her left, raising her gaze until Takashi's blank stare met her own, and smiled grimly. "Look, I tried. I really did, but Tamaki used the puppy eyes, and we were sucked in."

"Hm."

"I don't know about spending a weekend with Tama-chan."

"Then you tell him." Haruhi sighed, shaking off their hands and turning to face them. "He feels terrible about destroying the car–"

Takashi dragged a hand down his cheek, the small frown pulling at his lips was probably the closest he had ever come to showing anger. "He almost killed me."

"He almost ripped Usa-chan into shreds!" Honey clutched the rabbit doll close to his chest, growling when the topic of their discussion strolled into the music room.

Ignoring the commotion that followed the twins' threatening advance on the Host Club president, Haruhi stared down the martial arts champions who had directed fiery glares toward the shrieking blond. Since high school, Haruhi had not grown much, ending up at her adult height halfway through her senior year at Ouran High, and at five feet, two inches did not seem the type to portray an intimidating figure.

But Takashi (closer to six feet, five inches) and Honey (an almost unbelievable five feet, ten inches) shrunk away from the cold aura Haruhi exuded as she straightened her posture and crossed her arms. "Going on vacation is a good idea. The twins' birthday is next Thursday, so let's take them to the beach."

While the silent battle of outmatching intimidating personas warred on, Tamaki flew about the room with Kaoru and Hikaru on his heels.

"'Forget your birthday' he says!'"

"'You can have one next year' he says!'"

"FINE! YOU CAN HAVE ONE THIS YEAR!"

They scurried around Kyoya and Ronnie, who both worked on Kyoya's laptop.

"Why are you looking at that creepy mansion?"

"This is Nekozawa Umehito's beach property. We spend our beach trips there when we stay in the country." Kyoya opened his email, typing a message to be sent to the former Black Magic Club president.

"Awesome, I guess." Ronnie gave him a sideways glance, feeling a little apprehensive. "So, this really is where we are staying?"

Kyoya turned to her, a small, knowing smile turning up his lips. "Yes. Nekozawa has been asking for us to join him there. His little sister is obsessed with the beach and insists he goes with her every weekend. Could be a good chance to get Reiko to come with us, too."

Cracking her knuckles, Ronnie watched as Kaoru started binding Tamaki to a chair and Hikaru assembled a flood light to shine on the blond. She huffed quietly, slowly returning her gaze to the screen where the picture of Nekozawa's beach property mansion was displayed again. "I guess that will be fine, then. _Could've found something a little less ominous, but I'll go."_

* * *

 _ **Extra: Takashi's Inner Mind Theatre**_

"Takashi!"

Haruhi approached him, smiling brightly, her feet bare and hands drifting over the brilliant white fabric that clung to her like a second skin. Her beauty was ethereal, as it always was to him, but, somehow, she simply glowed in a wedding dress meant only for his eyes to see. It was long, raised stitching over her left hip forming a hundred small patterns of early spring flowers, and a short train barely ghosted over the warm sand. Sunlight kissed at her uncovered shoulders as her lengthening brown hair tickled her upper arms.

Reaching for her, Takashi quickly brought her into a longing embrace, holding on tightly as she rested her head just under his heart. No, he would never let go. His heart soared when she spoke his name again.

* * *

"Takashi?"

A soft smile and amused brown eyes graced his vision when he opened his eyes, and he offered a little smirk in return. Haruhi leaned over him, standing while he lay on a large beach towel. He didn't think to move, only enjoyed the heat of the sand warming his towel and appreciated that his girlfriend took time to check on him.

She tilted her head, smile growing. "What're you thinking about?"

Takashi fell into his accustomed blank expression, though the light hint of red that touched his cheeks gave Haruhi the idea. Grinning, she straightened and walked away, joining the twins, Honey, Ronnie, and Tamaki for another round of volley ball. Struggling to keep his arms from reaching for her, his blush intensified as he realized that Haruhi had not interpreted his silent answer correctly.


End file.
